Indigo Eyes
by Zackire
Summary: Serena Crescent found a cat one night in a garden and brought it home, thinking its harmless but little did she know that the cat is actually a man whom she later can't seem to resist. SerenaDiamond
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok I just wanna say that I do not own Sailormoon. I hate Mamoru baka so u might as well forget about me pairing the poor rabbit with him. But Diamond is another thing. I just adore him with his cute smile. Muahahaha… Diamond I love you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah I made Haruka into a guy… so don't be shock if Haruka is a guy and not a gal.  
  
Let the story begin….  
  
  
  
1 Indigo Eyes by Zackire  
  
Chapter 1: The cat  
  
  
  
Swiveling the red wine in his glass, he slowly brought it to his lips. Sipping it slowly, he closed his eyes as he savored the taste. Swirling the red liquid with his tongue, he then swallowed it.  
  
A contented sigh escaped his lips as the liquid warmed him. Leaning across, he placed the fragile glass on the counter and once again relaxed his aching muscles on the comforting armchair.  
  
"Peace at last," he muttered contentedly as he massaged his throbbing temples.  
  
A scowl marred his chiseled face at the sound of a knock on the door. "What is it?"  
  
A midnight haired young man in his early twenties entered the simple but large furnished bedroom.  
  
"Good evening, my brother," the young man bowed.  
  
"What is it now?" the man with silvery silken hair asked.  
  
A soft smile tugged at the young man's lips. "I just wanted to know how you are faring, brother."  
  
"Life can't get any worse," his elder brother snorted.  
  
The midnight haired man sauntered towards the other chair beside the scowling brother of his. "That bad huh?" he laughed softly.  
  
"You think I'm jesting, Sapphire?" the scowl on the elder brother's face deepen as he heard his dear brother laugh.  
  
Sapphire raised an eyebrow and teased, "I thought it was your dream to be the ruler of Dark Moon and White Moon."  
  
"Perhaps I should let you take over for a while. Mayhap is can teach you a thing or two about ruling two worlds," the elder brother smiled mischievously.  
  
Sapphire looked incredulous. "Pray tell me that you are jesting, Diamond."  
  
Diamond shook his head slightly and looked at his younger brother. The mischievous glint was evident in he indigo eyes. "I am serious about it, Sapphire. In the meantime I could get a vacation and see what's life like in the other world and dimension."  
  
Sapphire could only gaped. What? My brother whose dream is to be a ruler is now giving him a temporary ruling in his government.  
  
"But I don't know how your admin works. Don't get me wrong, brother. I have done my work as your subject in your government but this is all too new for me," he burst out.  
  
"Well it's about time that you learn. By the by, you will have to take over my place if anything bad happens to me. Anyway you have the sailor scouts ad the rest of our family to help you," Diamond spoke casually.  
  
The platinum ring with the symbol of an upside down black crescent moon, similar to the insignia on his forehead and the rest of the Dark Moon royal family, glinted on his finger. Slipping off the ring, he casually throws it that symbolizes the authority to the two kingdoms, to Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire caught it easily and looked questioningly at his brother.  
  
"Take it. Anyone question you of your authority, just show them the ring. You can go now. I need time to plan for my vacation." Diamond stood up and strode to his bed.  
  
Sapphire too stood up but turned to leave. Just as he stepped out of the chamber, his brother's warning stopped him.  
  
"Remember. Ruling means your people's need comes first then your country and lastly yours. Don't fail me, Sapphire."  
  
"No I won't fail you, Diamond," an appreciative smile formed at the younger brother's lips.  
  
  
  
All of the Dark Moon royal family and sailor scouts were present at the throne room. Sapphire had planned to see their king off to his vacation for only immediate family members and friends.  
  
Sniffles were heard from the women of the family as they watched their beloved cousin standing on the dais looking dark and dangerous.  
  
Thanks to the clothes that Sapphire had provided for him, which is a pair of black leather breeches, a matching shirt and a pair of leather boots, any trace of him being royalty was concealed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, brother," Sapphire exclaimed as he hugged his brother.  
  
"Remember what I had said, little one," Diamond smiled.  
  
Walking towards his sobbing cousin, he tenderly knuckled away her tears. "No more tears, Emerald. I'm going for a holiday, not my death sentence. Don't worry, I'll try to be back to witness your marriage with Sapphire."  
  
The green haired beauty sobbed uncontrollably as she embraced her future brother in law. "Take care," she whispered.  
  
A sandy blond man stepped forward and glared daggers at the ruler of Dark Moon and White Moon. Diamond faced him and raised an eyebrow as he tries to suppress the mirth that threatened to bubble out.  
  
"I give you a fair warning, not as your subject but as your good friend. You better get your ass here safe and sound. If I were to find you racing or in a brawl without me, I will go to wherever you are at that moment and blow you off from the universe," the sandy blond haired man warned.  
  
A rich hearty voice bounced off the marble walls as Diamond laughs. "Don't worry, my dear friend. I will try not to do all that. Anyway you better keep an eye on Michiru before a handsome lad sweeps her off her feet," Diamond embraced his best friend as he winked at the blushing sea green haired beauty.  
  
Taking a last glance at his family and loyal friends, he raised his palm and a silver ball of light hovered above his palm. As sudden as the ball of light appeared, the insignia on his forehead pulsed with life and a swirling portal opened.  
  
Casting a last smile to his family and friends, he stepped into the portal.  
  
A soft smile played at the dark green haired sailor scout.  
  
"Why are you smiling, Setsuna?" a blond haired sailor scout, with a red ribbon, asked.  
  
Without moving her eyes from where her king once stood, Sailor Pluto answered, "Oh nothing. A new story is just about to begin."  
  
The goddess of love frowned. What does that suppose to mean?  
  
  
  
Birds chirped heartily. The clear blue sky pushed all traces of a rainy day away. Suddenly a thunder cracked and a large white swirling hole appeared. A feline animal of pure white fur appeared from the hole and landed gracefully to the ground. Just as sudden as it came, the swirling hole disappeared.  
  
If one were to look at the cat from afar, they would have guessed it as an ordinary cat. But if one were to scrutinize carefully, on the forehead of the white cat etched an upside down black crescent.  
  
Purring, the cat began its journey in the new world.  
  
  
  
A sigh of relief escaped the luscious crimson lips. A young lady in her early twenties walked gracefully around the garden of flowers. Turning to her left, she stopped at the empty bench that had been shadowed by bushes of lavenders.  
  
Sitting on the bench, dainty fingers began massaging her aching temples.  
  
Aunt Agatha and her bubbly friends could really give a headache. It's not that she didn't like them. It's just that sometimes they get too carried away by their chatters and laughter that it could even cause a priest to grind his teeth.  
  
Notching her head backwards, she let herself being bathe in the moonlight. "Ahh… peace at last."  
  
As soon the words left her mouth, the hairs on her neck began to prick. Someone is watching her. Trying not to panic, Serena whipped around to meet the rude intruder.  
  
A pair of indigo eyes trained intently on her. A soft mellowing purr greeted her.  
  
Serena smiled in relief. It's only a cat.  
  
Moving off from her seat, she walked to the curious cat. On haunches, the blond beauty reached out and scratched behind his left ear.  
  
The feline purred. As if to approve of her actions, he wedged his head against her hand to coax her into more petting. Serena didn't even realize she was doing his bidding as she continued to stroke his exquisitely soft fur.  
  
"You gave me quite a scare just now, little one," she smiled.  
  
Somehow Serena had an impression of the cat smiling mischievously. Cats don't smile. Shaking her head, she pushed the weird notion away.  
  
"Are you lost?… Oh I know! You must be hungry from all the adventures that you had been." As if understanding what she had said, the cat meowed loudly.  
  
Straightening herself, she laughed. "Well then, follow me and I shall fill your fat belly."  
  
Serena looked clearly surprised as the cat crunched up the last morsel of meat. She hadn't thought that a cat could eat that much.  
  
"You must have been through quite an adventure to be eating that much," Serena teased as she placed the bowl of milk beside the platter that the cat had been eating on.  
  
The cat's eyes seemed to glint at her comment.  
  
Serena thought of how adorable the puss looked as he lapped up the last drop of milk. She had always loved cats. Not only are they cute animals, they are very adventurous creatures and have a mind of their own.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips when she noticed a weird mark on the cat's forehead. Reaching out, she gently stroked the black upside down crescent shaped mark. She had never seen such cats before. Perhaps it's a new breed.  
  
The cat seemed to be in ecstasy as the innocent beauty before him gently stroked its forehead. Closing its eyes, it meowed loudly.  
  
"You are one unique cat," she whispered.  
  
A frown marred her lovely features as she thought about her dear aunt. Aunt Agatha would certainly disagree about her keeping a pet and especially a cat as big as this. But this cat is too adorable and it tugged her heart thinking of leaving it out in the cold. Well she could always disobey her and endure a week of ear bashing.  
  
A mischievous smile etched her face as she made her mind up. Standing up, she gestured the animal to follow her. "Come on puss, you can sleep with me from now."  
  
Lucky for Serena, her back was to at. If not, she would have noticed the gleam in the cat's eyes.  
  
Pulling the bristles through the tangled mass in slow, meandering strokes, she closed her eyes to the claming feel of the gentle tugging. Placing down the silver handled brush, she turned around.  
  
The cat swished its tail back and forth. The indigo eyes stared back at her. Mistaking the action of the cat being worried about what is going to come tomorrow, she smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, kit. I'll try to think of something to tell Aunt Agatha that you are mine."  
  
"Right now, I better think of a name to call you," she continued. A yawn escaped her.  
  
"Perhaps tomorrow," she smiled sheepishly as she walked towards her huge poster bed.  
  
After sometime fussing over the covers, she turned to the lamp beside but stopped when the mattress dipped. A nose, whiskers and a pair of adorable indigo eyes peeked from under the covers.  
  
"Oh you want to sleep with me. I don't mind especially in this cold night."  
  
Snuffling the lamp, she burrowed her face in the velvety fur.  
  
  
  
Like silent lightning, a glow shimmered about the bed and was quickly gone.  
  
Leaning on his side, the naked man on the bed let his gaze slide to the silvery blond beauty that is sleeping soundly next to him.  
  
If Serena had been awake and looking into the mirror that is facing her, she would have noticed the seductively beautiful man that would take her breath away. He had an upside down black crescent moon on his forehead.  
  
Pensively, the man watched her as she slept.  
  
Her skin, he noted, was creamy white and soft. Running his finger on her arm, he noted that her skin is as smooth as silk. Inexplicably, he suddenly ached to sample the supple smoothness with his lips and tongue. Thinking he would do just that, he leaned down.  
  
A strand of her hair brushed against his arm.  
  
Rubbing the strand between his fingers, he began speculating it as if it's a new specimen. The texture was magnificently smooth even better than silk itself. The gold color of the strand seems to turn silver under the moonlight.  
  
"Interesting…" he mused to himself. Once again he averted his gaze to her serene face.  
  
A smile tugged at the contours of his chiseled lips as the fascinating creature beside him snuggled closer to his naked form. If she only knew what she is snuggling against.  
  
So the fascinating creature is called Serena. He was walking, well prowling is a better word, around her room when a shrill voice rang just outside the door. With a surprised look, Serena literally caught and stuffed him under the bed. It was then he heard a female voice addressing her as Serena.  
  
Reaching out, he ran a finger over her tempting parted lips.  
  
He usually is not the trusting type. But somehow at the garden, the innocent and trusting look that was radiated from her eyes made him feel otherwise.  
  
It is barely a day since he had been with her and he already knew her nature. From the way she brought him and fed him without a second thought, he could tell that she is the loving, caring and sensitive type.  
  
He nearly laughed out loud when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes when she told him she'll think of something to handle her aunt. So the creature has guts and courage. Thanks the moon that he didn't. The last thing he need is someone accusing him as a witch's cat.  
  
Brushing his lips against her parted lips, he breathed, "Diamond. My name is Diamond."  
  
  
  
A/N: ok I know that this chapter is kinda short but I kind of want to save the best part for the next chapter…*lets out an evil laugh* ok then I gotta go. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Indigo Eyes

Chapter 2: Lord Darien

A/N: hey guys!! Sorry for the late update. I'm having every writer's nightmare, the writer's block. Anyway since my beloved grandfather had recently passed away, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him. May god rest his soul.

            An unladylike yawn escaped as Serena stretched luxuriously. For the first time in her life that she would remember, Serena felt well rested and was ready to conquer the world. All through the night she was warm and comforted.

            A small frown creased on her forehead. Strange since Serena had the wildest thought that a man was sleeping beside her. A ruggedly handsome and muscular naked man to be exact.

            "Eek!" Serena yelped when she felt a wet thing running on her naked calf. A huge lump covered by the covers moved its way up to Serena's waist.

            "You really shouldn't do that to you cheeky puss." Serena reached down and scratched the cat underneath the cover.

            With a sexy purr, the cat burrowed out of the warm cocoon. Serena couldn't help notice how adorably cute the feline looked with its face all crunched up as if thinking of something.

            Diamond scrutinized with admiration as her golden hair gleamed like a halo underneath the sunrays that seeped through the drapes. Her delicate brows furrowed above her magnificent cerulean eyes. He would have smirked at the temptingly innocent look she made if he had not remembered what form he had taken.

            "I think I shall name you… Diamond." Serena immediately frowned. Now where in the world did that come? Blue eyes gazed down and eyed the rather loud mewing cat. At least he loved it.

            A moment later, a fresh and dressed Serena stepped out of a screen. Walking towards her dresser, she instantly sat on a stool. With trained hands, Serena expertly braided her long hair. With a turn of her head, she whisked her braid back to her back.

            Stepping away from the dresser, Serena searched for her feline companion. A soft smile played at her lips when she found Diamond majestically sprawled on her bed looking at her. The picture reminded her of an old myth she had listened about how a handsome king love to lie on his majestic bed.

            "It's only an old myth," Serena whispered to herself.

            Diamond's eyes glinted as he listened to her silent musings. So she think it's an old myth? We shall see about that mi'lady.

            Melodious laughter rang as Serena ran down the stairs. Another peal of laughter bubbled out as her feline friend scissored between her legs. The extraordinary couple was about to sneak out of the house to the garden outside when a shriek stopped them.

            "Serena Crescent Wexton!" wincing inwardly, Serena guiltily turned around.

            A mortified look graced a slim lady in her later fifties. Mustering a smile, Serena spoke, "Yes Aunt Agatha?"

            "What is that black beast doing in here and standing beside you?"

            Trying not to be as awkward as possible, Serena answered, "It is a cat?… Umm… Its lost?"

            A gleam glinted in his eyes as Diamond watched the expression the slim old lady before Serena changes from a mortified look to a flustered one. So this is Aunt Agatha whom Serena was so uptight about last night. As if examining some rare specimen, Diamond stepped closer to Aunt Agatha.

            Hmm… she is tall for an average woman, as tall as Serena is. Slim waist… Very modest yet fashionable. Glancing up, he observed her features. Even though age had taken its toll, her face still held some of its youth, which is rare for someone her age.  Unlike Serena's her hair is like the sun's rays in an early morning.

            Satisfied with his observations, Diamond turned back to the show.

            "Serena Crescent! Don't you think I know that that is a cat? I may be old my child but I sure as certain my brain is not." Aunt Agatha was exasperated. "What is it doing here?" she tried again.

            Not wanting to look at her aunt's angry features, Serena averted her gaze to her feet. "I took it in last night." 

            Rolling her eyes heavenward, Aunt Agatha crossed her arms over her bosom. Just like Serena to behave like this when she thought she is guilty. "I never knew that you have a special liking to your feet, my child," she frowned.

            Bringing her face up, Serena took one look at her aunt's pose, frown and immediately hastened out. "I was in the garden last night when I found Diamond. He looked lost, hungry and tired. I brought him to the kitchen and fed it and thought of releasing him back to the wild but I can't. Thus I kept him here."

            A small smile touched her ancient lips. "So he is Diamond. How unique."

            Serena looked expectantly at her aunt. Her aunt could be so unpredictable at times. She watched as her aunt uncrossed her arms and walked over to the door to the buttery.

            "Lord Darien is coming over for tea. Don't let him see Diamond," with that her aunt entered the buttery, closing the door behind her.

            Aquamarine eyes widened in disbelief. She accepted him. Her aunt actually let her keep Diamond. With an unladylike leap, Serena scooped up the stunned feline and hugged it.

            "You are mine now Diamond," she giggled.

            Smiling inwardly, Diamond mused to himself. As you are mine…

            Gales of laughter echoed through a garden. Serena Crescent let out another round of unladylike laughter as she run across garden as fast as her feet could take her. Trailing behind her is a totally frisked looking cat. Droplets of water dripped onto the grass while the poor cat chased its mistress who ad caused its mishap.

            Perfect! I know I shouldn't have stand beside her when she was holding that pitcher of water. But then her innocence had drawn him to her and before he could run, he was a cat. Ugh!

            Having finally caught up with the mischievous woman, Diamond glared dangerously at the giggling beauty.

            Serena reached out to the glaring cat and scratched its head, drawing a purr from what used to be a frisked cat. "I'm sorry about that Diamond. Let's go in and I'll feed you some warm milk and food. But before that we should get you dry."

            Scooping the wet cat into her arms, Serena walked towards the manor.

            Still smiling, Serena entered the warm manor. She was about to head for the stairs for the stairs when an annoying voice stopped her. "Lady Wexton!"

            Gritting her teeth, Serena plastered a smile. "Lord Witchire. What brings you here?"

            Dark onyx eyes swept the lovely features of Serena Crescent Wexton, lingering on her curvatures torso and lastly resting on the being in her arms. "What ugly beast is that?"

            Diamond nearly growled out at the man's lustful gaze. No one is allowed to do that. No one but him! His ears perked up when he saw Lord Witchire pointing at him with a disgusted look. Beast? How dare he!

            He was about to jump out of Serena's arms and claw out his face when Serena's words stopped him.

            "This beauty is Diamond. He is a cat. My cat." Serena deliberately stressed on the word 'my'.

            Instead of feeling embarrassed or humiliated, the insufferable Lord Darien smirked at her. Serena was rooted on the ground when he suddenly reached out and took something out of her hair, lingering to graze her smooth cheek. "There's a leaf in your hair."

            Serena was about to tell off the insufferable Lord Darien when Diamond suddenly leaped out of her arms and onto the now screeching lord. Sniffling a giggle, Serena raised an eyebrow. "I think Diamond saw a mouse in your coat my lord."

             Without excusing herself, Serena climbed the stairs.

            Darien jumped a foot when Diamond suddenly hissed dangerously at him before trailing after his mistress.

            That will teach you a lesson to touch what is mine…

            The big mass of fire that once stood proudly among the clouds slowly descended to light up another part of Mother Nature's creation. Now in a cloak of darkness only the white magnificent moon crowned the skies. Its meager light lulled tired human souls to seek refuge in their bed. Almost everyone fall for its charm.

            Aquamarine eyes stared pointedly at a particular departing carriage. The Witchire insignia crowned the carriage. An unladylike scowl marred Serena's face.

            The cheek the insufferable pig has! How dare he stroke her cheek so openly as if he owned her?! Plus he wasn't even consented doing so. Now he spends his time in her residence until late night. He is not even liked by anyone in the household! Except her dear aunt.

            A warm furry head nudged at Serena's lap. A smile replaced the scowl on as Serena hugged the object of her affection. "I promise not to think about him. At least I know I have a good ally," Serena laughed as she walked towards her poster bed.

            Pulling the covers away, she patted the empty space beside her. "Come to bed Diamond."

            Snuffling out the candle, the silvery blond snuggled into her warm furry bed partner. Within moments, her heartbeat slowed to slow even beats.

            Long calloused fingers caressed softly at the milky white skin. A smile touched the luscious lips when the silvery blond snuggled closer to his naked self. Leaning on his side, dark indigo eyes gazed at the beauty beside him. He took his time gazing at her.

            His well-toned muscles rippled against moonlight as his strong arm brought the sleeping beauty closer to him. He almost groaned out loud when Serena suddenly wiggled her hips, her navel accidentally brushing against his. Throwing over one of his legs, he captured her in between his legs. At least she stopped her tirade.

            Glancing down, he gazed heatedly at the parted lips. Unable to resist it, he slowly grazed her luscious lips. Sparks tingled down his spine. Once again he grazed her lips but this time more slowly as he taste her honeyed lips. His tongue licked her lips and he almost groaned when she suddenly wiggled against him.

            Knowing that his control is running thin, Diamond reluctantly peeled her away from himself. A roguish grin etched his face when Serena groaned in protest. Oh how he wanted to join her in bed. Unfortunately he has some pressing matters to attend to.

            Raising his hand, ribbons of bright light appeared. Wrapping themselves around his chiseled body, a pair of leather breeches, a tunic and a coat covered him. Slowly, the ribbons unwrapped themselves. There, King Diamond, dressed in his casual wear that is equivalent to a duke's clothing stood magnificently on the Persian carpet.

            Leaning down, Diamond pecked his last kiss for the night and stepped into the balcony. Eyeing the sleeping community, Diamond let his senses soar. Having finally found the source of his quest, he opened his eyes and smiled.

            Lord Darien… this will be the last day you will ever touch my Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

A/N: hi again! How was it? Sorry for the short chapter.. anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Till next time!!

PS: my other stories are gonna be updated soon. Latest by the end of the week. Sayonara!!

zackire


	3. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~Indigo Eyes*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: The First Encounter

Horses neighed in protest as the driver pulled the carriage to a stop. All eyes be it woman or man on the magnificently crowned carriage. Like a dangerous panther, black sleek color endowed the carriage. Silver vines weaved around the handle doors and windows.

With a loud bang, the carriage doors swerve opened. Frightened, the horses reared back, but with the horseman's quick mind, they quickly quiet down. Black boots gleamed as the moonlight danced off them. Slowly, a silver haired man stepped out of the carriage. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, which hung sexily over his eyes. Straightening, he stood with a regal air.

Loud murmurs erupted as soon as the mysterious man took a step to the country's most expensive and high-class hotel. Men murmured about who is this new person. Women gossiped behind their fans about his handsome looks and seductive indigo eyes.

Footsteps clicked against the marble floor as a silver-haired man walked towards the receptionist counter. Smoothing his coat, he cleared his throat. 

A young lad in uniform turned around and greeted the new guest with a warm smile. "Good evening, milord. How may I assist you?"

Indigo eyes glinted. '_I am Prince Demando of Dark Moon. I have made a reservation a month ago for the hotel's most exquisite and expensive room.'_

"Demando of Dark Moon," he at last drawled out.

The poor lad looked stun for a while before he awkwardly stoops low. "Your majesty. Please accept my humble apologies for not recognizing your grace sooner. I shall assign a steward to assist your grace to our most exquisite room, Moonlight Sonata. Our porter will help with the luggage, your grace."

"Do not trouble yourself lad. I have no use for a porter since I travel light. But you may show me to my room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lounging on the plush settee, Diamond stared at the silver moon. A glass of red wine was enraptured in his hand. He had wanted to charge into Lord Darien's residence and give him a fair warning that Serena is his. But by doing so, it would raise up suspicions and displeasure from his beauty. The least thing he need at this moment is a spitting fire beauty.

Thus, he had weaved this plan. The same plan he had used to win White Moon. It would take time, yes. But he had a feeling that she will be his.

A sigh escaped his lips. But in able for the plan to work, he had to make a sacrifice. He would be spending lesser time with his beauty. Even though it had been three days since he had been with her, it had felt like thirty years.

Setting the glass down, he walked towards the inviting bed. Serena Crescent will be his!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wrinkled eyebrow arched perfectly. Old yet wise eyes scanned through the newspaper.

"**_Last night, a new royalty had stirred a storm within the ton and House of Lords. Dark, mysterious and handsome looking, Prince Demando of Dark Moon reached Crimson Fort with spectacle._**

****

**_The monarch's carriage had awed many speechless. Magnificent was the only word to describe it. Onyx colored, it blended with the night. The only signs of its presence were the neighing of horses and the silver vines that weaved around its handle and doors. More spectacular was the gold encrusted crest. It was an inverted crescent moon._**

****

**_Now, residing in the hotel's most prestigious room, it is rumored that his grace would be in Malove for quite a long time. It is to be said that his grace is thinking of attending balls and parties."_**

****

Putting down the morning paper, a slight frown marred her face. So, a new monarch had captured the tons' attention. Heart stopping and dark looks… sounds intriguing. Very intriguing indeed…

"Mary!" a moment later a petite plum woman entered the room. 

"You called for me milady?"

Agatha smiled at the woman. Strands of gray hair peaked underneath her scarf. "Mary, I'm going over to Lady Harthcorth's. I won't be back for quite a while. Could you please take over my place and accompany Serena to the town?"

"It shall be as you request, milady. Would you like for me to ask Alfred to ready the carriage?"

Standing, she brushed off her near crumpled dress. "The normal carriage will do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mary, do you know why Aunt Agatha is at Lady Hartcorth's ?"

Smiling, the plum woman shook her head. "Begging your pardon milady but her ladyship said naught of it. She only requested me to accompany you to town."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, a small frown creased her brows. Soft laughter echoed within the carriage. "Come now milady, stop thinking about it. We are here now."

Pushing the nagging thought away, Serena plastered on a smile and stepped out of the carriage.

Different styles, fashion and materials modeled around the streets. Lavishly dressed courtesans and their family bustled through the streets. People in peasant clothes, try their best to capture the attention of these rich people, trying to sell off their stocks.

Keeping in check that her smile is still on her face, Serena Crescent returned the smile of passerby. As they weaved through the streets, the pair at last reached their destination. Soft bells chimed as Serena and her companion entered the store.

An elderly man dressed in white tunic and brown breeches stepped out of a corner. Wrinkled lines veined on his face. Pushing up his rectangular glasses, the man squinted.

Bushy eyebrows suddenly shot up and a smile stretched on his face, showing his gaped teeth. Walking towards the silvery blond lady, he suddenly stopped. Dipping low, he bowed.

"Welcome Lady Crescent. 'Tis nice to see you returning again," he straightened up.  
  


Dropping all formalities, Serena broke into an unladylike grin and embraced the elder. "Endless times I had told you to drop the formalities but you seem to be as stubborn as a mule!"

Ruben Anderson gave her his innocent smile. "Alas age has taken its toll on me ancient brain, lass."

Eagerly she asked, "Is it here? Has the book arrived?"

"Aye it had. Came just last morn. Would ye like me to get it for ye, lass?"

"I can manage. Thank you so much!"

Watching her disappear behind some shelves, he called out. "It is at the same usual place!"

Flipping the next page, the corners of his mouth tipped upwards. Once in a while, his indigo eyes would light up as he continued to read. Interesting story, he thought.

Closing the book, he placed it in the pile he had created. These are the books that he is going to purchase. Interesting stories the people in this realm writes. These writers tell stories of love, revenge, mystery, horror and what he thought as common creatures in his realm, the writers put them under a category of fantasy and mythology.

Snake head creatures with a human body… god-like powers that can conjure up lightning at a snap of his fingers… fantasy and mythical that's what they had categorized under. He smiled, if they only knew.

Just as he was about to reach for another book, a wave of feelings washed over him. His heart starts to beast faster and his senses soared. Frowning, he closed his senses on the object that had caused him so. Slowly, a smile replaced the scowl.

She is here. His beauty is here in the shop! The moons must have loved him!

Serena eagerly scanned through the volumes and titles on the massive rack. "Now where is it? He said it would be here…"

So engrossed she was that she didn't even sense the presence that is hidden in the shadows. Quietly, he stepped out with an open book in his hand as he continued to read its content. Silently, he made sure she noticed him.

_'Look at me.'_ A pair of indigo eyes glinted.

Serena paused her search. Ever so slowly she turned towards the man on her right. At first glance, she would have mistaken him as an ordinary reader. But then the only people who came to Ruben Anderson bookstore are all the old men ranging from 45 onwards.

So it was a surprise for her to see a young man in his late twenties in that place reading a book. Crystalline eyes flitted down from his concentrated features all the way to his black leather boors. Make that a very breathtaking muscular man.

The silvery blond lady would have turned around and traced her steps to the counter had not her eyes accidentally flitted on something the man was holding. A small gasp escaped her as she eyed the book with longing and awe. It is the book that she had specially requested for!

Disturbed by her gasp, the man raised his eyes and gazed at the lady before him questioningly. That was when indigo clashed with aquamarine.

Serena could feel her heart pounding as the man before her held her with his captivating eyes. Strands of silver hair hung above his eyebrows, giving him a very mysterious look. A hot blush crept onto her face when she realized that she had gaped openly at the stranger.

"Pardon me for disturbing you, milord. The title of the book you are reading… May I know what is it?" Serena could have slapped her forehead then and there. My god she had just made the man before her think she is a simpleton.

Raising an eyebrow, the man flipped the book and read the title out loud. "Exotic Cats."

Serena pondered for a while. How could she tell him that the book belongs to her?

"It is a very interesting book it turned out to be. It has almost everything about cats," he drawled out.

Serena was still brooding over her decision when a phrase in the man's announcement caught her attention. "Almost? What do you mean by almost? That is the only book that claims to have all of the information on cats, milord."

Shifting his weight from the rack, he straightened himself. It was then Serena realized how tall and well built the gorgeous man before her is. Annoyed over her choice of words, Serena frowned.

"Forgive me milady if I had upset you. But not everything in a book or what it had claimed is true or complete," he smiled.

"Well milord, if what you said is true, name me what information is not written in there."

"For starters, cats actually cannot see in the dark without a few rays of light. Since its eyes are more sharp and sensitive than that of humans, it can see almost everything in the dark with the help of latter."

Serena could feel a smile working its way. Never had she find any man in his age to engage in any knowledge of the world and especially of the animal kingdom. Most of them are either lust head or interested in the matters of the ton.

"Is that smile I see indicates you are pleased by my information or are you amused at my nonsense?"

"Pleased, aye. Nonsense, nay," she smiled sincerely. "You seem to know a lot on the feline family milord."

A soft chuckle escaped him. "I have two cats at my residence enough to drive a saint to spit an expletive." His indigo eyes glinted as he fondly remembered his pets at home. 

Serena was entranced. Two cats! It's no wonder… "What are their breeds and their names milord… if I may ask," she hastily added.

"They are of a very rare breed… But they the most adorable but sometimes nerve wrecking pets I ever had. They go by the name of Luna and Artemis."

Serene frowned for a while… "Doesn't they both mean moon? Why such a name milord?"

He shrugged. "In my place there was a myth of a moon goddess who guards the most powerful crystal that would destroy the entire universe if placed in the wrong hands. She was said to have a pure heart but have the courage of a warrior. I named Luna after her courage and Artemis after her pure heart since he is pure white in color while Luna is as dark as the night."

Serena was about to ask on the myth when a familiar voice interrupted them. "Serena? Have you found the book yet lass?" Both occupants looked at the approaching figure.

"Oh yes I have, Ruben. Please tell me that I will be with her shortly," she smiled. Ruben's eyes widened for a while but immediately returned to normal when the man behind Serena shook his head. Nodding, Ruben turned around and retraced his step.

"Begging your pardon milord but I have to go. It was a very nice meeting you. I hope we could continue this conversation if fate allows us. Till next time milord," Serena was about to turn around and follow Ruben when she was stopped.

"At the very least, grant me your name milady."

Smiling, Serena nodded. "I am Serena Crescent Wexton."

Executing a bow, the man drawled out. "Diamond Demando of Dark Moon." Straightening, he gave her the book. "I believe this belongs to you, milady."

Blushing for the second time of the day, Serena accepted the book and walked off before she gifted him one of her rare smiles. Diamond watched as his beauty walks away. 

Soon… soon she will be walking towards him with open arms….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Muahahaha… hehehe… so how is this chapter? Ok I know you guys are mad at me for not updating earlier. Sorry about that but I totally had my brains cocked up.

Anyway I want to thank all those who emailed and reviewed me to get my butt into the story. I also wanna thank the person who had emailed me an entire scene at the ball, don't worry, I WILL use it but with a few changes. Oh yeah about the typos in the previous chapter.. oh god, I nearly fainted in shame. Anyway thanks for pointing that out to me!!!

**Moon Goddess:** Happy belated birthday!! I know I'm one month late so please accept this chapter as your belated birthday present….

Ok then till next time!!!

zackire


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimers Applied 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Indigo Eyes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Two Heads are better than one

Knocking on the large finely crafted oak doors, a voice replied. "Enter." 

At once the butler, slipped into the library. Bowing low, he announced, "Lady Agatha Alexandria Windhor has arrived and wishes to have an audience with you, milady. Shall I bring her in?"

Turning around, a lady in her early forties frowned for a while before replacing it with a smile. "Lady Windhor you say? Well then, show her in. Bring her to the red room and ask Gerty to bring tea and sweetbreads while you are it."

Grey eyes with flecks of silver chips watched as her butler went to do her bidding. A small frown crossed her face again as she ponders. Why is she here? What had possibly happened for her to come here without giving a fair warning? She hoped her niece is not responsible. Already Serena had caused a great stir in the last season, rejecting all of the suitors who had come to win her with her behaviour that would have pass as a half-wit.

Sighing, Eleanor Harthworth massaged her throbbing temples.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On seeing familiar oval shaped face framed with the family's trademark of red hair, Eleanor embraced her. "Your strength has not lessened over the years. I reckon that if you insist on not learning how to control your strength, I wager I would die from lack of breath, Eleanor."

Abruptly Eleanor released her hold. Stepping away, Eleanor smiled at the exact replica of herself. "Ahh…  Like me, your wits have not once frayed, my dear sister." At that, the twin sisters laughed.

After settling down comfortably on the plush settee, Agatha asked, "Where is Thomas and my little cute monsters?"

Instead of being riled up at the choice of words, Eleanor smiled. "Thomas is out at the pier, checking on the new stocks that had just came last eve. Henry and Alex are at the stables, mayhap conjuring up another mischief enough to make Eddy loose his already balding hair. Margaret is having her noon nap.  I swear if those boys doesn't stop their antics, I would be bankrupt before the year ends."

"Am I hearing the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I wasn't that bad Agatha and you know it. I was an angel…"

Not able to stop herself, Agatha laughed. "The devil's angel you mean! Eleanor, you were could never sit still even for a minute and always up to mischief! I guess it is only fitting that you have angels with a streak of your mischief."

A deep blush crept onto the wrinkled creamy face. "Fate has a very peculiar sense of humour."

"I agree with you. Have you read the papers today? Regarding the new monarch?" Agatha asked, her tone serious.

Eyebrows creased lightly above the bridge of her nose. "The one who now resides at Malove?"

"Yes, it is Prince Demando who I am referring to," Agatha nodded.

"Why the sudden interest, my sister? You have never been interested in the matters of the ton before. Agatha, you are not infatuated with him, are you? You are too old to play the damsel in distress even though he is just the right age to be the prince charming," Eleanor asked with disbelieved eyes.

The poor lady gritted her teeth. Even though they are twins, Eleanor sometimes lacked in wits that Agatha is famous for. "You are wrong, my dear sister. I'm thinking naught of that. I was wondering how he is like, character wise and looks."

Out of habit, Eleanor tapped her finger on her chin. "I think I know where this is leading to. You will have quite a tempest to calm down once she finds out about this, Agatha."

"If my memory doesn't fail me, she was entitled Tempest since she was a mere babe," Agatha smiled innocently as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"But what of Lord Darien? I heard he is courting her."

Agatha only raised an eyebrow. "That man? I only let him into the residence because he pushed his way in. Thank the lord that I am a patient woman. If not, I would have kicked him out of the manor. And if you think I'll let him court my Serena, well he better think again."

An unladylike laughter reverberated the lavished red room. "Well then Agatha, let us get to work. Every second counts and Brian I know you are outside the door, listening. I suggest you get in here and lend us a hand!"

Immediately the Harthworth's butler of ten years slipped in. A slight blush tinted his freckled features, embarrassed that his little adventure was found out. "Begging your pardon, milady but the conversation was…"

Agatha raised her hand and the sweating Brian stopped his explanations. "It is alright Brian. You are just like a family to us. By the by, some habits are hard to change. I should know since I too had that problem myself."

A slow smile crossed his features. Looking at his mistress, he asked, "What would you have me do, milady?"

"Cainewood is going to have a party. I want you to go there and ask the servants who are invited and whether Prince Demando is invited or not. Try not to raise suspicions."

"Would you like me to get invitations for you, milady and Lady Windhor?"

Shaking her head, Eleanor smiled. "That wouldn't be necessary. The invitations had arrived last eve." Agatha too had to smile at that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Indigo eyes scanned through the cards. More unopened envelops stacked at a corner of the oak desk. A smile graced the sensuous lips. He had barely resided in the Malove for a month and invitation from different courtesans for parties and balls had bombarded him. Letters asking for an audience with him was also included though Diamond knew naught why they wanted to do so. Scanning once again, he set aside all of it and neatly stacked them beside a stack of letters that he had stacked earlier.

Perhaps tomorrow he will decide whose party he will attend.

Getting off from his seat, he walked towards the open balcony. A soft breeze teased his chiselled torso while some of it played with his unbuttoned silk tunic. Some of his silver hair danced over his eyes, shadowing his indigo eyes at the same time. Placing his hands on the railing, Diamond closed his eyes and took lungs full of the night's fresh air.

Though he was contented by the hotel's hospitality, he was restless. 

Serena.

 He had a hard time controlling his emotions ever since she had seen him in person. He had wanted to call upon her and seek her audience but decided against it. Patience. He needs patience in order to win her.

By god she was a beauty and it was such a coincidence that he had stumbled upon her in the bookstore, a pure luck. She had looked so sweet and innocent and it was a great deal of pain for him to resist from taking her in his arms and inhale her scent like what he had done during the nights he was with her. He had gathered much information about her from Ruben, the owner of the store. It was a good thing that Ruben had stopped himself from letting his title slip. 

And it was a good thing too. He had learned that his sweet beauty dislikes the House of Lords and especially the men of the ton.

Just the thought of her made him missed her terribly. When was the last time he had held her in his arms? Ah yes... it was two and a half weeks ago. Opening his eyes, he let his senses roam the city and focus it on a particular person.

Her emotions washed him. He could feel her happiness and contentment. But the next wave of emotions hit him raw and he would have missed it if he weren't attentive. She was confused, angry and her sorrow had made his heart hollow. Though he tried his best, he couldn't find the reason behind her sadness. Frowning, he knew what he must do.

A silent whirlwind of blinding blue light whirled around the king as the dark inverted crescent moon pulsed with life. As sudden as it came, it disappeared. In its place was a large black cat with a pair of indigo eyes. With a loud mew, the insignia on its forehead once again pulsed with life and the cat disappeared. Empty, the breeze in the room stilled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pair of cerulean eyes watched as Lady Agatha Windhor stepped out of a carriage and slowly walked into the manor. Curious as to why her aunt visited her Aunt Eleanor without informing her, which was her usual practice, Serena walked down the steps to meet her aunt at the hall. She patiently waited as the lady whom she had loved as a mother to take off her bonnet and her pass her parasol to the awaiting Mary.

At last, Aunt Agatha acknowledges her presence with a smile on her face. "Forgive my abrupt absence last morn, my child. How was your outing last noon?"

"It was as usual, I received the book that I had ordered a few weeks ago, aunt. If I may ask, why didn't you tell me that you were going to sleep over at Aunt Eleanor's place? I was worried that something had happened to you."

Agatha looked at the fully-grown woman before her. Worry etched her lovely features. "I had some pressing matters to attend to, my dear. It was late in the evening when Eleanor and I had finished our discussion and Eleanor had insisted together with Thomas that I should stay for the night. Forgive me if I had worry you so."

Serena sighed. She could never be angry with her aunt. Suddenly, she looked at her aunt. "What did you and Aunt Eleanor was discussing about?"

Agatha smiled inwardly. Clever child, but not clever enough. "Come now. Are you going to give your aunt a hug and serve her a deserving a cup of hot coffee or am I going to stand here all day being questioned by you?"

Agatha could have applauded herself when Serena fell for her trick and hugged her. Stepping away, Agatha walked to the dining hall.   
  


Following her steps, Serena eyed her aunt suspiciously. What could they possibly be discussing about? Somehow she had a nagging feeling that it is her whom they were discussing about.

Angrily, she flipped the book with vengeance. Whatever had posses her aunt to request no make that demand that she get a new closet. What is wrong with her current dresses? Her aunt had told her that her clothes are outdated and must be the latest fashion of the ton. Serena could not think of any possible reason why she needs a new closet since she had no liking of impressing the tons and especially not the men. Serena shudders in disgust and horror at the thought of her aunt ordering her to flirt with the lords of the ton.

Looking at a certain picture on the book, Serena suddenly felt miserable. Reaching out, she traced the features of the feline creature. 

Diamond. 

She had missed her cat miserably and ever since he had gone last two weeks or so, she had slept restlessly. She would always wake up in the middle of the night feeling at lost and in the mornings, she would feel miserable. At first when he disappeared, she had thought he would be back after he is tired of being the adventurer but after three days of absence, she grew miserably lonely and started to search for him. Despair took her when her search had failed but she couldn't cry. She had shed too many tears in the past to shed any more.

Frustrated, she closed the book. Getting off the canopy bed, Serena walked over to her bookrack and placed the book in its rightful place. Gingerly, she traced out the engrave pictures. It was the only reminder she had of her brother before…

Angry at her weakness, Serena blinked away the tears. No, she would not relive the haunting past. She could not. It will cause her too much pain. Instead of wallowing in sorrow, Serena walked to her opened windows and looked at the clear night sky.

A bright full moon smiled down on her and Serena could feel a calming presence reaching out to her. Lost in the beauty of the moon, she whispered softly, "Diamond where are you? Come back to me. I need you… I need your calming and carefree presence… come back to me…"

A pair of indigo eyes peeped out of the shadows. His tail swished to its side. Diamond wanted to walk up to her when he saw her serene expression as she gazed at the full moon. The image of her in the thin white nightgown sitting on the cushioned seat beside the window with a creamy calve peeking out at him strike his memory. Where have I seen it before?

He was still pondering over it when he heard the heartbroken plea. At that moment, something inside Diamond moved. Unable to see her in despair, he stepped out his hiding place and mewed.

All at once, Serena whipped around and was dumbfounded. "Diamond?"

Mewing in reply, Diamond crawled over to ever. He was shocked when he was suddenly swept off his feet and being hugged by his beautiful mistress.

"Diamond! You have returned… I was worried that you wouldn't return and I was… Don't you ever do that again!" Serena sniffed as she snuggled into his velvet black fur.

Indigo eyes glazed for a while before it revert to its original self. _I am here now, sweetheart. I will always be here for you… _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: hahahaha…. Yes!! I've done it!! So how is the chapter so far? None of you would expect Agatha to have a twin sister eh? Hehehe… So what is the plan that the twin sisters are planning? Will Darien allow Diamond to easily replace him or will there be a fight? I'm not gonna answer these questions now but in the later chapters… muahahaha…

Anyway thanks so much for reviewing!! ****

**Lilpopcorngurl** : Did I get your name right? Anyway this is the chapter I had promised you and sorry if I am late. So here goes… Happy birthday!!

zackire


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers appiled.

Chapter Five: Men and their Weapons

* * *

"You have a nice figure, lass" a sweet plump woman commented as she notes down the measurements on a piece of paper.

Keen hazel eyes once again swept over her as she tries to figure out what else she had forgotten. "It is very hard these days to find a lady who has a body like yours. I am not jesting."

A blond haired woman managed a smile, as she once again became the object of scrutiny. Casting a glance casting a glance to the corner of a room, she met the familiar eyes of her aunt.

Lady Agatha Alexandria Windhor smiled.

Serena Crescent glared back.

Undaunted by her niece's flair of sultry affection, Agatha turned towards the seamstress. "Madame Sophia, would you enlighten me on the latest design of the season."

Sophia smiled. "First there are frills at the bottom. Then there are deep cleavage but of course covered with Caser Rubiah, the most expensive cloth in the world next to silk. Lastly we have simple dresses that are off shoulders but very modest. But the demand of the simple ones are very little."

"I think I shall have the simple ones," Serena squeaked out as the seamstress assistant pulled the strings that are attached to an intricate woven corset tighter. Serena growled inwardly. How could anyone live in this... no make that breathe in it!

A vein on her right temple began to throb. Serena don't know how much longer she could keep up with this. Being the object for measurements isn't her thing and going to seamstress for new dresses is far from her liking. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she had entered a dress shop!

Cerulean orbs watched in relief as the assistant went to Madame Sophia with her measurements. Looking at the plush settee nearby, her feet suddenly throbbed unbearably, reminding her that she hadn't sat for hours.

Sitting at last, a sigh of pure relief escaped her. Looking at her aunt, she began wondering what the woman had planned that chose her to get a new set of wardrobe. Fine eyebrows creased into a frown as Serena prayed that her aunt is not thinking of giving another try at getting her a husband. The thought of it was so horrifying that she couldn't help shuddering.

"It is my pleasure, Lady Windhor. I shall send them over in a week," the seamstress smiled sincerely.

"I shall be waiting. Until then, thank you once again." Looking at her niece, she couldn't help smiling at her tired appearance.

"Come child, our business here is over." Veteran silver eyes watched as the golden haired beauty execute a curtsy before straightening.

* * *

Indigo eyes watched in boredom as the shop owner once again showed him another sets of weapons. Swords and daggers of all kind gleamed at him but none had attracted his attention. Having special likings for weapons since he was young, he had made a hobby collecting and even using them. After all, what good is a weapon if you don't use it?

Diamond looked at the plump shopkeeper who smiled at him behind his rounded glasses. When Diamond had first entered and looked at him, he knew at the moment that he was a cutpurse.

And now Diamond decided to test his taste for greed.

"There... that one. How much is it?" long strong fingers pointed at a particular dagger. The hilt was encrusted with a large ruby.

"This is ten thousand guinea. The intricate design..."

"Let me have a look at it." The plumb man frowned, irritated. Knowing that it is best not to intimidate a monarch, he nodded and with pudgy finger, passed the dagger to the monarch.

Indigo eyes scrutinized the design. It was heavily flawed. Testing the weight of the dagger, he found that it was heavier than usual. The blade wasn't even properly sharpened. Thinking to test the balance of the ornate dagger, he turned towards the shopkeeper.

"Mind if I test it?" by now all of the people in the shop had looked at the monarch, observing his moves.

The shop owner looked doubtfully at the silver haired prince in front of him. Do monarchs know how to throw a dagger? The man snickered inwardly. "Be my guest, your highness."

Turning around, Diamond looked for a target. Founding it, he flipped the blade twice in the air, catching it on the blade. With a calculated flick, he threw the dagger.

A deep frown marred his face. The dagger was only half embedded, instead of the usual fully embedded. That dagger is even worst than he thought.

Everyone was silenced, awed at the flair of the monarch's great swordsmanship.

Suddenly soft clapping was heard. Turning around, a raven haired man leaned against the doorframe. Ending it with a loud clap, the man smiled appreciatively at the only monarch in the room.

"Begging your pardon, your grace. I couldn't help to notice your expertise in throwing the dagger." Walking towards the embedded dagger, the man pulled it out with a small thug.

Diamond couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. A dagger that is usually embedded that deep and especially by him, isn't easy to pull out.

Silver eyes twinkled in amusement as the man fingered the blade. "The blade isn't sharp, unusually heavy and the designs are horrifying. And yet you threw it with ease. I am greatly overwhelmed."

A fierce scowl marred the shop owner's face. "I think you are highly mistaken, Lord Westwood. That beauty is a great handiwork of..."

"Of a child, George. It doesn't even have the decent look of a dagger and you are selling it at how much? 10,000 guinea I heard."

Indigo eyes watched in silent amusement as the already irritated George became highly flustered. Diamond glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner. He would love to watch the outcome of the scene but he had little time left.

Ever since he had met Serena Crescent, time had become too precious to waste. And he is not going to start now.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I have an appointment to meet. If you would excuse me." With a nod, his boots clicked away.

* * *

Bronze ornaments, silverwares and wicket basket clattered the shop. Light could barely filter through the thick drapes and the thick dust on some oak tables brought out a very eccentric ambience of the antique shop. Though the look was not pleasing, the smell wasn't. It was very light and fresh like citrus smell. Bending over, nimble fingers caressed an antique necklace.

The slim gold chain gleamed at her but she didn't bother. Her eyes were locked to the pendant. Crystal, its eight-pointed sapphire jewel winked at her.

Upon closer inspection, she was astonished to find an onyx crescent embedded deep in the crystal. Beautiful... it was simply beautiful. So awed was she in her speculations that she didn't notice a new presence.

"You have great taste in jewels milady."

"And you my lord have a way in disappearing without notice."

A deep chuckle echoed through the corner of the shop. "Forgive me my dear if I have upset you so. I have matters to attend to."

Serena turned around and tweaked Andrew's widow's peak. "And what my dear cousin is so pressing that you have to leave me alone unattended? Carousing with your latest flings again?"

"My dear! You praise me so!" Andrew smiled impishly. Serena only raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Andrew shook his head in mock sorrow. "But sadly tis not what you were thinking."

"Your shipments have arrived?"

"No. It's even better. Its about the new monarch who is now residing in Malove."

Cerulean eyes widen in surprise. "The one who is from Dark Moon?"

"Yes." The blond haired duke nodded his head.

"What about him?"

Andrew suddenly eyed his cousin suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest, Rena? Don't tell me that you too are interested in him!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

Serena scowled at her cousin who is chuckling loudly. "I'd like to see that day."

"You would be if you're lucky. Anyway fate does have a wired sense of humour."

"Same goes to you, Andrew. So what is it about? And don't bother changing the subject again. Its an old trick."

Giving her his arm, Andrew waited for her to take it. "Nothing much except that the prince has a thing for weapons."

"Bah! How very typical. I wager that he hasn't been in a real fisticuffs before."

The bells on the door chimed as the cousins exited the shop.

A polite smile stretched his lips as the blond haired duke returned the smile of a passerby. "Tis hard to say my dear. I heard that he threw a blunt dagger and lodge it deep into the walls of George Arsenal."

"Anyone can do that. Even you can do it, Andy."

Soft straw colored hair wafted in the breeze as Andrew shakes his head. "Not anyone can do it Rena. I don't think I can do it also. The person must have a very powerful wrist power and seasoned to send a blunt dagger deep in the walls."

Serena lets out an unladylike snort. "A showoff and a attention seeker. What a very good combination for a snobbish prince. First, a group of simple-minded drunkards, who dare call themselves the House of the Lords, and now a nick-ninny for a prince. What is the world coming into?"

The Duke of Blazewood sighed. It was impossible to quarrel with his cousin when she had long ago set her mind against the House of the Lords. It would be a miracle to change her thoughts on it especially when the matter is pertaining her status of being single.

And that reminds him.

"How is your dress picking coming to? Ready for another round of the season?" a delighted chuckle escaped the duke when Serena's face squirmed in disgust.

"Sometimes I wonder where you got your information from."

Nodding politely he smiled. "News travels very fast these days dear."

"Don't tell Aunt Agatha this but I have a haunch that she has something up her sleeves."

"I wonder who she is she going to haul you up with. Poor chap." Instantly Andrew winced the moment the words slipped his lips.

Looking at his smug beautiful cousin, he raised an eyebrow at her antics. Even at the age of twenty, the blond beauty still hasn't outgrown the habit of pinching him when he annoys her.

Chuckling more to himself, Andrew continued walking.

A few blocks away, a midnight cloaked coach pulled to a stop. The silver framed door banged open. A silver haired man stepped out. "Don't wait for me."

"Yes your majesty."

Turning around, a pair of indigo eyes scoured for a particular beauty who had claimed his attention weeks ago.

"Where are we heading next?" the words barely slipped past his lips when Serena stumbled on a crack on the pathway. Arms reached out as he tries to catch his falling cousin.

There wasn't even any need.

There, in front of him, his cousin was safely engulfed in the arms of a silver haired man. Andrew smiled inwardly. He couldn't help but notice the way his cousin was staring at the man. He wasn't certain is the savior was returning the stare since his bangs had covered his eyes from Andrew's speculation.

Serena was quite sure that she would be one of the first to sample the fell of the stony pathway. She was very certain that the pathway would feel very hard and cold, even a simple-minded would know it. But instead, she felt very warm and comfortable, not too soft nor hard. It felt right.

Curious at where she had fallen, she opened her eyes and forgot to breathe.

A pair of mysterious eyes stared at her.

He looked familiar.

"If you are quite done staring, I would like to thank your handsome prince charming for saving your fall."

Finally realizing what an awkward picture they make with her in a mid fall and him holding her, immediately Serena tore her gaze from the savior. A crimson blush had instantly appeared on her face as she straightened herself.

Dipping a small bow, Andrew slowly straightened up. "I am Duke of Blazewood. My deepest thanks for stopping my cousin from falling and saving her from further embarrassment."

Sexy luscious lips curved upwards. "Demando. It is my pleasure to be the part of handsome prince charming to Lady Crescent here."

Cerulean eyes widened at the name. Tis no wonder he looks familiar! He was that same person whom she had stumbled upon at Ruben's. Serena was amazed at the difference between her savior and the one at Ruben's. He looked more dashing and mysterious...

Serena scowled at her train of thoughts.

A dark eyebrow arched in great curiosity. Serena seldom have male companions and most of them are thrice her age! "You've met her?"

"Yes we did. At Ruben's he was one of the customers." Serena answered instead. A slight blush was still apparent.

Andrew's curiosity was caught. A late twenties heart-throbber going to that old shabby store is very strange since the only visitors who came are people whose name is on the next list of the Archangel's. Well, other than his cousin. .

"Ruben's? My cousin here has been going there ever since the shop opened and I never once understood why. Tell me milord, did you find anything interesting there?"

Turning his gaze towards Serena, Demando held her gaze. "Yes I did."

Suppressing the urge to shudder, Serena asked, "And what interests you, milord?"

You... 

"Excuse me but did you just said something, milord?" When the silver haired man shook his head, Serena frowned. She could have sworn he had said something.

"Rena dear, are you alright? You looked as if you are trying to solve the world's problems."

Serena shook her head. "I'm fine Andrew. Milord, you still haven't answered my question yet."

"I'm mainly interested in armaments."

A dark eyebrow arched. "Weapons milord?"

Serena couldn't help at the opportunity. She rolled her eyes heavenwards. "Men and their swords," she muttered.

Demando chuckled. So his little sprite has fire.

But Andrew wasn't as agreeable Demando. Instead he waved her off. "Don't mind her. Do you have a keen eye for swords milord?"

Demando tore his gaze from the exasperated beauty. "I can't assure you that I have. After all, the last time I held a sword was a very long time ago."

"Humility. I like that in a man. Tis a trait that is very rare seen a man such as yourself. Do you perchance to be free tomorrow? I need a company for a visit to Pirate's Arsenal."

Pirate's Arsenal? Interesting... perhaps he would be able to give him the answers to the questions that had been nagging at him for a long time. "It would be my pleasure Lord Cainewood."

"Perfect! Meet me at my town house at noon."

Demando smiled as he bowed slightly.

Serena frowned inwardly. She could have sworn that Demando's eyes had just glinted.

* * *

A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry for the late update. I actually had typed this down a month ago but the file went missing and so was my patience. In the end I had to retype it again and me being me, I got carried away with the lazy bug and you should know the rest...

Hehehe... I just hope this suffice your appetite!!

zackire


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimers Applied

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Possession

"Good morning Lady Wexton." A man with his gray sparkled hair bowed low as he stepped back.

Serena Crescent Wexton entered the Blazewood Manor and smiled at the butler. "Good morning Simon. Is my cousin available?"

"Unattached and very much available," a deep voice chuckled.

Turning around, Serena smiled as she watched her cousin descending the stairs. "What brings you here, my beautiful lady?"

"Charming Andrew, but you forget that I am not the ladies whom you mingle with."

Lord Blazewood feigned mortification. "Rena-dear, I would do no such thing!"

A giggle escaped her lips. Sometimes she wondered if her cousin had ever taken up drama lessons from the opera house.

Andrew kissed her cheeks. "You still haven't told me your business being here." Giving her his arm, he lead her into the manor's hall.

Plush Persian carpet softened their steps as they crossed the room. The Blazewood emblem stood majestically on the hearth, overlooking everything in the room. Rich mahogany plush settees were arranged around the hearth, a comfort during winter.

Having finally arranged her skirts to her satisfaction, Serena looked up from her seat. "Is Lord Demando here yet?"

A dark eyebrow arched up. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to follow the both of you to Pirate's Arsenal." Serena sighed when she saw the look on her cousin's face. "Oh wipe that look off your face. I'm just curious."

Andrew tapped his chin. "Where does your curiosity lies?" A sly grin touched his face.

"Begging your pardon milord, Lord Demando has arrived."

* * *

"Beautiful carriage you have here, milord." 

A corner of Demando's lips quipped. "Thank you, Lord Blazewood."

"Drop the formalities milord. Call me Andrew since after all, we are friends, are we not?" The carriage momentarily paused as the other traffic took its turn to pass by.

Indigo eyes turned to look at the lord in front of him. "Yes we are. Then I insist that you call me Demando, Andrew." Even though the sentence was addressed to Andrew, his indigo eyes rested on the woman beside the lord.

The magnificent carriage once again lurched into moving. "Where did you order this carriage, milord?" a soft voice questioned.

"Do you like it?" Demando watched as the beauty adjacent to him turned and face him. The morning sunlight that had filtered through the windows, casted a soft glow around her. Her soft luscious lips parted slightly as she considers her answer. A sudden need to pull her into his arms and ravished her then and there nearly overwhelmed him. Taking a deep breath, Demando reigned in his desire.

"Yes. Its very spacious and comfortable. Its… majestic. A carriage fit for a royal."

"Then I shall have one designed for you, milady."

"Now that would be fitting, isn't it Serena? At last you will have your own carriage." Andrew smiled as he watched his cousin stare at the monarch in front of him.

Indigo eyes glinted as he stared deeply into a pair of captivating cerulean eyes. _Anything for you, love._

Serena blinked. "Pardon me, milord. Did you say something?"

Both men looked at her curiously. "Are you alright, Serena? Nobody said anything."

A light crease formed between her brows. "But I thought…"

The carriage suddenly lurched into a stop, causing Serena to grasp the nearest thing that could balance her.

"We are here, Lord Demando." The coachman shouted as he reigned in the horses.

Andrew turned to open the door. But when he turned around to make sure that his cousin was fine, he was stopped short. Grinning inwardly, Andrew added the scene in front of him to his list.

"When you are done sprawling over his lordship, meet me outside Rena-dear." Chuckling, Andrew as he purposely closed the door behind him as he walked out.

Serena blush heatedly when she finally realized the position she is in. But strangely instead of feeling awkward and strange, she felt comforted and safe. Realizing that she had been Lord Demando's arms for quite a long time, she reluctantly tries to pull herself.

But the arm around her waist prevented it. Snapping her head up, she shot him a questioning look. However the look that the lord gave her made her seem to forget how to breathe.

Demando silently thanked his friend for the privacy as he look at the beauty beside him. The moment the carriage lurched, his arm immediately encircled the beauty beside him. He marveled in silent delight when she suddenly grasped his shoulders tightly as she tries to balance herself. It was an innocent act but turned out to be the opposite when Serena ended up on his lap.

A soft smile lifted his lips as he caressed his knuckles onto her cheeks. Damn, her skin feels much better thank silk. His eyes darkened as he watched with fascination when she slowly licked her lips. Unable to take the silent torture anymore, Demando lowered his lips.

She tasted sweeter than honey. Grazing her lips again, he slowly nibbled her bottom lip. A groan escaped him when he felt her nimble fingers caressing the hair on his neck. Opening his mouth, he licked her lips and was rewarded with a soft whimper.

Knowing that his control was slowly slipping away, he reluctantly pulled away. He was pleased when he saw her dazed look. Caressing her swollen lips, he whispered hoarsely, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a tempest?"

A few minutes later, Andrew watched as his cousin stepped out of the carriage followed by his friend. An eyebrow arched when he noticed the heated blush on her face as she hurried pass him. He was just about to question her when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw the commanding look on his friend's face. Nodding his head, he kept quiet.

* * *

"Show me that sword, old man." Whistler frowned at the arrogant tone but did as he was told. Taking out the long sword, he was contemplating on whether to carve the man in front of him in two or slicing his head off. Knowing that the local authorities would be on his heels in day if he chose either one, he placed the sword on top of the display panel. 

Taking hold of the hilt, the ebony haired man swung the sword around as he tested its balance. "You call this a sword man? It's heavy!"

"That's 'cos ye don't knae how 'tae use it." Whistler grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Darien whipped around and pointed the sword at the shop owner. "What did you say?"

"Raising a sword to an unarm man is very cowardly."

Darien turned around and growled. "And who dares to comment me as such?!"

A silver haired man with a pair of cold indigo eyes glared at him as he entered the shop. Darien glared back as he assessed the new comer. Pointing the tip of the sword at the man, he smirked. "I asked you a question, you…"

"Why the hostility Lord Darien?" A blond haired man stepped forward but placed a restraining hand on a petite form behind the silver haired man.

Onyx eyes softened and the sword was lowered. "Your Grace. What brings you here?"

A smile was plastered on the duke's face as he approached the man. "A personal business." Reaching the dark haired man, the Duke of Blazewood took hold of the long sword. "I do not appreciate people threatening my friends, Lord Darien."

The dark haired lord clenched his jaw tightly. "Forgive me, your grace."

"Make sure that it doesn't happen again." The duke handed the sword to the keeper, turned around and glared at the dark haired lord. "I will not tolerate such nonsense in the future Lord Darien."

A muscle worked visibly at the jaw of the dark haired lord. "Yes, your grace."

"Is everything alright, cousin?" a soft voice asked from behind the bored looking silver haired man.

"Serena! Why are you here? This isn't a place for a lady such as you!"

"It is Lady Wexton to you Lord Darien. I suggest you remember that." Serena frowned as she stood beside the silver haired man, finding comfort in doing so.

Onyx eyes narrowed slightly but immediately recovered. "Forgive me, Lady Wexton," the lord bowed.

"Lord Darien, I would like you to meet my friend, Lord Demando. He will be here for quite a while."

Demando turned his head and nodded his greeting. _So this is the one that dared to touch his woman. Very well…_

As much as he love to see the dark haired lord being blotched up, he knew if it that would happen, there would be a big hole in his expenses. Armed with his years of experience, he smiled. "What can I dae for ye today, yer grace?"

* * *

"This is very nice indeed." Looking over his shoulder he shot out, "Have you found anything interesting yet, Demando?" 

Indigo eyes looked up. "Not yet." In truth, he would rather spend the time staring at a particular person who looked very much overwhelmed at the sight of the large variety of weapons.

Walking over to the beauty, he drawled out. "See anything you like milady?"

Serena stiffened slightly and slowly turned.

Even though the kiss had happened a long while ago, she could still feel its after effects especially when he is near. It was her first kiss and the result was soul shattering. She would have thought that it was going to be a nightmare but instead it made her begging for more and that scared her. It also puzzled her that she didn't push him away like she did to Lord Darien. It was as if she was succumbing to him…

And damn if she was blushing again.

"What is that weapon called milord?"

Demando looked up at the pointed weapon. It was a long single edge sword with a very spacious hilt. Reaching out, he took down the sword and drew it out of its pine sheath. The long blade gleamed as he inspected the workmanship.

"I've not seen a katana done quite expertly like this!" Demando remarked softly.

Serena watched as the lord ran a finger down the blade. Unconsciously she shivered as she remembered how soft his caress was.

"Ye've got a good eye, mi'ord. Not many here knew the weapon." Whistler watched in silent amusement as the silver haired lord swung the blade down. "There's a training room at the back if ye wanta' try it out."

Demando shook his head as he sheathed back the sword. "I don't think it…"

A strong hand grabbed his arm and began dragging him to a wooden door. "Come now Demando. Let us see what you are made of. Who knows you got more than you bargain for." Andrew continued dragging but turned his head momentarily to wink at the shocked friend of his.

Serena leaned against the wall as she watched a certain lord trying his best to change her cousin's mind. A soft giggle escaped her as she watched the comical scene before her. Knowing her cousin, nothing would ever change his mind once he had set his mind to.

"Amused my dear?" Serena gritted her teeth before she turned to meet her adversary.

"Have I not reminded you to address me properly milord?" Serena hissed.

"Such fire. I love having that in my women. Its much more challenging for me to tame."

"If you think you can get me that easily, you better think again milord!" Serena hissed and turned to move away but hand shot out and held her in a vice grip.

"Release her milord." A dangerous soft voice sliced through the training room.

Instantly the whole room hushed down as the occupant turned to watch a silver haired man sauntering dangerously towards a petite woman and her captor.

Serena looked anxiously at the silver haired man before her. His eyes had darkened dangerously as he glared at her captor. She shuddered inwardly when she noticed that he looked ready to battle with his straight back and legs apart.

"And what if I said no?"

A pair of forest green eyes darkened in mounting anger. Thinking to take the matter in his own hands, Andrew strode to his cousin only to be stopped by a restraining hand the second time that day. Andrew turned around to question his friend but immediately nod his head when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Then I shall have to challenge you for the sake of the lady's honor."

Darien snickered after he thought over the challenge. "Granted."

Walking to the middle of the room, Darien rolled his shoulders and swung his sword in a scissored way. Feeling quite confident of himself, he smirked at the silver haired lord. "Take your own sweet time to calm your wrecking nerves before I carve you out."

Serena could feel her guilt gnawing at her conscience as she watched Demando prepare himself. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him. "Milord, forgive me for causing you a great inconvenience."

Momentarily pausing, Demando faced the fidgeting beauty. "You will never bring inconvenience to me. He forced it upon himself the moment he touched you."

Serena bowed her head. She didn't know what that meant and decided to push the thought aside. Her eyes stung from unshed tears. "But if you were to get hurt, I would never forgive myself."

A soft smile curved his lips as Demando caught hold of her chin. Using his fingers, he slowly brought her face up. He took in every little detail of her. From her clear cerulean eyes that threatened to spill with tears to her quivering lips. Suddenly her eyes fluttered shut and the tears trailed down her cheeks.

Oblivious to the stares and an astonished duke, Demando leaned down and kissed the crystalline pearls away. Straightening, he stared hard into the cerulean eyes that was staring back at him and whispered. "No one touches what is mine."

Turning around, he motioned to Andrew and the duke immediately took his cousin to a safer part in the room that not only protected the occupant but also provide a great view of what's going to happen.

Unbuttoning his jacket, he tossed it aside and a moment later his tunic followed suit. With only a pair of breeches, Demando reached down and took the sheathed katana that he had taken a moment ago in the shop. Finally ready, Demando strode to the middle of the room.

"I will kill you for kissing her!" Darien vowed as he got into his battle stance.

"Then I shall do the same for touching what is mine." Demando leaned down and pointed his sakabatou to the ground, his thumb ready at the sheath to draw the sword.

"The first to draw blood shall win." Whistler stated as he signaled to the challengers to start the spar.

* * *

A/N: Well how do you like it? Sorry for the late update. I just hope that this chapter suffice your thirst for the story before you guys do something to me shudders i'm innocent!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

Chapter 7: Sparring

"Andrew you have to stop them! He is going to get hurt!" Serena cried as she clutched the black lapels of the body beside her.

The Duke of Blazewood looked grimly at his cousin. A shake of his head and the tightening of his arm around her shoulders was his answer. A challenge had been called out for and the only way to end it was for either one to one and in this case, the first person who draws the opponent's blood.

Serena clenched her eyes shut and gnawed at her lips. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help feeling the overwhelming worry over a certain silver haired lord. She couldn't stand the thought of him being wounded. _Dear god, please let him be safe!_

A deep bellow sliced thorough the room. The blond haired woman whipped her head and her eyes widened.

Indigo eyes narrowed as the figure in front of him charged at him, bellowing his war cry. His mind had long been empty of thoughts except for the man in front of him. Leaning slightly from his stance, he watched the dark haired man cross the invisible line that he had marked. Exhaling slowly, his thumb suddenly jerks and with blinding speed, the katana flashed as it met its adversary.

The dark haired man withdrew only to spin around with his sword scissoring at the silver haired man. Demando flicked his wrist and parried the cut with ease. Pivoting on his left foot, he spun around, twisting the deadly blade. The metal slashed down on the adversary's shoulder.

The dark haired man slumped to the floor. A slight trickle of blood was seen on the small slash of his left cheek. Pain seared through his shoulder and expecting a deep slash, he brought his right hand to the shoulder. Onyx eyes widened. There wasn't even a small cut!

A loud intake of breath was heard. "Nagare Illusive Attack." Cold indigo eyes turned and glared questioningly at the old shop owner. "Amazing! You managed to execute the reverse blade attack with ease."

Demando was about to shot out his question when the old man suddenly shouted. "Lord Demando is the winner!"

As soon as the winner was announced, a blond haired woman darted towards the bare-chested warrior. In her state of absolute relief, she had forgotten the golden rules of the do's and don'ts of being a lady and threw herself at warrior.

The cold indigo eyes softened as he caught the precious being in his arms. A soft smile graced his lips as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. His arms tightened reflexively when he felt her shudders.

"Had you not won earlier, I think I would have died. She was choking the very air from me!" Andrew commented as he winked at the silver haired man. "Remind me not to be around worried driven women."

Demando chuckled softly but immediately frown. Pushing his woman to the duke, his wrist flicked. The honed metals clang.

Astonished, Andrew quickly carried his cousin to a safe spot. He has a hunch that he was doing a great favor to his silver haired friend.

The lord of Cainewood snarled and once again slashed down his sword. Demando gritted his teeth. A small dagger protruded from his left upper arm. Damn it, he was duped into thinking that his adversary would swipe him in the abdomen onto to feign it and his left arm shot out, dagger in hand.

Taking a few steps back, he was slightly irritated to find a barrier. He was cornered and his adversary knew it, he could see the glee in his eyes as he once again brought down his long sword down.

Precision was crucial. Crouching down, he suddenly turned around and surged his body to the wall. A collective gasp was heard as the spectators watched the warrior kick up the wall and jumped high over the dark haired lord.

Onyx eyes mirrored his astonishment and fear as he watched the silver haired man come down at him, his hair billowing wildly around him. He felt his throat went dry as he recognized the chilling look in the indigo eyes.

Droplets of blood dripped onto the lord's forehead.

"Tsuyora no Nagareboshi!"

The instant the attack was cried out, the katana flashed twelve times. If one were to blink, he would have missed it.

Andrew watched in awe as the warrior landed softly on his feet. The instant he had sheathed his sword, the lord of Cainewood slumped to the ground. An urgent tug brought his thoughts back.

Demando muttered in mounting irritation as the pain on his upper arm screamed for attention. Gripping the hilt, he tore out the offensive dagger. Blood gushed out to the already bloodied arm. Inspecting the wound, he noticed that it wasn't a deep cut.

"Stupid idiot. Don't even know how to wield a dagger," Demando spat disgustedly as he eyed the unconscious body. Already people are crowding around him to check the injuries. But Demando knew that most of his bones are broken especially his ribs and it will take months to recover.

"Demando, your arm!" Serena eyed the bleeding wound and immediately leaned down to tear off strips from her gown.

"We should bring you the doctor." Andrew watched worriedly as his cousin fussed over the warrior. Had he not been not worried, he could have sworn that his friend looked exasperated.

"The wound is not deep, Andrew." Demando shook his head. "A few stitches and a good rest would do."

Andrew nodded his agreement and passed his clothes once Serena had finished tying up the strips. "In that case, my place would be best. Serena used to attend to the sick."

* * *

"That will be all Simon." Serena turned around to the warm water beside her and dipped the white towel into the basin. Her hands reddened as she wrenched the excess water out.

Andrew watched the scene before him silently as he nursed his drink. His friend didn't flinch when the blood was cleaned from his wound. "That was a neat attack you did back there. Care to tell me the origins?"

"I learned it from an old friend of mine. He has a thing for kenjitsu."

A golden eyebrow arched. "Kenjitsu? What is that?"

A short silence permeated from the silver haired lord as the lady beside him began to thread the gaping flesh. It took five stitches before the woman was satisfied. Taking a small dagger on the side table, the thread was cut. Not once through the agonizing ordeal did the silver haired lord flinch.

"Kenjitsu is an old art of aggression that is greatly used to kill your adversary. Kenjitsu has many forms of attack, depending on the schools that you go to."

"Kill? But I didn't see the lord you left back there as dead."

"True. As I said, it all depends on who is teaching. I had no care for bloodshed so I mainly defeated him, not kill him." The indigo eyes darkened as the memory of the fight flashed through his mind.

"And you almost gotten yourself killed." A soft voice whispered from the golden haired lady.

Turning around, Demando wrapped his uninjured arm around the woman's waist, stopping her from moving away from him.

Andrew grinned at the sight before him. From the moment his cousin had 'introduced' the lord to him, he instantly could feel the connection between them but his cousin was too thick headed to admit it. Thinking to let the new couple some privacy, he quietly slipped between the huge doors.

He needed to get those two together. Walking towards his study, Andrew smiled at the plans teasing his mind. He would need a professional to help him. He would need his Aunt Agatha.

Serena was shocked to find his arm wrapped around her waist. She waited for the repulsive feeling that usually accompanied her whenever an unwanted character pulls this type of stunt. Instead she felt herself relaxing under his touch. Sighing, she looked down at the man holding her.

"You still got yourself hurt because of me."

Indigo eyes softened at the broken whisper. A gasp escaped her as he pulled her onto his lap. Demando momentarily closed his eyes as he relish the feel of her. Damn she fitted so right in his arms. Resting his chin on top of her crown, he waited patiently for her to settle down.

"It wasn't your fault that I was hurt. Darien played his cards dirty and I underestimated him. If it was anybody to be blame, its him." Shifting, he forced her chin upwards and stared into her eyes. "He touched you and marred your honor. I do not permit that. Hell I do not like anyone touching you at all."

Serena's eyes widened at that statement. "What do you mean…" Serena meant to ask him about his statement when his mouth suddenly claimed hers. Then her thoughts became frayed.

Instead of the gentle kiss he bestowed upon her earlier, this kiss was hard and possessive. His tongue took advantage of her open cave and swept in, creating sweet chaos along the way. He explored her sweet cave and groaned when her tongue timidly stroke his own. His mouth slanted over hers as her fingers played at his soft hair at his neck.

A soft whimper of protest escaped the dewy lips when Demando pulled away only to continue his ministration onto her creamy neck. Trailing hot kisses down her jaw, he slowly and seductively licked at the part where her neck meets her shoulder. A loud gasp soon followed and Demando smiled against her skin.

Trailing back to her sweet neck, he suddenly nipped at the tempting pulse that begged for his attention. His control nearly snapped when he heard her sexy moan as she gripped his hair in an almost painful tug. Nuzzling the small mark that he had made, he licked at it as to sooth away the pain. Knowing his control is at the brink, he reluctantly pulled away as he calms his labored breaths.

In a matter of seconds, his heartbeat slowed to the usual. Glimpsing down, a satisfied grin gifted his face. It seems that his little tempest still hasn't recovered yet.

Bringing up her hand to her lips, cerulean eyes blinked. Her face flushed as she recalled the kiss he gave her. Only a kiss and all of her thoughts went out of the window. Not to mention that she had participated so wantonly and she didn't even try to repulse him!

_What would Aunt Agatha says if she finds out about this?_ At the thought of her stoic aunt, a groan escaped her. So intense was she in her thoughts that she barely heard the soft chuckle.

"It seems that Andrew has gone." At the mention of her cousin, she suddenly shot out of her comfortable seat and scanned frantically for him.

_Oh no! She almost forgot about him!_ "Oh no," she groaned out as she massaged her suddenly throbbing temples.

"What's the matter, love?" a rich deep voice asked her. Strong arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Andrew has seen it all! He's bound to tell Aunt Agatha. It's going to be the end of me," she groaned again as she unconsciously leaned against the hard chest behind her.

"I don't think he is going to." Serena shot a questioning look. "Lets just say, intuition." Serena rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the warm embrace.

* * *

"I would inscribe laudanum for the pain and advise that you have plenty of rest, milord."

"That would be all, Dr. Robertson. My butler will see you out." A short spectacled man bowed low and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Your shoulder cracked, left arm dislocated and your ribs are in a mess. Hell man, what did you do to him? Touch his woman or something?" a brown haired man asked as he sat himself in the living chair beside the huge bed.

Dark onyx eyes hardened. "He kissed Serena and she lets him."

Bryan raised his eyebrows in silent amusement. "What was his name again?"

"Demando. Lord Demando." Darien spat out the name. The glass that he was holding shattered and blood dripped onto the white sheets. _Lord Demando, you will pay. YOU WILL PAY!_

_

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Sorry if this chapter is too short. It is too short for my taste. Plus I'm not even satisfied with my work these days. Its like I'm writing crap and the standard of my composing sux.. Grr… Sorry guys if this chappie or any of my chappies in any other story sux…_

_zackire_


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Standard Disclaimers Applied. Read if you like it, stop reading it and read a new fic you hate it.

Indigo Eyes: Chapter 8, Plan One

* * *

Serena Crescent drummed her fingers in irritation. Every once in a while her eyes will linger towards a corner of the room. Piles of different colored boxes of different sizes towered the corner, mocking her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Would you mind stop doing that? It is irritating," Serena frowned as the feline stopped its tail in mid-air. Indigo met cerulean challengingly.

_Thump._

Serena sighed in despair. "First Aunt Agatha, now you. Why is it that I have a feeling that you two having something planned for me?"

Indigo eyes glinted. _Perhaps…_

On haunches, her hand reached out and scratched the feline behind its ears. Diamond let out a loud approval purr as the mistress before him continued on her musings.

"I can't seem to figure out what she is trying to do. I do hope she is not thinking on putting me up for the season. All the false flattery and lustful glances," Serena shuddered at the thought. "My skin is crawling at the thought of it!"

Indigo eyes glinted again. _Ah… I can cure that for you, little one. _A pink tongue peeked out as it licks the flawless skin. A soft giggle escaped the petite blond as the feline continued its ministrations on her hand.

A soft knock broke the trance of the room. A plump woman in her forty winters entered. "Rena ye are not ready yet! Ye have a luncheon with the other ladies!" the woman gasped as she strode in long strides.

"Can't I just not go?" Serena looked pleadingly. "I will fall asleep if I do go!"

Martha tsked disapprovingly. Holding out the dresses she has chosen, she waited for lady's choice. "The blue one indeed. It brings out the color of yer eyes nicely child. What do ye think puss?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Diamond swished his tail in approval of the dress. _Now what about this luncheon..._

"Martha, you have been with us for a long time now. What do you think Aunt Agatha is planning now?" Serena walked behind the screen and began untying the intricate knots of her dress.

"The usual, child. Getting you saddled up with a nice young lad. Lord knows this place is lacking of them especially when that red headed Barrel is still out. I bet her next target is the new monarch. May the lord save him then," her eyebrows wrinkled in disgust.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. A barrel? Why would a barrel be a threat to me?_

A loud giggle echoed off the screen. "Her name is Beryl, Martha. Not barrel."

"Barrel would be better considering the amount of lads she has seduced." Martha snorted. Walking towards the screen, she passed the blue dress to her lady. "Are ye alright in there? Not suffocating underneath the corset are ye?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Ah! So tis a woman. _Indigo eyes glinted as ideas flashed into his mind.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm not an invalid, Martha. Though the thought of murdering the person who created corset is very pleasing at the moment." Serena smiled when she heard Martha laughed.

Tying up the last knot, she stepped from behind the screen.

* * *

A hushed silence lingers in the room as a figure entered the salon. The aura of supremacy and power teased the occupants of the room, nearly suffocating them. Heads turned up from their cards as the sharp indigo eyes scanned the place.

A corner of his mouth tipped upwards. One by one, the occupants of Jack's Gambling Salon recovered from the momentary shock as the regal monarch passed them, heading towards the center table.

"Good afternoon gentleman. Mind if I join you?" Immediately, the lords nodded their heads and a seat was pulled out for the Prince of Dark Moon. Cards were shuffled and were evenly distributed. Stacks of notes lined up in front of every lord. Eyes widened slightly as the monarch of the group took out a thick stack of notes, piling them up in front of him.

"Let us start now, gentleman."

A few hours later, a large circle of men crowded around the center table. A mount of stacked notes piled up in front of the only calmed player in the circle. Sweat dotted on the foreheads of the other players in the circle, some had taken off their cravats. It was the last round and everyone was tensed. At last, the cards were shown.

Men held their breaths as the indigo eyed prince held back. Slowly, he unveiled his cards. "Royal flush."

"Blimey! Again! That's impossible!" a stout red haired lord exclaimed as he tries to get over his shock. "You have a good hand, your majesty."

Demando laughed. "Nay, Lord Hacorte. It's just plain luck. Come now!" Demando scanned the sour faces of the room or to be exact, faces of the players. "To commemorate my meeting with such sporting players, I shall invite all of you to the best wine and cigars the Crimson Fort have."

Instantly, the sour faces lit up as the name of Demando of Dark Moon etched on their mind.

Indigo eyes glinted. _Ah... Plan one has been executed… perfect…_

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Agatha frowned slightly as she viewed the parchment again. "Don't you think it is a bit too drastic? This is Serena we are talking about sister. Not Lady Vandermeer's daughter."

Lady Eleanor Harthcorth waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "Of course it will! You worry too much Lexy." Her eyes suddenly twinkled. "It will be the talk of the century! A romantic love between a stubborn…"

Agatha felt that age has finally caught up with her. This whole match-making thing is getting too stressful for her old bones to jump around in. Tossing a look at her mirror image, she sighed. _Absolutely stressful…_

"Don't you think so sister?" Agatha immediately snapped her attentions back. Eleanor looked expectantly for her answer. _What was she saying just now?_ Since she didn't catch a word her twin sister had been saying, Agatha opted for a safe answer.

"Yes." It seemed to be the right answer. Eleanor beamed at her and opened her mouth in mid-way before a slight knock sounded.

"Good afternoon my beautiful aunties," a deep voice drawled out. The ladies in the room turned and watched as their nephew, the Duke of Blazewood entered the salon.

"And what brings the rake of our family in here?" Agatha asked as she turned her cheek to accept Andrew's kiss.

"Not to seduce us I hope," piped in Eleanor. Andrew threw a dashing smile at her as he settles himself into the plush settee.

"It would help if you were twenty years younger, dear aunt." Andrew winked at Agatha as she giggled at her sister's gasp.

"Are you saying that I'm not enchanting anymore, boy?" green eyes glinted in humor as Eleanor attempts at being riled.

Ever the charming gentleman, Andrew chuckled. "If that was true, I would be devastated. After all, good looks run in the family, isn't it true Aunt Agatha?"

Laughter rang in the air. It was after sometime later did Agatha finally had enough control to stifle her laughter into giggles. Looking back at her smiling sister and her still chuckling nephew, she finally controlled herself.

"I do hope you ladies are discussing about Serena." At this, two pair of eyes looked at each other. "I have a proposition that I can assure you its worth your devious minds."

Eleanor leaned on her elbows. "And what is this proposition?"

Andrew's eyes glinted in mischief. Serena is going to love him for this… "Tis about Serena and Lord Demando…"

* * *

The temples of her head throbs a dull beat. It had only been an hour but it felt as if it was a lifetime of pure torture. Casting a forced smile, Serena silently prayed for it to end.

"My papa bought me a new dress. It was made by one of the best dressmaker in France! What about you, Serena? What did you get for yourself this month?" Victoria asked. Instantly all eyes were glued to the golden haired lady.

Serena was quick to catch her groan of frustration. What kind of conversation is this? Tis no wonder men thought women are fickle minded. "Nothing, I didn't get anything."

A collective gasp of horror echoed through the garden. From the looks the ladies were giving her, she was almost certain she had killed them all with her speech. All at once, they began fanning themselves to get over the shock.

Serena sighed. Well almost.

Marie Vandemeer clucked in pity. "Tis no wonder no men lay their eyes on you." Serena shot a glare at the unwanted comment.

A laced fan snapped close. "Speaking of men, I overheard my father's conversation with his friends about the new monarch in Crimson Fort." All at once the three ladies leaned their head towards the auburn lady. "They say he is extremely good looking with an enormous… well you know... **that**."

Marie Vandemeer and Victoria Sandsburn gasped while a particular petite form blinked her widened eyes. After a few blinks, Serena resisted the urge to groan in disgust. Of all the things!

"I'm not finished yet ladies. They also say that he is extremely good in…"

* * *

"Bed… Ah the comfort of my bed…" Serena groaned out as she wiggled her body to get into a more comfortable position.

"If you keep doing that, one would get the wrong ideas." Cerulean eyes snapped open as a sandy blond duke strode in.

"Get out Andrew. I'm not in the mood to entertain your non-comical jokes at the moment."

Andrew smiled in amusement. "A bit testy today cousin. Had fun at the luncheon?" Though a second after that a shocked expression cross his face as a feather pillow flew past his head. The edges grazed his ears.

"That bad I presume?" Andrew chuckled as he settled himself beside his cousin. Suddenly a sly grin crossed his face. In an instant a bouts of giggles echoed the room.

"What is it? I can't hear you!" Andrew chortled as he continues his tirade. After a long moment of giggles and uncontrollable laughter, a thoroughly disgruntled Serena was glaring at a grinning Andrew.

"That was totally ungentlemanly!" Serena resisted the urge of sticking out her tongue.

Onyx eyes widened innocently. "Since when was I ever a gentleman?" Ignoring the murdering look that was thrown at him, he continued. "So tell me, what did Primavella's new topic is about now?"

* * *

Indigo eyes eyed the tall vines that led up to a small window. Taking a deep breath, Diamond played with his sense of smell. Soft calming vanilla scent calmed his strained nerves. After hours of trying his hands at lady luck and dunking his head into what turned out to be a drunkard party, it's good to have a soft calming presence to ease him.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. What in the…!

Martha Calloway shook her head slightly as she eyed the vines beneath her young mistress's window. She could have sworn she saw a something move towards her young mistress's window.

* * *

"Elizabeth Bella Panners…" An eyebrow arched. Andrew was highly curious as he eyed the slight blush on his cousin's porcelain feature.

Serena shifted uncomfortably. This wasn't a topic that she wanted to discuss with her ever nosy cousin. Serena took a slight glance the corners of her eye. A defeated sigh escaped her. One might be surprise at the hobbies that rakes have been keeping secretly…

"She said that the new monarch who is residing in Crimson Fort is extremely eye-catching." Taking a deep breath, she continued in a whisper, "And he has an enormous… you know... **that."**

To say that Andrew was shocked, it will be a mockery. He was passed the point of shock, more towards the combination of bewilderment and humor, which to choose he knew not. Had he known that women talk would consist of this, he would have gladly accompanied his cousin to the luncheon. Silently, he added a mental note to always accompany Serena to her luncheons in the future.

Hidden behind the ornate changing screen, a pair of indigo eyes glinted. _What the hell? Did I just hear correctly?_

Taking a few more steps towards the oblivious cousins in the room, black ears twitched as he listened to the conversation that continued. A small smile made its way to the feline's features as it inwardly chuckled. _Damn… this is becoming more interesting… Ah… at least they got it right…_

Taking a peek at Andrew, Serena rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look! How am I to know she was going to bring that subject up! It's not as if he is that handsome."

Andrew finally snapped his jaw shut, his mind finally snapping into the rightful places. "And how would you know? You haven't even met him."

"It's all hearsay. I wager that his majesty is just a pompous fat old man." Serena curved her arms at her side, an extremely bad imitation of a fat old man. I would never fall for such a person. For anyone for that matter."

Indigo eyes glinted again. _Fat? Pompous? Old man! _Indigo eyes glanced down. _We shall see how far you will fall my dear... _Thinking it was enough, the feline decided to take matter into its own hands.

"Meow!"

* * *

A/N: hey there! This chapter as you would have realized doesn't have the usual 'connections' which I usually put. I need a new change from the usual stuffs that I had been writing, so I wrote what I wrote. I do hope its up to your expectations even though some ppl whom I noticed just don't get the fact that I'm writing a fanfiction based on ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.

Haiz… these ppl really need to check their dictionaries about A/U. That's why I wrote the stuffs at the note part. smirks Thanx for reading and review if you have any comments even what you wish to read more of.

Till next time!

zackire


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine : Plan 2

Standard Disclaimers Applied

* * *

A startled jump and a yip, the occupants turned to look at the source of the sound. Serena lit up as soon as she saw a black feline prowling towards the bed. "Diamond! Come here sweetie and meet my cousin."

"Diamond? I don't suppose you are blind, Serena," Andrew commented wryly as he watched the huge feline climbed beside Serena.

"Very amusing, Andrew."

"Are you sure that this is a cat? It looks more like a Jaguar cub." An eyebrow arched majestically as the object of discuss meowed loudly at him, showing him his elongated canines. It might sound strange but somehow his memory vault nagged him that there was something very familiar about the overgrown Jaguar cub that his cousin called her cat.

Serena lets out an unladylike snort, earning a few raised eyebrows. "Demando says that Diamond is just the right size that a healthy adult male cat. Isn't that right, honey?" a loud purr was Diamond's only answer as Serena gifted one of her famous scratches.

Andrew watched as his cousin scratched the feline behind its ears again, earning a very satisfied loud purr from the pampered feline. Amazing how a magnificent animal such as that would be dragged so low at some scratches given to it. Suddenly something of what Serena had said caught his attention. "Demando? When did the both of you engage in the first name basis?" A mischievous smirk slowly spreads. "Which reminds me, why were you so upset when your Demando got injured? Was it after the carriage incident or before?"

Instantly a pair of ears perked up and twitched every once in a while in earnest. _Yes love… why were you so worried over me?_

Startled at the quick change of subject, Serena snapped her mind back into place as she frantically rummaged through her brain of a quick answer that will get her out of this predicament. "He is not my Demando, Andrew and he is just a friend. Can't I be worried over my friend?" On seeing the look on Andrew's face, Serena added, "And for your information, nothing happened inside the carriage so you can get rid of that smile on your face. It is unnerving."

"Right… So it is a norm to have a lady running and throwing herself into her male friend, crying into his chest and then engage in a passionate kiss in public," Andrew stated as he counted off his fingers. Peeking a glance at his cousin, Andrew watched as his cousin's eyes widened over that revelation. The urge to laugh over his cousin's perfect imitation of a live fish was very overwhelming.

If the earth could open up and swallow her whole, she would gladly jump in without question. How could she have forgotten that everyone was present and watching her engaging in a uhmm… kiss with a slightly injured and bare-chested Demando. "Everyone was watching weren't they?" she whispered.

Try as he might, Andrew couldn't quit baiting his already flustered cousin one last time. Wiping his face of all emotions, Andrew patted Serena's hand. "You did me proud however. I have never in my life ever been much prouder of my no-longer-spinster cousin." Leaning down, Andrew whispered his final blow, mischief twinkling in his eyes. "And guess who was present, Rena?"

Knowing that this will be the perfect and only time to make his exit, Andrew got up and walked towards the door only to pause in the doorway. "It was the Sun Daily reporter, Richard Craig." A loud amused chuckle followed Andrew as he quickly closed the door and made his escape.

As if the plague itself was standing in her doorway, Serena groaned in mortification and slammed her body into the mattress, covering her face with her pillow. Good lord! Now the whole country will know her little escapade with an extremely handsome and high rated sex appeal man. Wait a minute! When did she start complementing men on their looks? This is bad… extremely bad…

Suddenly a soft furry face nudged her face.

Turning her face towards the squinting cat, Serena pushed her pillow away. "Oh Diamond, I'm ruined! Aunt Agatha is bound to bind me with Demado." Taking the huge feline into her arms, Serena snuggled into its fur, feeling immediately comforted and warm.

"What am I going to do?" Serena moaned again.

Indigo eyes glinted. _Do nothing love. Just leave everything to me. I'll make sure you would beg for more of my attention once I'm done with you…_

Hours went by and soon it was night, a time where most creatures would retire to their dream world. A dark black figure swished its tail and a pair of bright indigo eyes glinted in the room as it watched the world outside succumb to the call of Mother Nature. Crickets played its rhapsody in tune with the slight rumbling from the heavy clouds above. A woman in sheer nightgown shivered slightly in her bed as the night's breeze tickled her.

Sensing her discomfort, the cat stood, stretched and jumped from its perched on the window sill. Standing in the center of the room, indigo eyes suddenly glinted as an invisible storm circled around the feline creature. Streaks of blue glinted from the storm as the changing process took place. At last the storm calmed down, in place where a cat once used to be, a very much undressed King of Dark Moon crouched on the floor.

Stretching his protesting muscles, Demando Diamond of Dark Moon, stood up and eyed the silhouette that is comfortably snuggled in the large bed. Walking towards the bed, Demando slowly pulled the covers aside and climbed in, careful not to awaken his precious bed partner. Shifting to his side, his strong arms stretched out and wrapped around his precious bundle.

Soft smell of vanilla wafted in the air. Taking a lungful of it, Demando leaned in and buried his face into the soft golden tresses, enjoying the calming effects it has on him. A slight whimper escaped from the woman in his arms and to his surprise and pleasure, shifted to her side and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Demando shifted his precious bundle as which her face is pillowed by his shoulder, their legs entwined.

Closing his eyes, Demando released all the tension that had been burdening him the whole day. It had been a tough day, playing the ever diplomat to a bunch of drunkards and playing the part of a docile cat. If someone had joked about him being an infatuated cat by day and a possessive lover by night a few years ago, he would have gladly backhanded the worthless creature. But now, turning his gaze down, he took in the peaceful features of his delicate tempest. But now, he would do everything and anything to keep her with him and damn those who tries otherwise.

Reaching out, he caressed her soft cheeks. After Andrew had gone home, Martha had came in and bustled his beauty into choosing the gowns that she is going to wear at a ball that Agatha had threatened her into coming. Indigo eyes glinted. His little tempest will be at the ball and he will make sure that none will dance with her except him.

She is his and his only!

* * *

A great hall welcomed the new comer as he made his way to the receptionist. His boots clicked away on the newly waxed parquet floor. A majestic chandelier hung from the center of the lobby, casting an ethereal glow to the large bouquet of flowers that stood underneath it.

The oak counter gleamed in its polish. The boots suddenly clicked to a stop and instantly a receptionist snapped to attention. Careful to notice the stature of the man before him, the man executed a grand bow. "What can I do for you milord?"

"I believe I have an appointment with Lord Hacorte."

"Gladly milord but before I can inform his lordship of your arrival, may I have your name for reference?" taking an inked quill and a parchment, the receptionist waited.

Indigo eyes glinted from behind the thick bangs. "My name is Demando of Darkmoon." Upon hearing it, the receptionist momentarily paused in his writing only to gape at the blue blood in front of him.

"Milord, his majesty, Demando of Darkmoon has arrived and is," before the man could complete his announcement, a tall figure entered the room, his aura of authority instantly hovered the air.

"Currently walking into your office, milord." Demando smirked as the occupants in the room stoop up. It was obvious that some sort of meeting was going on. "Forgive me for my abrupt appearance milord. I didn't know you were busy with a client. Perhaps another time then." Just as he was about to turn around, an elderly man with gray hair speckling in his red tresses smiled warmly.

Walking towards the monarch, the old man stopped a foot from him and bowed. "Your highness, it is good to see you again. Please, you weren't interrupting anything. Have a seat."

Taking up the offer, Demando took his seat opposite a familiar dark haired man. Curiosity teased him. "Have we met, milord?"

The lord before him smiled and tipped his head to the side, a habit he had taken in to hide his silent amusement. "Yes we had your highness. You have an extremely impressive wrist power if I recall."

The memory that had been flitting around his mind suddenly stopped and revealed itself. "Ah yes… You are the one that pulled out the implanted dagger."

"You have met Count Devere, your highness?" Lord Hacorte asked as he placed a goblet of rich red wine on the table in front of Demando much to his pleasure.

Demando eyed the red liquid before tearing his gaze and rest it on the old lord who sat on his left. "Yes I have, a few days ago actually."

Lord Hacorte nods his head. "So what brings you here, your highness?"

Demando leaned down and took the goblet in his hand. Swirling the red liquid around, he paused momentarily before he took a sip of the liquid. Warmth slowly spread into his system. Ahh.. it has been a long time… "Actually milord, I need your help. 'Tis regarding a ball at Almack Mansion."

_Plan two, executed…_

Oblivious to the other two who is currently in heated discussion, a pair of onyx eyes watched reverently. His friend would be extremely glad about this new information. Count Devere raised an eyebrow as a familiar feminine name whispered the air.

Very extremely interested…

* * *

"There! Done for the day." With a flick of his wrist, the thick ledger book closed with a thud. Stretching, the Duke of Blazewood walked silently towards the bar in his study. Just as he was about to pour the rich brown liquid from the decanter, a soft knock stopped him. Muttering a curse under his breath, the blond haired duke acknowledges the knock.

"Begging your pardon, your grace. Count Devere wishes an audience with you."

A gold eyebrow arched in silent curiosity even though still irritated at being interrupted. "Bring him in."

A short while later, a dark haired man entered the study. Not even bothering to announce his presence, Jason leaned against the doorframe. "Not intruding I hope," the count asked as he eyed the glass of leftover brandy cradled in the duke's hand.

Instantaneously, Andrew who had been musing in his own thoughts snapped out of his reverie. "Just had a testy day. Join me?" Andrew managed a smiled as he motioned towards the seat in front of him.

Moving away from his current position, Jason of Devere settled himself on the seat that was offered. Looking up, Jason slowly took in his friend's appearance and let out a low whistle. "Damn Andrew, you look like hell. What happened? Your new mistress took too much from you?"

A mischievous smirk tipped his grace's lips. "Ah, the every man's dream. But you are far from the answer."

Jason chuckled in amusement. As gentleman and sophisticated Andrew could be, none could ever imagine his childhood friend's robust appetite. "Then what is it ? Your cousin?"

Massaging an almost dull throb at his temple that the name caused, Andrew sighed. "It is hard being a matchmaker."

Onyx eyes widened a slight fraction. Andrew? Matchmaking? Has his friend gone mad? Just as he was about to shoot out a question, Andrew cut him off. "What brings you here? If you need a room to hide from another angry father again, you are welcome to use the ones upstairs."

Jason chuckled over that particular memory. Life as a rake is never uneventful. Shifting his hands to rest on the armrests, Jason slowly leaned in as he remembers his purpose in being here, his curiosity to his friend can wait. "Remember the new monarch that had arrived here a few days ago?" Andrew nodded his head, silently urging his friend on.

"Well he is…"

As Andrew listened carefully to this new information, his eyes widened fraction by fraction as his friend continues his description of the new monarch. By the end of the conversation, one phrase sang through his mind.

Bloody hell!

* * *

A/N: Hey again! I'm back from the dead… hehehe.. So hows the chapter? Like it or hate it? Yeah I notice the chapter is a bit shorter but don't worry I have everything planned out. And things are gonna get very heated in the next chapter especially when Andrew confronts Diamond when he is in the middle of well can't ruin the surprise now, can I? hehehe…

Plus there is still the ball thing that I still am wrecking my brains off. Not to worry, I have tons of reference books and the internet to guide me in this. Interested? Keep keeping the tabs on me…

Ciaoz!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Standard Disclaimers Applied

Chapter 10: Revealed

* * *

The silence in the room was unnerving and there was a tinge of tension hovering in the air. Andrew unclenched his fist as he released a pent up breath. The information that had just been told to him swirled around and the sign of an upcoming headache nagged for his attention. Instead Andrew focused on the question at hand. 

"Are you certain about this, Jason?" the leather armchair squeaked as the occupant leaned back and stared at the dark haired man before him.

The count nodded. "Yes I am."

"You are my friend, Jason and I value honesty," Andrew stared pointedly at his friend as he allows the man before him catch the hint behind the words.

The count nodded again. "And as I. You have known me for long, Andrew and you should know that I have never told any falsehood to you."

"People can change with temptation as Adam had when he plucked the forbidden fruit." Andrew leaned forward and continued, "But I trust you. Don't make me regret it."

Jason nodded at the statement. The gravity of honesty had always been stressed between them and fortunately both had pass with ease. One could never drop his guard. Intending to ease the tension in the room, Jason chuckled heartily. "How long have you had that tick on your jaw?"

It took a few seconds before an amused chuckle was heard, the tension finally lifted.

* * *

"Coffee milord?"

"Not now Simon." Andrew watched as the butler settled the china set onto the polished table. Jason had left an hour ago which left ample time for him to totally let the information sink it. Up till now, he still quite couldn't believe it. Andrew lets out an irritated sigh, swallowing the urge to curse. This complicates his very expertly laid out plan. He needs a new plan and it had to be quick. A sudden thought brought his head up.

"Simon, you have been with us for a long time, am I right?"

"Yes milord. Been serving while you were still a bairn." The old highlander answered as he smiled at the memory.

Inclining his head to the butler, Andrew voiced out another question. "Then your connections to the other servants are also well established?"

"Established may not be 'tae right word milord. 'Tis more of a family bond."

Andrew was silent for a while as he pondered on a certain idea. "What about your connections to the house of the Harcorte?"

A lopsided smile creased the tips of the butler's lips. Years of servitude to the family has established a very close bond to the members of the Blazewood family to the point of understanding their ways of mind. His blood sings with adrenaline as his instincts kicked in. The young master is planning something and he can feel it. Instead of answering the question, he shot out one of his own. "What do you need young master?"

A wicked smile crossed the duke's face as he shared his strategy. If things goes off as plan…

"The room to Moonlight Sonata."

The receptionist snapped his head up at the sharp command. A sandy haired man dressed in pristine white tunic with black jacket and a pair of matching breeches stared down at him. An adam's apple bobbed up and down as the receptionist took note of the house emblem on the duke's jacket.

"Five storeys up and the last one of the left wing, your grace. I could show you the way," the receptionist stood up, fully intending to show the duke the way.

The Duke of Blazewood shook his head and raised his hand, immediately stopping the receptionist. "Don't bother."

A pair of boots clipped onto the parquet flooring, once in a while gleaming off the light from the candelabra on the walls. Striding the last few distance, a double mahogany door greeted him. An inscription of gold on the center confirmed the stranger of the room.

* * *

Moonlight Sonata.

Without wasting anymore time, the Duke of Blazewood reached for the handle and opened the door. A sharp intake of breath was heard from the duke and his eyes widened. "What the hell!"

Bunching his muscles on his foreleg, Diamond jumped up the last ledge and onto a spacious balcony. Ears twitched around and he sniffed the air, testing it. Satisfied that none had breach his lair, the large feline prowled to the end of the bed. Though his body was slightly protesting at the stress the magic was causing, he ignored it. The only thing that he should concentrate on is his appearance at the upcoming ball.

Which reminded him… closing his eyes, he let the familiar magic washed over him.

Andrew watched with disbelief as the feline creature arched its back in an impossible angle. The second it did, a large vortex of white and blue ribboned itself around the small figure. The air around the creature crackled with power and every so often a small bolt of electricity clapped. Odd, though the energy was apparent, not a single sound reverberated through the room.

After a while, the storm calmed down. Andrew's eyes widened as an extremely lean and sculptured man crouched over the place that the feline once stood. He watched as the panting body brought his silver head up. Finally snapping out of his stupor, the duke walked in and closed the door, bringing the head to snap to his direction. A pair of indigo eyes stared at him.

Walking to the naked man, he took hold of the tunic that hung on settee and passed it to him. The man took it warily, donning it. Settling himself on the large settee, Andrew leaned his forward, bracing his arms on his knees, his eyes darkened dangerously. "You got a lot of explanation to do, _Highness_. Don't worry I have all the time in the world."

Demando sighed and magically willed a pair of breeches on him, earning him another questioning look. Walking to the bed, he sat on it and looked at the hostile duke. His mind treaded carefully on the explanation he is going to give. He has to play his cards right knowing that he would lose his only wildcard if he didn't. "What do you want to know?"

"What the hell are you? The devil?"

Demando knew that this day would come but he didn't expect it to be this fast. He had better explain from the start else he doubts he will achieve his goal with ease. After all, the punishment witchcraft is death and he doubt Serena would except his corpse as her husband. "My name is Diamond Demando of Dark Moon, the king of Dark Moon and the Moon Kingdom."

Andrew arched an eyebrow and snorted. "I've checked with my resources and there isn't a single country called Dark Moon or the Moon Kingdom. Try harder _Highness._"

The muscle in his jaw ticked. How the hell does one explain to a person that you are not from this world? "You are wrong Andrew, the place exist but not in this dimension." His hand immediately raise up, stopping the duke from interrupting. "If you want me to explain you have to remain silent, Andrew."

Not being used to being ordered around, Andrew glared at the witchcraft apparition. "Fine but it had better be good."

Taking a deep breath, Demando began a full version of his adventure. It took a long while for the retelling but all the while, the duke had been true to his promise. Not once was there an interruption even though his throat ached as he controlled his urge to question the ridiculous story. When the retelling was finished, his mind had swirled with floating images of a kingdom from other dimension, a talking black cat and a person who claimed reverently that he is not associated with the witchcraft society. Hell it was just too much for a mere human to handle. Perhaps that was the reason why he is seated in the settee, his jacket strewn carelessly on the floor and a large helping of strong spirit in his hand. Taking another mouthful, he silently savored the heat that had trailed down his throat. At least that is real.

Indigo eyes watched his friend's antics and couldn't help but felt amused. He had not wanted to give him the full truth yet but upon his friend's insistence, he had complied. Strong hand fingered through his silver hair. He had better set his friend straight; he had a haunch that his beauty would not be please to know that her cousin had been reduced to a pondering simpleton due to him.

"Are you alright Andrew? You need more brandy?"

Forest green eyes turned sharply at him.

"Well at least he still has some sanity left in him," Demando thought inwardly.

Andrew cracked his neck as he tries to reign in his thoughts. With a grace of a swan, Andrew leaned forward and set the spirit onto the end table next to him. "I don't know what to say, Demando. The story is just like a fairytale, a fable, a story that a mother created to amuse her child to sleep." Bringing his eyes up, he pinned the silver haired man with his stare. "But this I can assure you, hurt Serena and I shall make sure even the dimensional holes and your soldiers can't defend you from my wrath."

Demando nodded his acknowledgement as he locked gazes with Andrew. "You have my word that I shall never harm Serena."

Now it was Andrew's turn to nod. "Then I want to know what exactly your intentions towards my cousin are."

"I love her and I want her as my soulmate," Demando answered, his eyes mirroring his words.

A few seconds ticked by before Andrew finally broke the staring contest. Sighing, he stood up and walked towards his dimensional-thrown friend, his face expressionless. Without a warning, he slapped Demando's back and grinned at the astonished look on Demando's face. "Well now that it's settled, let me give you some pointers on Serena. I have a feeling you are going to need it in the future."

Somewhere deeply imbedded in the corners of Andrew's little mind, a miniature Andrew hopped around in a victory dance, chortling merrily. What was the old saying again? The wedding bells are ringing, the bride is smiling… but what would the cousin be doing? The little Andrew giggled uncontrollably. Why, the cousin is matchmaking…

* * *

Sighing, Demando closed the door and rested his head on the massive door. Hell that was a very eventful afternoon and thank lord it went very smoothly. The unexpected turn of events had taken quite a strain on his tensed demeanor. The surprised visit from Andrew was the major blow. It had shocked him to find Andrew in his chambers and watching his changing and luckily it had ended well. It had grated his nerves that the security in the hotel is not as promising as it had sounded. Hell he need to talk to the manager of the hotel about this. 

Turning around, he took a few steps towards the bed, the call of sleep numbing his senses when a slight rap on the door stopped him. Muttering an oath under his breath, he turned around to answer the door. Who the hell is it now?

He almost jerked the door off its hinges in irritation. His eyes scanned the corridor, taking in everything the candles had illuminated before resting on a familiar face. A middle aged man grinned ruefully at him; his fangs glinted in the dimness of the candlelight. Do normal humans have fangs? Warily he asked, "Whistler?"

"Your highness," the old man bowed low, his ebony hair slightly parted, showing Demando his pair of twitching pointed ears.

Instantly he knew something amiss was up. No normal human would have a pair of canine teeth and a pair of pointed ears even if they were costumes. He made a mental note to have a talk with the manager about allowing unauthorized visitors taking leisure stroll into his room first thing tomorrow. "How may I assist you?"

The eyes that once used to be human had slit upwards, the violet orbs glinted at him. Though no lips had moved, Demando had heard the voice clearly in his mind. _Your highness, tis I, Ryu, your loyal servant._

An image of his personal guard flashed in his mind. Ryu, the dragon demon who was gifted the power of shape shifting, the demon whom he had saved during one of his battles with his enemies whom in return had pledged his life into his servitude as his personal guard. That explains the rapidly changing irises. Smiling, he stepped aside and let the dragon demon in.

Closing the door, he turned to the fully morphed demon, smiling at the contented look on his guard's face. "Is everything going smoothly at home?"

Flexing his claws once again, Ryu brought his gaze to his king's, his eyes glinted. _Everything is fine, your highness._

"Then why are you here?" Demando asked, pouring himself a glass of wine, taking note of the almost finished wine and the empty bottle of brandy. Amazing at how fast these things finished at the thought of another problem. "So why are you here?"

The demon laughed softly, spitting out small fire from his mouth. _Plenty of reasons, your highness. I'm not sure which one you would want to hear._

Demando arched an eyebrow. The demon rarely laughed and if some had already concluded that the demon had no sense of humor in him. "Amuse me, Ryu." Demando said as he settled himself onto the settee.

_Setsuna and Sapphire sent me saying you need protection. Haruka sent me saying to make sure you didn't brawl without her. Minako sent me saying to make sure I assist you in finding your true love._ The dragon answered as he counted off his fingers.

The last answer had made Demando smirked. A picture of a smiling golden haired beauty flashed in his mind, true love indeed. "And I take it you came here not because of them, am I right?"

The demon laughed softly again. _If it would save me from them, then yes I came here to save myself._

Demando joined in the laughter, knowing from experience how very reactive the senshi and his generals could be. He could just imagine the demon stuck in the middle of very highly reactive females whose chatters can wake the dead up especially the senshi of love.

"Now tell me why you chose to be Whistler."

_They sent me here with no clues to your whereabouts and it would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack. Since you have a certain appeal towards weapons, I took a chance and became Whistler._

Suddenly all of the pieces were put together and things began to make sense. "That explains your knowledge to my kenjitsu. I was surprise someone from this dimension who know of it."

The demon smiled at the memory. _Tis was an honor to witness your show of your skill, my king. _The demon paused momentarily and looked at his liege respectfully. _If I may ask, may I know who is that lady that you were with, my king?_

A rare smile touched Demando's lips at the mention of a certain golden haired beauty. "Your future queen."

The answer seemed to startle the demon. A knowing smile soon replaced the look and his eyes sparkled. _A very wise choice, my king. Just as Sailor Venus had predicted. But does she know of your position, my liege?_

An exasperated sigh escaped Demando. When was the last time he had this conversation? Oh yes, a moment ago with Andrew. "No she does not, which complicates things a little."

The demon nodded in understanding. _If you would allow me, I would be glad to assist you, my king._

The sudden declaration suddenly brought him out of his musings. Turning to the demon, he said, "Ryu you had better be true to your words because I'm going to make sure you keep to it."

Indigo eyes glinted in earnest. _Plan three is near complete…_

* * *

A/N: hi again! Thanks for reviewing and diligently waited for this chapter. I actually wanted to pend it longer so I can add in the ballroom thingy and stuffs but since I saw how packed up my work schedule is going to be like in the coming week, I might as well post this up. 

For those who is still thinking how Ryu looks like, just imagine a demon from Inuyasha. Oh yeah here's a small little scoop for those Inuyasha lovers out there, I'm gonna start writing one! Woohoo! Dun worry I'll make sure I finish this fic first..

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Ciaoz!

zackire


	11. Chapter 11

**Standard disclaimers applied**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Ball 

Serena blinked again as she tries to comprehend the meaning behind the cream colored envelope. Excessive curls in the handwriting had confirmed the obvious, it was been written by a woman. A few minutes ago, Aunt Agatha had whirled in and told her in the no-nonsense tone that she was to attend the upcoming ball in Almack Mansion.

A ball, in Almack Mansion. It is confirm, her fate is sealed. Her aunt had put her up for another round of the season. Serena groaned pitifully as she buried her face into the pillows. Why are the odds against her?

If only she could find a good reason to wriggle her way out. "A pox mayhap? Or a last minute ankle sprain?" Serena mused to herself. Suddenly a picture of her sitting on her knees in the church doing her penitence for lying flashed through her mind.

Serena shuddered at the thought and decided against the idea. Father Andrew can be very creative with his penitence. Rolling onto her stomach, she blew the strand of hair that had escaped from her braid.

Her ideas are so archaic and her aunt is sure to see through it. If only she has the cunning mind of a fox. Her eyes widened as a new light dawn on her. Sure she doesn't have a mind of a fox, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know a person who has one. To find a fox, one must find the den.

A triumphant smile lit her face.

And she knew just the place to find one.

* * *

"Here is the invitation which you requested," a cream colored envelope slipped into the view of a pair of indigo eyes. Demando need not need to open the envelop to know its content. The flourish handwriting on the envelop and the knowing look from Andrew had confirmed him of the contents. 

"I suppose that acquiring this is very much simpler than making Serena picking out her new dresses," Demando commented wryly as he slipped the enveloped into the side pocket of his jacket.

Andrew grinned over that particular memory. "The little wonders of having people at your disposal, Demando. I wager you are better versed in this subject than me."

Demando nodded since he fully understood the game of power.

"Have you decided on your plans in convincing Serena to attend the ball? You are going to have a feisty cat at your hands, my friend."

Demando arched his eyebrow at his friend's choice of words. _What better to tame a feisty cat if not another?_

He opened his mouth intending to discuss the current topic with Andrew when the suddenly door slammed open and the object of discussion breezed in.

"Andrew, there you are! I need your help…" a golden haired woman exclaimed before she came to an abrupt stop. A fierce blush grazed her face when she caught sight of another occupant in the room.

"Lady Wexton!" a red haired old man skidded to a stop when he reached the said woman. On seeing his dark haired duke, he bowed. "Forgive me milord. I tried 'tae stop her but she wouldn't listen."

Andrew gave the still blushing woman a firm stare before turning to his butler. "It is fine Simon. I shall take it from here. You may take your leave now, Simon."

"Yes milord," with a bow, the old butler turned to do his lord's bidding.

"Now back to you," Andrew said as he turned to his cousin, making sure the frown on his face was firmly in place. "I had expected Aunt Agatha to have brought you up better than this, Serena."

Serena could feel the weight of the gazes of the men in the room. If she had stopped for a second and listened to Old Simon, then she wouldn't in this predicament. So embarrassed was she at her own violation that she was making indentations in her palms, the result of gripping her hands together.

The atmosphere in the room had dropped a few degrees. Indigo eyes watched in silent amusement as his usually cheerful friend pinned the regretful looking woman with an angry stare. Demando decided to take pity on Serena. Standing up, he walked towards her and eased her hands from their death grip. This brought instantaneous reaction which Demando had hoped. Locking eyes with her, he brought up one of her hand and grazed his lips over the soft skin.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Lady Wexton."

Serena could feel herself blushing again accompanied by strange warmth pooling in her stomach. What is it about this man that seems to set her heart afire? "Lord Demando… How is your arm? Has it recovered?"

Tender warmth glinted in his eye as he smiled softly at her. Leaning towards her slightly he whispered softly, "The injury is nothing compared to the radiance of your smile, love." The words have made the beauty before him momentarily dazed, adding a little more touch to her alluring innocence. The urge to take her into his arms was overwhelming but he took a step back, a measure to reign in his desires.

Andrew couldn't decide whether to roll his eyes or grin at the thought of his cousin having finally being smitten by the opposite sex, a worthy one to add. Instead he cleared his throat, immediately gaining the attention of the besotted couple in his room. "If you are quite done my dear cousin, I'd like to hear your explanation."

Having finally collected her frayed nerves, Serena answered under the unwavering stare, "I needed your help in the upcoming ball at Almack."

"The ball at Almack? Will you be attending, Lady Wexton?" Demando asked as he leaned against the mantle.

Out of habit, Serena chewed on her lip. Instantly Andrew was alert. Years of having to look out for his cousin had taught him to be always on his toes whenever she began bruising her lips. He was not disappointed.

"I don't want to."

The answer drew raised eyebrows from both men. "Why not?" Demando asked though inwardly he knew the answer to it.

Before she could stop herself, an unladylike snort escaped her. Serena blushed in embarrassment. "It is the atmosphere. It makes me feel like I'm up for an auction." When she heard no objections regarding her one sided view, she quickly added with gusto, "The highest bidder shall have the opportunity to own me."

Indigo eyes glinted as the seductive idea teased him. _You will be owned, love, but not by the highest bidder because there won't be any other bidder than me._

Cerulean eyes widened a slight fraction. Strange but suddenly she heard whisperings of words in her mind. The voice was low and seductive and the underlying tone of the words held a hidden promise. Serena suppressed the urge to shudder.

"A different perception by a woman," Demando exclaimed. On seeing the glare that Serena had shot him, he immediately continued, "Your declaration is contrary to those ladies whom I had met in the past."

Noting that the words had calmed feisty woman, he let his teasing and seductive side slip in. Throwing her a rakish grin, he was inwardly pleased at the slight blush that had grazed her features once again. "Previously I heard women regarded parties as a way to share latest insightful stories amongst themselves and display their new wares to the world."

"You have forgotten one important fact Demando. They also find ways to get their daughters hitched to the richest man in town or if not, the second richest man," Andrew added as he smiled mischievously at his cousin. When he heard her soft laughter, he knew that she now understood the reason to his sudden disappearance at the appearance of certain ladies. Ah yes, life as the richest rake in town is never uneventful.

"But it will be a disappointment if you didn't attend, Lady Wexton."

"And why will it be so?" Serena asked curiosity was apparent on her face.

Demando gave himself an inward pat on the back. Lure the prey with the bait and then… "I heard an important person will also be attending. I think it is going to be interesting."

"Tis most probably the new monarch that everyone is talking about. I don't see anything interesting about this."

"You are wrong, milady. I heard that he is a pompous fat old man who has never been in real fisticuffs before and I plan to see that the description matches him," Demando deliberately drawled out in a bored way as he eyed the golden haired woman. The expressions on her face were very refreshing. He smirked when he saw the death glares thrown at his innocently blinking friend.

"Well that is only hearsay," Serena choked out as she periodically glared daggers at her beloved cousin. She silently wondered if skewering a duke with a walking stick is legal. Taking a deep calming breath, Serena stomped the urge to painstakingly murder her cousin in broad daylight. Turning back to Demando, she asked the question that had teased her mind constantly ever since the subject of attending the Almack's was brought up.

"Will you be attending the ball, milord?"

"Yes I will. What of you, Lady Wexton?" Demando yearns to know her answer. After all, she did say she doesn't want to and if his sentiments were right, her aunt would make sure that she does attend.

Serena frowned as she thought over her answer. Even though the answer that she will give has already been confirmed by her dearest aunt, there is no harm in fondling with the opposite answer. "I will attend, milord."

"Perfect! Now everyone shall attend the ball!" Andrew grinned.

* * *

Andrew gave an appreciative whistle as he watched the captivating beauty made his way to him. A rakish grin crossed his face as he stepped forward to give his arm to his cousin. "I can't stop noticing how very beautiful you look Rena-dear." 

The temptation to roll her eyes was very alluring but she has a haunch that she will have blistered ears when Aunt Agatha hears the wind of this. "And I can't stop noticing everyone noticing me," she returned as she took his arm.

Andrew chuckled at the remark. It is true, the moment his cousin entered the room, all eyes were transfixed on her. The soft-blue dress that she wore had brought out her eyes and the soft material that it was made had clung to her curves enticingly. Her hair was braided down over her pale shoulders and ribbons interweaved the plaits. She was a splitting image of a fallen angel. Demando is going to have his hand full keeping this beauty with him, he thought.

Serena scanned the large room, a slight frown grazed her brows when she couldn't find a particular silver haired lord.

"Searching for someone, Rena-dear?" Andrew asked when he noted the expression on her face.

Serena knew who the person Andrew was referring to but she insists on not allowing him the pleasure of teasing her about it. "Actually I was searching for the nearest exit to stunt my way out. Do you think the large windows could accommodate my large bulk?"

Heads turned and watched as the Duke of Cainewood laughed heartily at something his cousin had said. Blushing slightly at the commotion she had caused, she resorted to the only way she knew that would silent the source of the commotion.

"Ouch! Serena what was that for?" Andrew asked as he rubbed the throbbing sting on his arm.

"What did I do?" she innocently asked as they continued their way.

"You don't suppose I would actually believe that a crab crawled its way from the buffet table to seek revenge on its future fate, do you?" Andrew remarked sarcastically as he returned the smile of a lord whose name he had long forgotten.

They were only a few meters from the banquet corner when Marie Vandemeer intercepted them. Her overly bright pink dress with white lace trimmings and purple linings made Andrew winced inwardly. Pulling away from his cousin, he accepted the outstretched arm. "Lady Vandemeer, as usual your beauty astounds me."

Serena for once thanked her Maker for introducing the man who created laced fans into the world. Rolling her eyes behind her fan, she silently contemplates her cousin's eyesight. Why, Marie Vandemeer's face was literally caked with white powder. She silently wondered if Marie had gotten the inspiration from the majestic cake on the buffet table.

"Serena! Have you heard? Victoria says that the new monarch will be arriving anytime tonight! Isn't it wonderful!" It took a great effort for Serena to retain her smile as Elizabeth literally shrieked the words out. However she silently thanked her maker twice that night as she hid her face behind the laced fan when Marie started jumping in excitement.

"Yes, how wonderful," Serena managed a smile as she threw hurried glances over her shoulder. Unfortunately her savior wasn't on her side and she watched hopelessly as Andrew traipsed among a group of women that had unabashedly flocked at his side. Traitor!

Serena took a step back in surprise as a gloved hand reached out and touched the jewel that clung onto her neck. "This is beautiful, Serena! Where did you get it? Oh you must tell!"

That was the same question that had played at her mind since last night. She had returned from Andrew's place, opened the door to her room, fully expecting her ordinary room when she saw the boxes of gifts on her bed. The first box contained a dress so beautiful that managed to astound her. The material was surprisingly soft and it seems to shimmer at the slightest play of lights. If she weren't so set on not being the average ladies of the court, she would have gladly squealed in delight.

The second box was slightly smaller from its sister. It contained a pair of matching slippers and to her delight it didn't have those impossible heels that the ladies were so set on breaking their calves. Even the inserts were soft and they supported her feet comfortably.

The last box was the mother of all pearls. When she opened the lid, a fanned out lace fan greeted her. The intricate embroidery impressed her greatly and upon closer inspection, the designs which she thought was flowers were actually small kittens, much to her great pleasure. She had thought that was the last gift but when she took the fan out, a multi-chain necklace dotted with small sapphires with matching hair pins winked at her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. The workmanship had awed her since only such workmanship was applied to making chainmails, not on jewelry and it slid onto her skin like water. The ornate design on the hairpins reminded her of flowers in spring.

She had thought that it was her aunt that had bought the things, in commemoration to the opening of her new season and so she went off to thank her aunt even though her objections on going for another round at her season was still the top of her list. She was shock when her aunt had no part in it and it was also her undoing when she showed her aunt the gifts. Her aunt had immediately requested her to wear the gifts for the ball at Almack although the request sounded more like a command to her.

Serena was pulled from her musing when the Vainglory Vamp Ladies joined them and did the perfect imitation of screeching hens. "Oh Serena you must tell us the name of your dressmaker!"

The blare of trumpets was her saving grace. Instantly the noise level hushed a few levels lower as every occupant in the room turned to see the newcomer that demanded such a grand welcome. Andrew had used this time to walk back to his cousin who seemed suspiciously edging to the opened balcony. In a few long strides he easily caught up with her.

"Taking a breath of the night's air, Rena-dear?" Andrew smiled down at his cousin as he clamped onto her arm.

"Why does this seem very familiar?" Serena smiled back as she allowed herself to be turned to face the grand entrance. She was about to comment on his habitual disappearance on the wrong time but the thought slipped away when she took a good look at the figure standing in the entrance. Her eyes widened considerably as she stared at a familiar pair of indigo eyes.

"Announcing his majesty's arrival, Prince Diamond Demando of Dark Moon!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys... Sorry for the late update. Actually I had this chapter up a few weeks ago but I was not satisfied with it so I did some 'changes to it'. Yeah I know that I'm suppose to update last month but things got cracked up in the office and something unexpected came up.. sigh don't worry at least the next chapter is in progress… 

ciaoz!

zackire


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimers Applied**

* * *

Chapter 12: The meeting 

Demando smirked as he took in the picture of virgin beauty that stood beside his duke of a friend. His eyes caressed every curve on her body and it darkened when his eyes rested on the jewel that clung onto her neck. The Dark Moon heirloom rested majestically on her neck, bringing out the beautiful eyes that had captivated him. It seems that his choice of dressing for her had gone very extremely well except for the low plunged neckline. It showed an almost ample view of her soft bosom. A sense of possessiveness washed over him making him unconsciously growl. He made a mental note to never assign his romance-conceited general to design future dresses for Serena.

A stout man dressed in embroided green jacket made his way hurriedly to him. It was the lord of the party. It took a quarter of an hour before he could finally pull himself from curious questions, introductions and dance requests. Returning a smile to a courtier, he made his way to the place where he knew his beauty would be waiting. He found her a few meters away from the entrance of a balcony, calmly replying questions that a trio of ladies was throwing at her. Suddenly a red headed woman appeared in front of him and smiled. Her smile made him feel uneasy.

"I don't think I have the pleasure of meeting you, your highness. I'm Lady Beryl Hallston." Demando smiled politely as the lady executed a low curtsy pausing longer when she tries to bend over. Demando was instantly suspicious.

"Prince Diamond of Dark Moon," the curt answer was obvious. A member of the royal court would never give away his middle name unless they are relatively close to each other, which in this case is not.

"Prince Diamond, I'm very interested in the country of your birth. Would you be as kind as to describe this beautiful country," Beryl asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Demando was getting weary of the conversation. The lady is stalling him from his prize. "It's a large place and very far away from here. Now if you would excuse me, milady," with a slight nod of his head, Demando walked away, unconscious of the narrowing of a pair of green eyes.

Beryl was inwardly seething. In all her life, she had never been so poorly treated by a man no less. Why, everyone knows in the ton, she is the most beautiful woman with her luscious lips, thick wavy hair, voluptuous bosom and a pair of killer legs. Countless times her bed partners had came out very satisfied from her bed and she even have the marks to prove it. Therefore she found it very unnerving that the very man whom she had eyed on since his entrance had literally shrugged her attentions off.

"Nobody shrugs Beryl off! Nobody!"

It was Andrew who spotted him first. He greeted him with a smile. When Serena noticed him, she greeted him with a death glare a direct contrary to the greetings the trio of ladies was giving him.

"Good evening, your highness," Andrew smiled in greeting. "May I present you, Lady Marie Vandemeer, Lady Victoria Sandsburn, Lady Elizabeth Bella Panners and my cousin, Lady Serena Crescent Wexton, who anxiously awaits for your arrival, your highness."

Marie, Victoria and Elizabeth giggled their greetings. "Good evening, my friend, ladies," Demando returned though his eyes never left the haughty beauty in the group.

Serena snapped her fan closed and tapped her temples with it as if in thought. "I can't decide whether I should greet you with a curtsy or brandishing this fan onto any of your appendage, your _Highness._"

The ladies that are with them and the courtiers that had sneaked closer to snoop into the conversation gasped mortified. They had known of Serena's reputation of spurning men off but they weren't prepared enough to see the depths of affliction she had with the latter. Whispering amongst themselves, they waited to watch the monarch's reaction to the uncouth behavior. None was obvious to the blond haired duke that was making his way to the orchestra.

Demando laughed a loud rich laughter. The woman never ceases to amaze him! When his laughter had ceased, he looked down and found his beauty smiling sweetly at him, the underlying tone was apparent. Taking hold of her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "I would have preferred the usual smile which you always gifted me with, Lady Wexton."

"I only gift my smiles to people whom I know, your _highness_," Serena replied smoothly as she tugged her hand away. The look in her eyes was enough to freeze the burning embers in the fireplace when Demando didn't relinquish her hand.

"Ah but we do know each other, my fair lady. You are Lady Serena Crescent Wexton and I'm Diamond Demando of Darkmoon. I assume a smile is forthcoming," Demando smiled as he held on her hand firmly as she once again tries to pull away. He could feel the stares of the courtiers and he felt a slight irritation that his little game is the entertainment of all. Casting a quick glance to his side, he silently thanked Andrew when the music started to play. Smoothly he tugged on her hand and led her to the center of the ballroom.

Serena silently contemplates of hanging the suffocating _highness_ onto the majestic chandelier. She doubts the chandelier would be able to stand his weight considering the amount of sins his _highness_ bears in cheating people as his pastime. Oh no… is he dragging her to the dance floor? Lightning quick a realization hit her and the effect nearly sent her into hysterics. She doesn't know how to dance!

Desperate not to let her little secret out, Serena did the first thing that crossed her mind. She spun around which became a wrong turn. Strong warm arms circled her small frame as she bumped into a solid chest. Conversations immediately hushed and heads turn as the courtiers took in the latest gossip that will crown for the years to come.

"Patience, love. I too wish to have you in my arms and have you for myself but I doubt you will appreciate having audiences," Demando softly whispered in her ear and pulled away to allow her to compose herself. He winked at her when she threw him her famous death glares. Taking her hand again, he once again led her to the floor but stopped when he felt a tug at his arm.

"What is it, love?" he asked as he watched in fascination as his beauty worry her bottom lip. He had to lean down again to catch the whispered words. His eyes widened as he stared at the blushing woman. He had to suppress a laugh knowing fully well that pride was her only saving grace, or what was left of her pride.

Instead he gifted her a tender smile that made the ladies of the ton faint at heart. "Don't worry, love. I will guide you." With that, he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Serena was still blinking over the words that Demando had said. By the time she had sorted it out, she found herself in the middle of the dance floor with Demando holding her in what looked like a starting of a waltz. Her eyes searched frantically her partner's eyes. Is he deaf? Didn't he hear what she had said? Or perhaps he did hear her and was trying to humiliate her.

"What are you trying to do?" she whispered harshly as she tries to win the tug of war on her hand. The pompous man had the courtesy to smile at her and if everything, it infuriated her more. Her hands itched to scratch the smile on his face which she was finding infuriating by the second.

"Dancing, love. Isn't it obvious?" he smiled again and Serena's temper nearly snapped. Instead she gritted her teeth and counted to ten, praying that it will help her regain her patience. It didn't help her regain her patience but it did make her forget that she was in the middle of the dance floor and waltzing. It was at the fifth twirl did she finally realize her present predicament.

Demando noticed the moment she finally snapped out of her angry stupor. Her back stiffened and her eyes were back to being saucers-wide. Smirking, he glanced around to make sure none was watching and purposely lowered his hand on her back lower than intended and gave a light smack on her derriere. She reacted as how he intended her to be.

Cerulean eyes snapped to glare at the face inches away from her but the face was free from any expression, nothing that hinted of the undignified action he had pulled off just now. Due to the soft material and the lack of usual petticoats, the small action was felt all the way to her bones and Serena had to stop herself from shuddering at the strange warmth that pooled in her stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it felt more like the time when she had tasted the new chocolate delight that Andrew had brought home for her from Belgium. It made her warm and craving for more but she is sure that right now the last thing she need is the sexy and charming male that is twirling her around in his arms.

And what is that irritating music? Are they dancing?

Her eyes widened and her breath was lodged in her throat as she was twirled around again. She could feel the meatloaf she had for lunch rise up from the pits of her stomach and just when she was about to experiment the artistic side of her stomach onto the polished dance floor, the music finally ended. It took her a couple of deep breaths to finally settle her lurching stomach and another couple of seconds more to realize the big hands that rested casually on her waist.

"You can let go of me now," she said as she tries to pull away from his embrace but that action made him tighten her hold on her. Glancing around, she searched for her cousin, hoping that he would be her knight in tarnished armor and help her hang the pompous man that is smirking arrogantly down at her onto the chandelier. What in the world is that tingling sensation on her waist?

Demando smirked in satisfaction. Even though she had said that she was unskilled in dancing, she had proved herself to be a worthy dancer. The sense of irritation nagged at him, telling him of the watchful eyes of the ton and the topic of the latest gossip. Sweeping his eyes around, he quickly found the nearest exit and without wasting anymore time, he whisked her to the east balcony, the entrance to the well kept garden of Almack Mansion. A pair of green eyes trailed after their silhouettes.

A knowing grin played at Andrew's lips. He had watched the couple of the night waltzed, much to his amusement. He had known of his cousin's inability to pay attention during her dancing lessons. His eyes finally tore away from the couple when they slipped off into the garden and settled on a smiling brunette. A rakish grin began to slip onto his face as he began his first pursue of the night. What is a rake without his usual pursue?

The moment he reached her side, he executed a deep bow and gifted her a smile that would surely melt her. The heated blush on the face and the shy smile said it all. He took the offered hand and kissed it, lingering his lips far longer than needed. The brunette began to fan herself, perfect.

Ah the beauty of the opposite sex, what would he be without them…

Lounging in the far end of the room, an eager reporter busily scribed down the evening's event. His eyes glinted in glee at the thought of the uproar the little piece of news will present. Oh yes, he could just taste the big fat bonus that his employer had promised him.

The moon was heavy and full and stars crowned magnificently the dark sky. Creatures of the night played their calming music and with a rarity, fireflies flitted around the garden, waltzing to the soft serenade. The crisp fresh air was much appreciated by Serena as she took deep breaths, relishing at the temporary reprieve that it gave her.

The teasing scent of wild flowers wafted around the couple. Demando looked down and was captivated at the stunning woman beside him. He wanted to talk to her, settle the questions that he knew is nagging her mind. Whatever he is going to say to her is for her ears only and therefore had brought them to the secluded part of the garden, away from prying eyes. She looked like a forest fairy, surrounded by blooming flowerbeds and dancing fireflies, it added to the ethereal form that the soft moonlight had cast on her flawless skin.

"You look very beautiful, Serena," Demando whispered as he caressed her face. "The dress suits you perfectly."

Serena had wanted to shoot her questions to Demando but the declaration made her tongue tied. A slight blush dusted her face when she felt the feathery caress. "Thank you."

The urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately was great but he managed to smother it down. Now isn't the time to indulge himself with his needs. With a sigh, he sat on the garden bench, caught Serena around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Serena gasped out in surprise when she suddenly found herself hauled onto his lap and positioned in an undignified way. Due to the lack of petticoats the dress was fashioned into and the soft material it was made of, she could feel every contour of his hard muscular thighs. "What do you think you are doing you daft man?" sadly her wits must have been too frayed that night for her to repeat that sentence twice for that night.

"Trying to make you comfortable," she heard him answer but her attention was focused on the sinew neck of his. Are her hands big enough to strangle the man senseless? And where is that ginger and cinnamon smell coming from?

Serena pulled away to make sure he saw her frown. "Why didn't you tell me who you were when we first met?"

Demando took his time in answering but he didn't waste a single moment in rubbing slow circles on her back. The caress made her warm and drowsy and it irritated her to no ends. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Do what, love?"

Serena gritted her teeth. The man had the grace to look innocent. "Stop trying to dance around the question. You still haven't answered my question, _your Highness_."

The bite in her tone wasn't lost on Demando. From the first day he met her at Ruben's, he had known that she has a very curious nature, a very _purrfect_ nature to his thinking. "I did give you my name if you remembered carefully. But what I left out was my title."

Her brows furrowed as she thought over that particular memory and found that he was right, he did gave her his name. "But why didn't you tell me of whom you were really after the second meeting? I was fooled to think that you were just a member of the ton."

The corners of Demando's mouth quipped upwards. "You are wrong, love. You assumed that I was just a member of the ton and I don't feel the need to correct you at that time."

"You do admit that you tricked me!" Serena exclaimed as she slapped his chest, annoyed that she had been tricked. She silently wondered what other secrets he has hidden under his sleeves.

Instead of looking guilty, Demando threw her a rakish grin. "It makes the game a little more interesting, doesn't it, love?" If Demando hadn't had a firm grip around her waist, she would have bounded off his lap. He held her firm as she sputtered out in anger. He watched in fascination as her eyes turned deep violet and the color on her cheeks reddened as she occasionally slapped his torso. It took Herculean strength to hold his smile from showing. After a few moments of continual sputtering and occasional slapping, Demando had had enough.

Leaning down, he captured her lips. He had wanted to silent her but the beauty in his arms suddenly became soft and pliant against him. His arms tightened its embrace when her mouth opened in invitation. Slipping his tongue, he tasted every single depths of her sweet mouth, plunging, stroking. Serena whimpered in the back of her throat when his tongue tangled with hers. Silvers of pleasure shot through her spine when his hands suddenly stroked the sides of her breast and a throbbing ache pulsed at her breasts.

When he finally pulled away, they were both panting and his voice was harsh when he whispered in her ear. "I assure you love, this courting I'm giving you is everything but a game. Make sure you are free tomorrow, I shall meet your guardian."

She looked at him, eyes wide with disbelief as she breathed through her parted lips. It didn't take her long before the words finally sunk in and when it did, she did a perfect imitation of a fish. It took her another minute before her mind finally pieced everything together. "Courting?"

Demando heard the whispered question and nodded in response. He heard her repeat it again although it was far louder from the previous. In fact, she sounded close to shouting. An amused smile slipped past his lips as he took in the incredulous expression on her face. Taking advantage of the flustered position she is still in, he playfully nuzzled her neck.

The man has the common sense of a pig. He can't be courting her, it is preposterous! It will be against her belief of marrying for love unless melting instantly in just a kiss from him falls under that category, which she suspiciously doubts so. Furthermore marrying him would mean she would be constantly at the center of attraction with the royal court which of course once again falls under her top list of 'The Things Which I Would Never Do'. And what makes him think that she will accept him?

"No," Serena had wanted to shout the protest but it came out as a broken whisper, so much for reverently making her point.

Demando had known she would protest but he wasn't prepared for reaction that the words would cause. It irritated the hell out of him. He pulled away slightly enough to look down at her. "Why not?"

Serena blinked at the growled out question. She has never heard a man growl before especially Demando. It didn't frighten her a bit but it did make her feel slightly wanton. The man draws out strange emotions that she has never felt before and that scared her. With just stare from him and her nerves began to jumble and that wasn't inclusive of the kisses. And what is that wet velvety touch at her neck? Serena shook her head at the way her thoughts wandered off. Goodness, what was the question again?

Demando realized that she was a having a trouble keeping to his questions. His tongue flicked out as he licked at her neck eliciting a soft moan from her. "Sweetheart, you still haven't answered my question," he growled in her ear as he proceeds to trail kisses down her neck, paying special attention to where his family heirloom rested.

"Question?" Serena breathed out shakily as she tries to concentrate on the topic of the conversation.

Demando smiled against the soft skin at her breathy question. "Yes love, question," he paused to nip at the exposed flesh at the end of the plunging neckline. "Why don't you want me to court you, Serena?"

Yes that's right, he wanted to court her and… another moan escapes her as the silver haired monarch continued his sweet ministrations. "Because…"

"Because?" he prodded as he suckled at the exposed flesh.

"Because… I want it to be like my parents'…"

Demando immediately stopped. Pulling slightly away, he looked into the passion filled eyes. Ever so tenderly he traced her delicate features. "Like your parents?" he asked but before he could get further explanations, his sense suddenly flared out and with reflexes of a cat, he jumped to his feet with Serena shielded by his body. A startled gasp was heard from the woman but he paid no heed to it. Instead he threaded carefully towards the bush beside the fountain.

"Demando?" Serena called out worriedly the moment she had finally collected her traitorous nerves. She was still dazed about was happening since one moment she was sprawled over the supercilious monarch, much to her protest of course, and the next thing, she was unceremoniously hauled onto her feet. But when she saw the chilling look on his face and he was prowling stealthily towards a bush, she was instantly alert. She didn't dare move lest whatever Demando was hunting decided to change its course of action. She watched as Demando pushed the plant aside and sighed in relief when they were met with nothing.

"Did you find anything, Demando?" Serena asked as she inched her way to the slightly bend silver haired monarch.

Brows creased into a frown as Demando scrutinize the indentations on the ground. Tracing the prints, he realized a few things. First, it was deep and large which made him conclude that whoever it was is a male and had been there for a quite some time. Second, the print is still warm which means that whoever he is, he had been just recently left. Someone had been spying on them!

"Is everything well, Demando?" Serena asked as she reached out and touched his shoulder. He was making those weird noises in his throat again but the instant she touched him, the growl ended.

The frown was immediately forced away as he straightened and turned to face the worried looking beauty. His eyes darkened when he took in her dishelved appearance. Strands of golden colored hair stubbornly slipped past the intricate knots, teasing the curvature of her breasts and fading bite marks dotted her skin, sourly reminding him what they had been doing previously.

Taking a deep calming breath, he smiled at her, "Yes, love, everything is well. Let us get back before we are missed."

* * *

**A/N**: Yup once again I've outdone myself… hahaha… ok I'll stop trying to be full of myself again… So how is the chapter? Did it answer most of your qns ppl? Seriously I think this chap is a lil short for my taste but oh what the heck its done and that's the best part of everything… 

ciaoz

zackire


	13. Chapter 13

**Standard Disclaimers Applied.**

**Chapter 13: Roses doesn't smile.

* * *

**

Serena woke up from a very confusing dream in which a pirate with her cousin's face, wearing an eye patch was brandishing a small butter knife towards her feline pet who curiously was wearing a pair of boots and a stylish hat. Aunt Agatha was cackling crazily as she swung a broom over her head, jumping around a black cauldron, shrilly demanding that someone give her an eye of newt.

A few feet from her, three mice which looked suspiciously like Marie, Victoria and Elizabeth was holding a walking stick each, holding each other's back as they walked precariously in a row. A half beast, half man creature whose features looked strikingly like Demando's was hunched over a small rose bush overseeing a hanging stalk and mumbling about inconsiderate human who has no tinge of nature's art. When Serena looked upwards to the sky, the sun had a smiling face and it was a little too bright for her eyes that she had to squint in irritation…

Serena blinked blearily as she waited for her mind to finally sort itself. It was time like this which she was glad of her temporary inability to remember especially her dreams. Shaking her head, she slowly sat up on her bed, slightly surprised to find a thick volume lying hapless next to her. Still yawning, she slowly trudged over to the washing basin and began to dress for the day.

After a few failed attempts to stifle her yawns, Serena finally stepped out of her room, dressed and clean but not refreshed. She had settled for a blue chainse bodice over a plain white dress and cream colored chemise. She had promised Martha that she would help out with the cooking today and she find it utterly pointless for her to be wearing anything extravagant as what other ladies would have done.

A small memory of last night's event flitted through her mind but she mercilessly squashed it down. She wouldn't spoil her day by thinking over the words that a silver haired prince had said. The very thought of him made her scowl. Taking a left turn, she reached out, took a red apple from a basket of fruits, took a bite, and all the while her pace didn't stop even after she had entered the kitchen.

"Goodness Rena-child! Ye nearly stopped my weak heart there!" Martha exclaimed as she put a hand to her ample bosom.

Serena managed an apologetic smile and took a quick look at the huge kitchen. A large pot sat on top of a lighted stove and steam would gradually seep out of the lid, the aroma of beef stew filling the stuffy kitchen. A familiar cackling of firewood echoed from the earthen oven and the smell of freshly baked bread intermingled that of the beef stew. A slight red tinged her cheeks when her stomach grumbled loudly.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by an almost splitting image of Martha. "Heavens child! You must be extremely hungry! Now sit here while I prepare some stew from the pot," Mary clucked like a mother hen as she ushered Serena onto a wooden stool.

"I'm not entirely hungry Mary. I don't mind skipping breakfast," Serena tried to continue her protest but the moment the red haired woman turned to give her a good frown, the protest immediately died on her lips.

"You are under fed and if I was your aunt, I would have force feed you with meat," the motherly servant softly chided as she continued scooping a healthy portion of her special recipe beef stew.

Hot vapors steamed out in between the sliced loaf as Martha carefully laid out the bread onto a plate. "She is right, Rena. Why, I wager last evening ye were so busy dancing with that young lad that the thought of food hardly crossed yer mind. And I see that you are still wearing that beautiful necklace."

Serena frowned at the mention of last night's event especially the necklace that rested on her neck. Strange, everytime she wanted to take it off, a feeling of unbearable loss will wash over her. Thinking that its best to keep silent, she watched as Mary put the plate of steaming food on the table in front, silently praying that Mary didn't hear that small bit of information.

When the red-haired woman turned around and looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she knew that her prayers weren't heard. "A young lad? Well, tell this old crone child! Is he as handsome as my late Richard?"

Martha answered the question for her. "Much handsome than yer Richard's sister. His hair is the color of pure silver, his eyes as blue as the clear blue sky and he has a powerful build in the right places. Why, just from the description would make even the old maid like me faint at heart."

Serena couldn't help but giggle at the old spinster as she stared at the open space with a dreamy face. Her giggle instantly turned into a fit of laughter when Mary threw a broom towards her sister, snapping her out of her daydream. "The only dancing you will do is dancing with this broom."

"Always the spoiler," Martha exclaimed as she winked at Serena. A broom in her left and the platter of bread in her next, she placed the platter on the table and motioned for Serena to eat.

Serena instantly did as she was told, watching in silent as the sisters bustled around the kitchen. Pots and pans clang and the sounds of chopping were heard as the sisters busied themselves with preparing the mid-day meal. As she watched longer, she noticed the difference for food prepared.

"Martha, Mary, why are you cooking more than the usual?"

Mary reached out to take a washed carrot from a basket and began to dice it. Without turning around, she answered. "Her ladyship had told us that we are expecting visitors for lunch."

"Visitors?" Serena frowned. Her aunt had not informed her that they would be expecting visitors today. Usually she would have informed her in advance. Her suspicions increased at Martha's words.

"Yes, visitors Rena. Though it seemed strange that she didn't tell us earlier until she read the newspapers. We were at the dining room doing the chores and she was at her usual seat at the table. Then she looked shock when she read a particular page and before we knew it, she was hurrying towards us and telling us to cook something special for lunch."

"Newspapers?" Serena's frown deepened. What did the reporters write in the news that made her aunt act so peculiarly? Her mind nagged that she missed something important but she couldn't remember what it was.

"Yes newspapers. Are you well Rena? Perhaps you are still tired from lastnight's party." Martha asked as she looked inquisitively at Serena, her carrots temporary forgotten.

Serena's widened when the missing pieces finally clicked in together. In an instant, her appetite was gone and she hurriedly scrambled to the dining room in search for the morning paper, not caring for worried looks on the servants faces.

The newspaper was laid on the dining table and without a pause, she reached out and scanned frantically through the pages. After tearing through a few pages, she finally got the part that she wanted. Her eyes widened as she read the words in bold.

_**Future Princess?**_

_**Once again, Earl of Harcote, outdone himself in another spectacular ball held at Almack's Mansion. Hundreds of guests, mostly compromised of the ton, arrived in lavished wears. Honored guests such as the Duke of Blazewood were also present. But the most honored of guests that arrived is his majesty, Prince Diamond Demando of Dark Moon.**_

_**Although there was no special theme for the ball, many guests was awed by the grand crystal chandeliers that was brought in from the Highlands. Boasting of twelve feet long, the chandelier turned the marble flooring into colorful rainbow prisms when lighted upon.**_

_**Not to be left out was the grand appearance of the beautiful Lady Serena Crescent Wexton. Dressed in a prestigious soft blue dress that shimmered in the play of lights and endowed in a breathtaking jewelries, it was of no surprise that she caught the attention of his majesty.**_

_**However the climax of the night that caught many by surprise was the courting waltz that the couple engaged in. It is even rumored that his highness will visit the Wexton's for the issue of the hand of marriage today.**_

There were still a few paragraphs left but Serena didn't bother finishing it. Her mind was reeling at the impact of the news. Her hands had unconsciously clenched tightly on the newspaper, crumpling it beyond recognition. Her body shook with suppressed anger and she was having a hard time taking lungful of calming breaths.

He… How did he…

When did she waltz with him? She didn't even know how to dance! Her mind went into overdrive as she scanned through her foggy memory, searching for small pieces that could have led to this monstrosity.

Serena slumped onto the dining chair when the small puzzles finally clicked together. Her breath was labored as she blinked dumbfoundedly at nothing in particular. Goodness, she did dance! But how did he managed to accomplish what none could? With a shake of her head, she mercilessly quenched the temptation to curl up onto her favorite settee and ponder over the miracle.

She has to stop this before things go out of hand!

Standing up, she quickly hurried to where her aunt is and if god is by her side, get her aunt out of the manor until that irritating man had arrived and gotten a piece of her mind, prince or no prince! Entering the main hall, she was stopped short by a familiar grin. The feeling of apprehension hung heavily in the air.

"What are you doing here?"

Forest green eyes sparkled with mischief as he took in the peasantry garb that his cousin was wearing. "Are you going to meet your future husband in that?" Andrew suppressed the urge to laugh at his cousin's blotchy expression and continued his teasing. "Splendid idea actually. But I think you are a tad late else I would have the chance to lower your dowry."

An unladylike gasp escaped her and Andrew found his cousin flying straight at him, a promise of excruciating pain evident in her eyes. Memories of previous encounters with an angry Serena had him instantly bounding off his seat and running towards the opposite direction. Unluckily, lady luck wasn't on his side.

Agatha watched with hidden amusement. Even at the age they are in, sometimes they can be as bad as Elanor's sons. A loud yelp brought her out from her musings and she laughed softly at the sight of the most notorious, richest and sought out rake in town yelping in pain as a smiling petite woman pinched his well muscled arm, her eyes glinting maliciously.

Oh the humiliation…

Agatha rolled her eyes and silently prayed for patience as her nephew further disgraced himself by childishly whining and sniffing in pain, before clearing her throat. When that went unnoticed, she took hold of a polished cane and rapped it loudly onto the chair next to her. It got her the reaction that she needed. In a blink, the children stopped their antics and settled back into their respective selves.

"Children, if you please," Agatha smiled as she waited for her nephew to seat himself before she centered her attention on a highly agitated niece of hers.

"Yes child? You wish to say something to me?" Why is her intuition singing _'Serena is up to something' _carol?

"Can we go to Madame Sophia today? I saw this design yesterday and I wish for her to fashion one for me."

Andrew watched as Serena put on a look that was sure to melt almost everyone, almost. It seems that his cousin had temporarily forgotten the founder of reverse psychology in the family. He shifted into a more comfortable position before he continued to watch the game his cousin is drawing. He watched as Agatha frown slightly to ponder over the request. After a moment, Agatha smiled. "No."

Serena racked her mind to find another reason to make her overly wise aunt step out of the manor, unwisely silencing her nagging instincts that something was definitely amiss. If only there was a new antique shop in town. "Why not?"

Her smile widened and there was mischief twinkling in her eyes. "Because I have invited Madame Sophia over tomorrow to discuss the designs of your wedding dress."

Serena felt her stomach drop, if only she had followed her instincts. Turning her gaze, she focused on her aunt once again, distress evident in her eyes. "Wedding dress! Surely you are mistaken Aunt Agatha. I'm not getting married."

Andrew would have laugh at the croaked out question if not for the gaze that Aunt Agatha had pinned him. Instead he settled for something more subtle, he coughed behind his hand.

"Yes dear child. You are getting married. It has been settled." Agatha explained slowly, a worried frown on her face. Perhaps she should have forewarned her niece just now…

Serena shook her head in denial as she took a few steps backward. "No… It can't be true. No! This is just another dream like that pirate and smiling sun. Just another weird dream, yes that has to be it." Even though she had said those words, the faces on her aunt and her cousin had confirmed otherwise. Suddenly the need to know her future torturer became the primary subject and she has her suspicions on…

"It is Demando, isn't it?" at the silent nod from her aunt had confirmed her suspicions. How… how did he manage to best her? Half of the day hasn't even pass and yet she felt that a year worth of problems had just been dumped onto her shoulders.

At the very least she need not be worried over smiling sun. But then there is the matter of roses…

Serena could feel herself getting into hysterics as she unknowingly shook her head. Bringing her hand to breast, she turned to her left, away from the eyes of the occupant in the room as she attempted to massage the impounding need to scream her heart out. She would have been able to control her anxiety had it not for the indigo eyes that glinted with silent amusement.

Serena blinked a few times as she stared at the man before her. Isn't he supposed to have furs covering his body? Do beasts smile?

"Hello, love." The smell of ginger and cinnamon played at her senses and Serena blinked again as she tries to discern the familiarity of the scent. Opening her mouth, she blinked again as her train of thought slipped from her mind and watched as the man before her mumble incoherent words and reached out for her before she passed out.

The last coherent thought she had before she passed out was that roses don't have a smiling face.

"Oh my! Did you think we were a little frank on her?" Agatha looked at Demando who was cradling her niece to his chest as if she were but a babe.

Without tearing his gaze away, his deep voice rolled off richly from his lips. "She'll recover soon enough."

Genuine mirth tinted Andrew's eyes. As of today, he is convinced that Fate does have a good sense of humor. Why, look at his cousin. Finally, she has met someone who can outwit her with every tooth and nail which she threw. Coughing behind his hand, he stood up and looked at his friend. "I'll lead you to Serena's room while Aunt Agatha oversees the matter of mid-day meal."

"You will have a wildcat in your hands once she wakes up." Andrew commented as he watched Demando laid the unconscious woman on the large bed. He observantly noted the gentle way Demando held himself as he caressed the woman's face. He averted his gaze when Demando leaned down towards the woman.

"I'll be at the main hall when you're done."

Demando nodded his acknowledgement. With a distinctive click from the door, the couple was left alone. Indigo eyes watched in silent as he soaks in every bit of information that was rarely shown when the sleeping beauty was conscious. True he had the privilege of encountering the innocent side of Serena but during the night, not all of the secrets were revealed like the dusky adorable freckles which she has on the bridge of her petite nose.

Indigo eyes scanned the cream colored room. It has been three days since he had last stepped into the room and nothing has changed. Everything was as it was; the dresser was slightly littered with hairpins, the cat's basket which was supposed to be the cat's 'bed' rested at the foot of the bed and her engraved bookshelf missing a few volumes.

A thick volume rested neatly on the bedside table. Demando arched his eyebrow as he read the gilded bold letters on the spine of the book.

**Collection of Aesop's fable.**

That explains the pirate and smiling sun. The slight change in Serena's breathing snapped Demando from his inspection.

The thick lashes fluttered against the porcelain cheeks before they slowly opened. Demando watched in silent fascination as the sluggish azure orbs blinked a few times before they recovered their sharpness. Although his eyes darkened a few levels as he watched his sleeping beauty stir.

Serena lets out an unladylike groan as she stretched her protesting muscles. Strange, her nightgown felt a little to constricting. A delightful moan escaped her lips when her muscles finally cooperated with her.

"Good heavens! What a strange dream that was," Serena muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Had a fitful sleep, love?" Indigo eyes winked in amusement when Serena suddenly froze.

Turning her head to her left, all the while ferverently praying that whatever she just heard was just a figment of her imagination or even better, another dream. She felt as if a bucket of ice water had just been poured over her when her eyes finally saw 'her figment of her imagination'.

"You!" All the traces of her short 'nap' were gone and its place was a highly riled Serena. Reaching out, she stabbed her finger onto Demando's shoulder. "What did you think you were doing, coming over to my place and brainwashed my aunt and cousin into letting them agree to our marriage? And last night," Serena paused and stabbed again.

"Tricking me into dancing with you in a courting dance, then twirled me off into the garden to manhandle me," she stabbed again although her anger got the best of her and she stabbed repeatedly before continuing with her rave. "And now, making yourself so extremely comfortable in my room as if," she paused again and opened her mouth only to find Demado's lips covering her own.

Serena was rigid in his arms, her back was almost as straight as a lance but after a few nibbles of coaxing, he finally felt her respond. He felt her butterfly soft caress on his jaw before feeling her arm snaking around his neck. Her mouth was hot and her tongue was wild as she returned his sweet assault boldly. Her moans of pleasure escaped her when he tore his mouth to nibble on the sensitive spot behind her ear. Giving a last lick to the red spot, he reluctantly separated himself from her.

Serena felt like crying. She wasn't knowledgeable in the area which Demando had just used on her and it frustrated her. All the man has to do was to touch her and all of her resolve dissolved. She had never felt so insecure before and it scared her.

Demando must have seen the tears in her eyes because he suddenly gathered her in his arms and thumbed the tears away. If only his treatment towards her was callous then it will be so easy for her to hate him!

But instead he held her like she was made of diamond, rubbing her back soothingly and apologizing profusely for making her cry as her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. She didn't want to picture the image she is making, crying her heart out and clutching tightly onto his soft silky tunic.

It was a while later when Serena finally collected her frayed nerves and pieced them together. Giving a last sniffle, she tried to pull away from the warm cocoon but the arms that held her tightened. Too tired to protest, she contented into settling back into her warm cocoon. Unable to meet the worried look that she knew is present in the indigo eyes, she busied herself by smoothing out the ruin silk tunic.

"Why were you crying, love?"

Sniffling again, Serena took her time into buttoning up the tunic. "I do not know how to explain it. Everytime you touch me, everything in my mind disappeared and the only thing I could concentrate is you. It scares me, Demando."

Demando didn't know whether to feel insulted or honored. He decided not to choose. "And?" he pressed on.

"It scares me because I barely know you… I only know that you are Prince Diamond Demando of Dark Moon, your passion for reading and armaments. You came to me so mysteriously… I also fear that…" Serena looked up and for once allowed someone saw the scared little girl that she had hidden ever since the fire that had sacrificed her family.

"Fear that you will leave me as how you came to me." There she had said it, the reason of her cold attitude she put on every time she brushed shoulders with the opposite sex.

A soft smile graced his lips as Demando lovingly caressed her face, his eyes held a tender glint. "I will never leave you, love. Wherever you go, I will always be with you, loving and caring you."

The words added with the promise his eyes held shook Serena to the core. "But I still hardly know you to marry you. And you didn't ask for my answer." The last sentence was a faint whisper but Demando heard it clearly.

A mischievous smile gifted Demando's lips. Pulling away slightly, he touched the jewelry around her neck. "You should inspect thoroughly the gifts which appear mysteriously in front of your door, love."

Serena frowned in confusion. How did he know about the mysterious appearance of gifts? She didn't tell anyone about the mystery behind the gifts unless… "It was you…"

Demando insisted on keeping his silence but he did caught hold of her hand and placed her hand onto the large sapphire gem that was chained in the center of the strings of small sapphires. Serena was puzzled but she bends in and placed her hand onto the gem and his large hand covered hers.

A slight tingle traveled up her arms and she looked quizzically at Demando but he only smiled tenderly at her. Suddenly a soft white light appeared from the gem and a surprised gasp escaped from Serena. She watched in amazement as a beautiful gem encrusted gilded ring hovered in the center of the white light.

Serena looked at Demando in question, "How did you do it?"

"Magic, love," he answered as he reached out and plucked out the ring.

Serena was incredulous. "Magic? As in witchcraft?"

A soft rumble echoed off Demando as he chuckled. "Not witchcraft, love. Its magic, from where I originated, magic is part of our nature."

"What?" Serena frowned. Being brought up in an environment where witchcraft were considered as the devil's advocate and magic were only found in fictional books and magic shows, to hear that magic is part of the daily chore is an eye opener. "But how is that possible?"

"That is a question that will be kept for another day, love, perhaps when we understand each other far better," Demando had to stifle his laughter at the disgruntled look that was thrown at him.

"But now," holding out the ring in front of her, Demando took a deep breath and continued, his vulnerability shine brightly in his eyes. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife Serena Crescent Wexton?"

Serena's breath was caught in her throat, her heart beating rapidly. "But…"

Demando reached out and traced her lips affectionately. "I will give you a period of three months to get us understand each other. I would give you a longer time but I have matters that requires my attention. If after that period of time, you are unwilling to be my wife, then I will allow you to cancel the engagement."

Serena searched Demando's face. Should she? Glancing at the ring, she revert back her gaze to the man who had done nothing but shower her with his care and concern. Taking in the tender look on his face, with a smile, she said the words that sealed her to him for a period of three months. "I would be honored to be your wife, Diamond Demando of Dark Moon."

Serena couldn't remember that much from there because the moment she said out the words, Demando had crushed her to him and engaged her in a soul shattering kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Yes, it is confirmed; roses don't have smiling faces.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally this chapter is up. It took a long time for me to think of this one, 2 weeks actually. For anyone who wish to know the reason to my late updates and stuffs on my fics, please visit my homepage. I wish to deeply thank my extremely caring fren of mine, you should know who you are, hunny bunny. If it weren't for the person, I think the chp is still left dormant and I would still be running around trying to find a safe haven to shout my frustration out.. hehehe.. 

So anyway till later babes!

zackire


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimers Applied

* * *

**Chapter 14: An Alliance**

Onyx eyes glittered dangerously as the meaning behind the perfectly printed words settled into his mind. The sides of the reading material were crumpled beyond recognition as Lord Darien of Witchire clenched it, a futile attempt to reign in his anger. His eyes scanned the news again to be certain that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Not a moment sooner, a resounding slap bounced off the well furnished room, pages of The Morning Daily scattered on the polished floor while a large portion of it laid brokenly in a hapless pile beside a wall. Darien clenched and unclenched his hand while his throat convulsed repeatedly.

Serena Crescent Wexton is engaged. Engaged to someone else than him!

A brown haired man watched in slight amusement as his friend took in the news. It seems that his friend is not taking the news of his pursuit quarry being stolen right underneath his nose especially by the same person that had sent him bedridden for weeks. Leaning forward, Clayton braced his elbows onto his knees.

Being friends with Darien for ten years, he knew that Darien would not sit back and let Fate play her cards peacefully. His blood pumped excitedly with adrenaline at the notion of creating another scandal and he could almost taste the challenge it is going to give.

"It seems that your dearest lady has just shunned you Darien. How very archetypal of women to pick the cream of the corn," Clayton smiled when he saw Darien stiffened. "And to think you were once the top of the list."

"What are you implying, Clay? Spit it out. I'm not in the mood for your sarcastic flowery remarks."

His friend is simply too easy to bait. "Are you just going to let that asshole win? What about the incident at Pirate's Arsenal? Are you going to let that slide also?" Clayton let those questions hung.

Darien thought over the questions. After that incident at Pirate's Arsenal, he had gotten nothing but comical remarks from his friends. The usual invitations to parties and clubs were no longer coming in with flurry. Instead, it was slowly trickling in, almost as if the ton had ceased to acknowledge his existence.

"No, I'm not letting that bastard go and so does Serena," Darien vowed as he took a deep calming breath. Turning around, he met Clayton's stare. "I'm going to make them regret ever crossing fire with me, the bastard for humiliating me and Serena for thinking she could escape me."

Clayton couldn't have been more pleased at that ferverence announcement. Revenge is sweet but having a scandal that would be the talk for ages is much sweeter. Next on the list, request for a meeting with the green eyed marriage break-up expert. Lady Fate is going to have to reshuffle her cards soon…

"Congratulations on your engagement! Why didn't you tell us that you were very acquainted to his majesty?" Victoria asked.

"Yes Serena, why didn't you? I thought we are close friends!" Elizabeth piped in.

Serena nearly winced at the squeaky voice that Elizabeth had used, a habit which she finds disturbingly annoying. She did however had the pleasure of rolling her eyes as she sat down onto the only unoccupied seat in the room. She thoroughly contemplates the favor that her Maker holds against her.

When she woke up this morning, she had thought of spending the afternoon away at Ruben's, to settle her turmoil of a mind. But during breakfast, she had received a note from Victoria about having tea at her place. She was about to tuck the note away and conveniently forget about it when Aunt Agatha strode into the dining room and saw the letter. With a smile, her aunt had decree that she had to attend the honored tea party.

She hasn't even had tea yet and they have started questioning her, of all her luck…

When it was obvious that Serena wouldn't be answering until the tea was poured, Victoria graciously filled Serena's chinaware first followed by the rest. Steam of the freshly brewed tea hovered at the brim of the cup.

"Truthfully I didn't know it was him until the ball," Serena answered as she sipped the heavenly earl grey tea. Her eyes lit up when she found freshly made scones to go along with the tea.

"Then how did you meet him?" Victoria asked as she served the scones.

"It has to be during your nightly outings at the park, accidentally bumped into him and he… Oh it would have been so romantic," Marie sighed dreamily as the other ladies shook their heads in exasperation.

Serena spread a thick slab of blueberry jam onto her scone. "I met him at Ruben's while I was browsing through the books." Serena bit into the delicacy and savored the heavenly taste, oblivious of the silence that had fallen upon the other ladies. At least, there is something good at coming over for this party.

Victoria was the first to recover. Reaching out, she had a mouthful of tea down before she finally calmed her shocked nerves. "Ruben's? That is shocking. I thought only men and extremely aged would go there." At the glare from Serena, Victoria hastily added. "With the exception of you, Serena dear."

"Who would have thought a man as dashing as his highness would spend his time there," Elizabeth commented to no one in particular.

"I don't particularly mind, Lizabeth. Serena may I follow you the next time you drop by Ruben's?" Serena nearly rolled her eyes at the pathetic expression on Marie's face. Instead she managed a weak smile before she hastily refilled her cup and drank her tea. Poor Ruben would have to close his shop early…

"Is that your engagement ring?" Marie asked as she leaned forward to get a better view. A loud gasped escaped her when she saw the jewel that was on Serena's finger. Immediately, the rest of the ladies imitated her actions. Never has anyone of them seen a jewel so magnificently breathtaking.

"Look at the design on the ring! It's so… I'm going to have papa to make one for me!" Serena managed another weak smile at Marie's declaration. From Demando's little magic show, she doubts any normal craftsman could craft jewelry with the same craftsmanship as her engagement ring.

"What about Darien? Last I heard he had his eyes pinned on you. How is he taking this news?" the question had Serena pondering. Truth to be told, she had never once thought about him ever since Demando came along, not that she was complaining. The very thought of the dark haired lord makes her shudder in disgust. Serena shook her head as if to clear her mind and found the expectant eyes of the Vainglory Vamp Ladies.

"I'm not quite sure. As a matter of fact, I have never once liked him." When did she begin the habit of confiding her thought with these ladies?

"Oh dear… this would cause quite a bit of complications," Victoria commented as she gave a worried stare at Serena.

"Excuse me?"

Elizabeth decided to help Serena understand the situation a little better. "Lord Witchire is well known for three things; temper, jealousy and the marital activities."

Serena sighed inwardly. How wonderful, now she has an egoistical stalker to add to her problems, as if having Demando wasn't handful enough. At least getting around her _beloved_ fiancé is quite easy but how is she going to handle a jealous stalker without having any bloodshed? Serena could feel the signs of an impounding headache.

"Marital activities? Oh dear… is it what I think it means?" Marie asked out, her eyes widened as her thoughts went astray.

"Yes Marie. It is what you are thinking. Don't you know? It is normality for the lords to be engaged in such activities. I even heard that some engaged couples consummate their nuptials agreement even before the wedding," Victoria stated, somehow at that moment, she looked worldlier than the rest of the women.

"I heard there is a new contraption they used to prevent impregnation of their partners instead of the usual potions," Victoria continued totally oblivious of the mortified looking Serena. "They used a sheep gut condom."

The information received a collective gasps of disbelief. Elizabeth had started fanning furiously while Marie had a wide eyed look on her face, her face as red as the sun.

Serena paled and swallowed the urge to gag. This little gathering is getting more and more robust by the second. Trying to hide her uneasiness, she reached out with slightly trembling hands to take her refilled tea cup.

"So Serena…" Elizabeth asked when she finally managed to calm herself. "Have you engaged in any _activities_ with his majesty?" Elizabeth smiled slyly at the blond haired woman, her eyebrows wriggled.

Serena managed to sputter the remainants of tea in her mouth into her cup. Hastily grabbing a napkin, she wiped off the residue on her lips as she collected her frayed nerves. Of all the questions to ask… "Forgive me but I do not know what you are talking about."

Victoria gave her an assessing look and let out an exasperated sigh. "Has he kissed you before? Touched you and you know… _that!_"

Serena was silently praying that the earth would split apart underneath her and swallow her whole. She knew that the delicious scones and tea were too good to be true. She had once read that in certain countries, they feed their prisoners until they are full before the put the noose around them and that is what she thinks Victoria is trying to do to her.

"Kiss? Touch? That?" Serena squeaked out as she looked at the other ladies with wide eyes.

Victoria shook her head as if exasperated from her friend's antics. "Serena if you had listened to us years ago, you wouldn't be in this predicament. It seems that we have to teach you the arts of loving."

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing and sputtered out her questions for reaffirmation. At the nod of the sable haired woman, she silently wondered if her day could get any worse. When Victoria started lecturing her about the importance of kissing and pleasuring the opposite sex, she knew it was just the starting of her problematic day.

"Had a troubling day, love?" Demando raised an eyebrow when the woman beside him threw him a tired look. "That bad?"

"If you only knew," Serena huffed as she settled herself into a more comfortable position on the settee. She had finally managed to twist herself out of the merciless grasp of Victoria's 'tutoring' only to remember that Demando was coming over in the evening. She had hastily returned home, bathe and changed, had a quick bite in the kitchen. She had thought of taking a few minutes of rest but that pleasure was dashed away when he arrived earlier than expected.

She is sure her mind will never be the same again after that 'tutoring'.

Demando threw an assessing look at her from head to toe, taking in her slightly dishelved form and tired eyes. He felt slightly guilty and if he had known she was tired, he would have postponed their meeting. Looking down at her, he noted the slightly drooping shoulders. Sighing, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other soothingly massaged the bunched muscles on her back.

"What are you doing? What if my aunt suddenly enters?" Serena hissed as she feebly tries to wriggle herself out of his firm hold.

"Just relax and enjoy it, love." Demando didn't wait for her to agree but continued his gentle ministrations. It didn't take long for the beauty in his arms to start moaning and whimpering in bliss.

"Do you want to talk about your day, love?" Demando asked as he eased the coiled muscle between her shoulder blades.

"It was horrible. I had to have tea with Victoria and her minions. Ooh… harder Demando… it feels so," Serena moaned as skillful hands massaged a corded muscles on her back.

Demando smirked at the mention of the trio of ladies that was introduced to him at the Almack's. From Serena's constant complaints of their strange minds, he could only concluded one thing about her tea at Vandermeer's manor. "I take it that it didn't go as well as you had hoped?"

"Lower Demando… Ahh…" Serena moaned again as she directed his hands to the throbbing part on her lower back. She didn't want him to stop because whatever he was doing to her back was heavenly. "They were horrible… the topics they discussed about should be made illegal…"

Demando's interest was piqued. The last time his Serena had went for a gathering with the trios, he had a nice time listening to compliments about his manly assets although where they got the information was still a mystery. "What were they discussing about sweetheart?"

Since Serena was besotted with the pleasure that the skillful hands were doing to her, she was oblivious to the words that was coming out from her mouth. "Oh the usual… gossips… about what Lord Witchire is going to do about our engagement and… why did you stop? Demando?"

Serena slowly turned around to see what was causing her personal masseur to stop his heavenly touches. She was still quite dazed, an aftereffect of the massage, which made her throw all common sense out of the window.

Reaching out, she cupped his face and unwontedly shivered at the frosty look in his eyes. "Is something wrong, Demando?"

Instead of answering her immediately, Demando buried his face in the crook of her neck and slowly breathed in her calming scent. His arms flexed steely around her waist, crushing her if even possible closer to him. A stretch of silence hung in the air and every second the silence ticked, the more worried she became. Serena was about to ask repeat the question again when his declaration stopped her.

"I will not let anything nor anyone take you away from me." Although his voice was soft, the steely edge in voice and the underlying meaning in the words made it as clear as the stars shining in the clear night sky. The very thought of someone or something taking her away from him made his primal side roar with anger. He had gone through tunnels of dimensions to finally find someone who could ease his heavy soul and the ground will be covered in blood of those who tries to split them apart.

Tentatively, Serena reached out and stroked his silken hair comfortingly. "Demando…"

Long minutes had passed before Demando finally raised his head. The frostiness was gone from his eyes and although a heated look had replaced it, there was still a hard edge in his eyes. "I will not let you go Serena and I will destroy anything and anyone that tries to take you away from me!"

A surprised look crossed Serena's face. In all her life, no one has ever spoken such words with so much conviction to her and instead of feeling dread at the choice of words, she felt warm and tingly all over. "Demando…"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as Demando's mouth suddenly closed heatedly against hers.

A set of eyes looked at the sound of a soft knock on the door. With a well-executed bow, the butler announced the presence of the new comer. With a motion of his hand, Darien dismissed the servant and waved the new comer in. Onyx eyes admired appreciatively as the new comer strolled into the room.

Stopping at the centre of the room, Lady Beryl Hallston curtsied to the gentleman in the room, giving them an appreciative view of her ample bosom. "To what I owe you, milord, this honored invitation?" a husky seductive tone flowed off her ruby lips as she straightened, smirking at the heated looks in the man's eyes.

"Keep teasing me with your beautiful assets my dear and we'll just have to continue the important discussion I had in mind after our little tumble in my bed. Please, have a seat."

Darien waited for Beryl to settle before following suit on his own chair, facing her. Waving his hand over to the china set, he asked, "Tea, my dear?"

After easing her almost parched throat, Beryl sat the china down and smiled at the gentleman before her. "I do hope you wouldn't disappoint me with just tea."

"Actually I invite you for a discussion, about our interests… protecting our interests," Darien watched as the green eyed beauty threw him a puzzled look.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I know of your interest in the prince that is residing in Malove, dear. I also know of his _disinterest_ in you and his interest in _Serena_." Darien smirked when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the lady before him. He knows the very mention of Beryl's adversary would spark a great distaste in her behaviour.

"I didn't know you are interested in the common gossip, milord," Beryl smirked back coolly.

"Hold onto your temper, sweetheart. I'm trying to get your alliance, not to rage war." Leaning forward, he reached out and traced the contours of the ruby lips that had tempted him since she entered. He had almost forgotten how her lips felt like and although it had been a few days since he had last _interacted_ with her since his recovery, he had missed her warm supple naked body beneath his, moaning and screaming his name.

"You have an extremely strange way to get an alliance, Darien," Beryl commented as she softly nipped at his fingers before soothing the finger with her tongue, never once tearing her eyes away from his. "And what type of alliance do you wish from me?"

Onyx eyes watched heatedly as the woman before him licked at his finger, causing an insistent urge in his nether regions. Reaching out, he pulled her against him and urgently tugged at the low neckline, spilling out the ample bosom. "How about we discuss about that after we had this _alliance._"

A knowing smile slipped onto the ruby lips but soon turned into a moan as warm hot mouth enclosed onto her exposed mound.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Work is taking my very own personal life away… Anyway I do hope you guys like this and yes.. I kinda make it into a _steamy_ ending which I can assure you I had no intention of doing but somehow it just flowed through.

And I shall be doing some editing to the previous chappies due to the horrible typos.

Oh yeah many thanks to all who those that have been bugging me to get me off my lazy ass and updating this chapter.. you guys know who you are.

Once again thank you and enjoy the fic!

zackire


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimers Applied

Chapter 15: Witches Brew…

* * *

Eleanor Harthworth: red/orange hair with hazel eyes

"Henry, how many times must Mama remind you that pigs belong in the sty, and chickens belong in the pens," Eleanor gently chastised.

"But Mama, Antoinette gets bored!" a curly haired boy protested.

"Mama Henry is telling the truth! Why, she even squealed out her protest yesterday!" an identical copy of the red headed boy piped in.

Eleanor Harthworth, mother of three, threw a long assessment look to the identical twins in front of her. Their faces were thoroughly streak with mud and the faint smell of chicken waste clung to them, a result of their little adventure. The little boys were looking at her innocently, their eyes wide completed with a well practice pout. She faintly wondered if her little baby princess will take up her brother's mischievous streak. A slight frown cross her face, she ferverently hopes not.

"Papa will be very disappointed in you whence he gets wind of this," she reminded them. Immediately she got the reaction she needed.

Two cherub stricken faces snapped their heads, panic clearly registered on their faces. The last time they were reprimanded by their father, they had to clean up the mess they had created in the kitchen. Picking up every bit of smashed food and hay with a pair of wooden sticks is a memory not to be forgotten. After that incident, they had never dared to let Antoinette near the kitchen again.

Eleanor was about to continue her lecture when a loud knock on the door stopped her. A smiling Brian entered to announce the unexpected arrival of her cousin. Taking this as a silent reprieve, the boys immediately ran out of the room triumphantly, their gleeful laughter echoed around the house.

Agatha watched in amusement as the twins zapped across her. Turning around, she smiled at her sister before a distinctive smell made her sniffed. "Is that the smell of chicken dung?"

"Don't even ask," Eleanor embraced her sister before pulling apart. "How are you faring? I have been yearning to visit you but as you can see, the constant mischiefs the boys conjure are endless."

A knowing smile graced her lips as Agatha knows exactly what her twin meant. From the moment she stepped out of the carriage, Eleanor's butler had been filling her up on her nephews' current insight on a particular bovine family. It wasn't surprising since her sister seems to bear the same fascination when she was at that age. "At least they named the animal with the correct reference to their gender," Agatha smiled, a teasing glint in her eyes.

The reaction Agatha received was spontaneous. Her sister was having a hard time trying to decide sputtering or looking thoroughly embarrassed as she was doing both. Eleanor tried to come up with a good excuse but ended up with more jumbled sputterings.

Hot vapor steamed off the golden liquid as sturdy dainty hands poured the drink. Serving the sweet biscuits, Eleanor motioned for her sister which she graciously accepted. A cooling afternoon air breezed into the room occasionally as the occupants indulged silently in each other's presence.

Agatha was counting the seconds for her sister to finally uncap.

10 seconds and counting…

15 seconds and counting…

She slowly sipped her tea as she watched her twin wringing her hands. It would be any seconds now…

20 seconds and still counting…

"Oh posh! Put that cup down and tell me what happened to Serena!" Eleanor finally cried out as she threw her arms in the air. Manners and decorum aside, the anxiety is killing me and she knew her twin basked in being the cause of it. She watched and almost gritted her teeth as her twin calmly with deliberate slowness put the cup down.

"Is it true then? That Serena is finally getting married?" Eleanor asked as she tries to suppress her mounting excitement.

Agatha looked as if in deep thought. A pregnant silence ensued. Eleanor was so excited that she unconsciously sat at the edge of her seat. Suddenly, Agatha clapped her hands as she declared merrily, "Twenty-one seconds Eleanor! It took you twenty-one seconds for you to hold your excitement in. that is five seconds longer than the previous record! You know what this means don't you? It means you're progressing!"

Eleanor couldn't decide whether to fall off face first or to jump across and strangle her cynical sister. Even though the later one have its merits, she decided to use and old fashion method.

"Aggie!"

Agatha decided she had pushed her sister enough. Although she still itches to irritate her further, she however took pride in her good hearing and doesn't wish to endanger it with another banshee screams. Her ears are still ringing over the new ones.

"I hear you! I hear you!" Agatha replied as she smiled sweetly at her flustered sister who is trying desperately to calm down. "Yes, Serena is engaged and before you interrupt me and pester me who is the person, it is his Majesty, Prince Demando of Dark Moon."

Grey eyes, the only part of her that differs her from her twin, blinked rapidly over the news. This news is totally staggering! "The prince that is residing in Malove Hotel? But they had only just met! I don't understand this at all." Eleanor watched as Agatha gifted a sly smile. Instantly she knew that there is more pot holes needed to be patched.

"That is where you are wrong Ellie," Agatha said as she used her twin's nickname. In hot matter like this, they would usually use their nicknames as it will always bring back those times when they were giggling bumbling girls. "Officially they have met once. But unofficially they have met or should I be précised, stumbled upon each other quite a few times."

"At first when he came to ask for my permission for her hand, I was very skeptical. But after a through explanation from him, I finally understood and blessed their relationship. Oh! It so happens, that Andrew is a good friend of his!"

Agatha was about to continue when Eleanor cuts in. "Hold your horses! Are you trying to say that the prince is actually Andrew's good friend, Lord Demando, whom he consorted us into helping him to match-make Serena?"

"Yes. Makes a good story isn't it?"

"Yes indeed. Do carry on Aggie."

"First time they met was at Ruben's. Yes, I too am quite shock. Second time they met was with Andrew followed by an outing to Pirate's Arsenal. I know Pirate Arsenal is not a place for a well bred lady and if you are going to lecture me on that, I will not utter any more about what I know!" Seeing her cousin immediately shut her mouth, Agatha smiled before continuing. "Now… where was I? Oh yes! Fourthly was at Andrew's townhouse a few days before Almack's Ball and of course followed by the official meeting at Almack's."

Agatha momentarily paused as she cleared the dry feeling her throat was feeling. Putting down the cup, she looked at her sister. Oh yes like her, Eleanor too have an extremely intense habit in keeping up to the best story in town, namely their niece. "Did you know, Demando is a master in swords? Andrew was the one who told me that pretty piece of morsel. Almost all of the usual customers in Pirate's Arsenal bear witness to the blatant display of power. And you will be surprised at the source of the display. He was fighting with Darien for Serena's honor," Agatha smiled smugly, enjoying the look of disbelief on her sister's face.

A gasp of disbelief resounded in the room. "You don't say!"

"Yes it is Ellie… apparently Darien has done something to tarnish our Serena's honor and Demando took it upon himself to amend the situation," Agatha added as she continued her retelling of Andrew's version of how Serena's heart was captured by her prince charming of course with a little exaggeration here and there, as if her twin knows the difference…

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me, Richard?" Catherine asked brokenly as tears ran down her cheeks. A strong firm arm slowly snaked around her tiny waist as she was pulled into a muscled chest. Catherine bit her lips, a petty attempt to stop a moan from escaping but the sensation proved to be overwhelming as the man behind her rained wet hot kisses down her neck. A sobbed moan escaped her.

"I will never let you, love. Never…"

Serena slapped the book closed and slammed it onto her bedside table. Moving off from her bed, she stomped to the window and began contemplating the weird events that had occurred ever since the appearance of Demando. Ever since he arrived, her carefully planned out life had turned into grapevines, branching out haphazardly. Her public rebellious display of marriage had been thoroughly plundered and capsized. She had even made polite and sociable conversations with the Vainglory Vamp Ladies and she has that disgusting book that Victoria had lend it to her as proof.

"That book should have been burnt by the church," she muttered disgustedly. Better keep that book from prying eyes. Martha can get very relentless in her teasing. With that decision made, she turned around, fully intending into hiding the book when her eyes landed on a wooden blanket. A wistful smile graced her lips as she bends down and picked up the blanket. Fine black hair occasionally sticks out from the materials, a reminder of the owner of the blanket. Diamond would usually curl up at the foot of her feet, using the blanket as a pillow during the night.

It might have sounder crazy if she were to tell anyone but sometimes, she dreamt that a man, not any man but Demando and naked at that that, holding her close as she slept, an extreme major contradiction to her likings considering she finds Demando irritating, very sexily irritating. The way his muscles rippled when he moved in the duel at Pirate's Arsenal and the strange look he gave her every time their eyes met had made her stomach do weird things. The man was hard all over except for his lips. His lips were deliciously soft every time he kissed her. She silently wonders if there are any parts which weren't muscled.

Serena shook her head roughly, as if trying to throw the thoughts out of her mind. Sweet heavens, she had just thought of her fiancé in a very compromising state. She had to keep her bearings together else she could end up being one of the Vainglory Vamp Ladies. Her nose wrinkled slightly as she frowned over that horrifying thought. Yes, she better remain vigilant if she wishes to keep her sanity and she wisely considered to tackle the roots of her problem, mainly Demando.

He wanted to marry her and that could be proven by that strange look in his eyes when she had agreed to his terms. It was tender and had made her feel warm and giddy. She had also noticed he had given her the same look every time they were together although the look became more intense and dark the moment their lips touched.

That's it! He just can't stop touching her! He so loved to touch her, be it a gentle caress on her waist or that passionate embrace in the privacy of their rooms, he just can't stop touching her! If he could just stop doing what he does best, then perhaps her mind would not be as scattered as now and her being constantly melting under his mere touch. But then, shouldn't she be also partly to be blame. She did however honestly hated whenever he removed himself from her, she almost felt lost whenever he pulled himself away.

But if he hadn't stop, she was very certain she would be pregnant by now. No man would have let such an opportunity gone to waste, if whatever Victoria had said was correct. This meant, Demando is actually a very honorable gentleman. But what if he had used some magic to make her react this way? He did say and had proved to her he's very well-versed in the arts of magic. Her instincts frowned at the conclusion which she had just derived.

Serena shook her head again. There are too many "BUTS" running through her mind and she slowly contemplates if she had truly lost her mind. Serena doubts so since the reason she is slightly unsettled are due to Demando. Yes, Demando and his looks and kisses are fully to be blamed. Having decided that, she folded the blanket neatly and placed it at the foot of her bed and continued to finish her original task when something in her mind clicked.

A baby!

Her eyes were wide as saucers as the thought hit her. Her hand instinctively covered her tummy. A baby, he would want a child, no children from her, result of having two different people bonded together till death. Suddenly, she felt the extreme need to sit down, lest her feet gave up on her. Sitting down on the bed, she began pondering over the matter.

Children, Demando would certainly wants to have children which means he will be touching her, lots of touching and kissing will be needed and certainly not the ones which they had been doing, if Victoria's little information tea party once again proven correct. He would also have to touch her _there_. A fierce blush covered her face at that possibility. And then what happens after that? For the first time in her life, she silently wished she had attended more of Victoria's informative tea party. She hates feeling insecure. Perhaps she should ask Victoria and immediately frowned at that thought. She would rather ask Demando. Perhaps she should ask him…

How many children does he want? Two? Five? Ten? Does he prefer boys or girls? He better like girls else he will have to find another to be the mother of his children, she scowled. Will there be twins? Will their children have their father's beautiful eyes and unique hair color and take up some of his traits? Would their first born be a boy or girl? A strange warm feeling pooled in her stomach as she thought over about their future.

And that was how Demando found her, smiling tenderly and looking far off, her hand caressing her stomach. Demando smiled tenderly at the beautiful picture she made and knows that during one of the stormy days they will be facing in the future, he will have this memory to look forward to. Moving silently, he closed the door behind him and walked towards her. Without missing a beat, he reached out and lovingly caressed her face, instantly breaking the trance she was in.

Surprised cerulean eyes snapped to his face. "Demando!" she gasped out as a fierce blush covered her face, her face was upturned.

Leaning down, he brushed her lips, fully intending to give her a greeting kiss. However he was pleasantly surprised to find his sweet fiancé pulling him closer to her by the lapels of his jacket when he tried to pull away. Demando lets out an amused chuckle but it immediately turned into a groan when Serena boldly slipped her tongue past his lips and wrecked sweet havoc on his discipline. The air around them crackled with passionate fever.

Their mouths slanted over and over again as they seek dominance of the other. It was a long while later before Demando finally managed to pull away, his discipline sorely tested. Burying his face on the crook of her neck, he was surprised to find himself seated on the bed with Serena on his lap, wrapped possessively in his arms. Taking a few deep breaths, he sought to calm his erratic emotions which his little kitten has brought upon. Demando smiled against her soft skin. No, his sweet fiancé wasn't a kitten just now, she was a tigress.

He silently what had brought the changes of his kitten. Softly he nibbled on the sensitive skin as he waited for his kitten to calm down. In the meantime, he was contented to simply hold her in his arms and indulge in the sweet pleasures of nibbling on her skin.

Serena closed her eyes as she tries to calm her racing heart. A fierce blush flamed her face as she thought over their recent passionate kiss. She didn't know what had caused her to act so wantonly. She knew that he had sincerely thought of greeting her with a kiss but the moment his lips brushed hers added with his handsome looks with his hair smoothly slid down and covered his beautiful eyes proved too much for her. A strange warmth pooled in her stomach and a sudden need to be closer to him overwhelmed her better judgment. Having finally decided that her legs won't give up on her the moment she stands, she began to wriggle herself out of the warm embrace when Demando suddenly spoke.

"You are so beautiful, Serena. You are so sweet and I cant seem to get enough of you. Every time I touch you, my discipline which I have hardworkingly trained for years slipped away and all I can think of is you. You are an euphoria to me, love," he nibbled along her jaw, causing her to unconsciously shiver.

How is it this man can easily make her feel breathless with just mere words and his touch? Tilting her head to the side, she allowed him better access to continue his ministrations. Suddenly the thought reminded her of something. Without thinking, she blurted out the question. "Demando… do you wish for children?"

Demando suddenly stopped his ministrations and pulled away to look at her face. Did she just ask him if he wishes to be a father? Was he hallucinating? He decided to confirm with her and when he saw her nod, he knew his mind was pulling tricks on him. Suddenly everything makes perfect sense about her early actions when he first entered the room and saw her. She was thinking of their children! He couldn't be more pleased.

Serena looked worriedly at Demando. His face was void from emotions which made it very difficult to guess his thoughts. Suddenly she began to panic. What if he doesn't to have children, not that she is complaining… right? What if he finds her undesirable to consummate their marriage? But that can't be true since he had just kissed her. What is he thinking! "Well… I understand if you don't wish to," she said before a finger on her lips stopped her. Demando was looking her with that tender look accompanied with a possessively male pride look. The combination made her feel giddy and breathless. An overwhelming urge to tell him something was maddening her. But tell him what?

"Love, when I asked you to be my wife, it also means to be the mother of our children. Lots and lots of children."

"Oh! But according to Victoria, to have children we have to…" a fierce blush once again overwhelmed her face.

"Do lots of touching. I will relish every licks and kisses on every single inch of your skin."

"Will there be pain?" Amazingly she didn't blush…

Demando couldn't help but smile at his innocent bride-to-be. Her innocence is so refreshing. Shifting, he settled her quite safely out of reach of his mounting erection, he is after all only a man and he'd die protecting her virtue even from himself. "There will be pain for the first time but I will try my best to pleasure you so much that it overwhelms the pain."

"Wonderful, I'm to be wed to an arrogant man," Serena declared sarcastically, her grit having finally returned to its normal status. Pulling away, she finally managed to wriggle onto her feet and was just about to stand properly before she suddenly found herself in her previous position and was just about to stand properly before she suddenly found herself in her previous position.

"What are you trying to do?" she snapped as she met his stare.

"Where were you going?"

Serena had fully intended on not answering that question and was about to repeat her previous escape attempt when Demando raised an eyebrow, a sure sign of irritance glinting in his eyes. "I'm trying to find my cat, Diamond and your interference is going to cause my cat die of hunger."

Demando was stunned. Serena took advantage of it and immediately wriggled away and safely put herself a distance away from him. Thinking she had put enough distance, she began calling out for her cat.

Demando watched dumbly as Serena made the strange clucking noises to call for her cat. Her skirts rustled as she looked into every nook and cranny except for the promise that is a meter radius from the bed. A slow smirk graced his face as he watched her fuss around the room in search for her feline companion who inadvertently seem to languorously sprawl on her bed. It's so unfortunate that such secrets were kept hidden from her for so long. Stretching his legs on the bed, he took his time to bend one of his legs. Propping his arm on his bended knees, he rested his head on his arm and continued to admire his fiancé rear.

Indigo eyes glinted. Perhaps it's about time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Have you found your bed yet?"

Serena turned around and gave him a look that bordered between irritation and boredom. "Sure… and if I look hard enough your perfectly formed nose will suddenly grow whiskers and pointed ears will sprout behind your heads. I am not blind, Demando."

Demando chuckled out loudly. "You are warm, but not warm enough love. Try to think Serena, why is it that your cat never present every time I came over."

"Perhaps Diamond has good instincts to stay away from you," she snorted. "Added, you are not at all a good influence."

Cocking his head slightly to the door, indigo eyes glinted, an audible click was heard. Assured that the door is securely locked, Demando looked at Serena. "Think Serena, you are very intelligent woman and try to click the pieces together."

"Don't you think it's strange to have a cat name as similar as my first name, Diamond Demando of Dark Moon."

Serena was still a little unsettled at seeing the arts of magic being displayed so openly to her. It's not everyday she get to see magic being used freely on a mundane task and now her fiancé is starting to confess that he is her cat! Fate must be seriously cackling in humor on her expanse by twisting her perfectly structured planned future into split ends.

Serena met Demando's stare unwaveringly and was ready to tell him what she thought of his ridiculous theory. "It's a coincidence," she stuttered softly.

Moving off the bed, Demando strode purposefully to Serena and stopped a hair's breath, never once taking his eyes of her. Cupping his palm to her face, he was conscious of her slightly pale complexion. "Serena look at me," instantly bright wide blue eyes met his. It's better to deal with it now then later when things become complicated.

"Baby, I am your cat and Diamond is me."

Serena looked intently into the depthless indigo eyes. She tries to sink in that bit of information. Is it a coincident that her cat has the same strange eye color as Demando and that their name coincides? Is it also incidental that her cat was never present whenever Demando is around? What about the mark on her cat's forehead? It's also similar to Demando's royal crest… and the weird dreams she has every night about sleeping beside Demando…

Slowly everything began piecing together and even though the logic was there, she was out to deny it. "No! You are not my cat! Your theory may sound relevant but what proof do you have?"

Demando arched an eyebrow. "You sure you want proof? It's not advisable for the faint hearted, Andrew can testify to that." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her to the bed and sat her.

Taking a few steps backwards, his eyes met her challengingly. "Watch," he smirked.

Serena watched with wide eyes as the man whom she had known for barely a month proved to her the extend of his powers. A silent storm erupted from beneath the silver haired man and slowly covered him from his toe to the top of his head. The room barely cackled with power as the storm swirled around the eye. After a while, the storm slowly eased off and in the eye of a storm stood her missing feline.

Good lord! Serena didn't know whether to scream hysterically or faint. Either way seems perfectly normal to her. She watched apprehensively as her fiancé-cum-cat turned to look at her, its indigo eyes glinting as it caught her eye.

_Need any more proof love?_

If her eyes were to widen further, she was sure that her eyes would pop out. "You talk!"

_It's called telepathy sweetheart. I use my mind to converse my thoughts to you and vice versa._

"Telepathy? Are you trying to tell me that all those while when I heard that voices in my mind, it had been you trying to mind-talk to me?" Serena asked as she remembered the male voices which she has been hearing during his company with her. Is she losing her mind?

_In a way…chuckles_

"Good… I had thought I was going crazy," she commented in relief, at least she knows that all these while it had been her cat who was conversing the words in her mind. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "If you had been my cat all the while… that means… You uncouth pervert!"

Bunching up his muscles, Diamond managed to dodge the pillow projectile as he chuckle. _Oh yes… you look extremely beautiful in your sleep. Did you know you purr when you sleep? Just like a cat…_

An outraged gasp was heard from the enraged woman. Instantly another pillow flew across the room, missing its target once again. Serena was reaching for another item to be her missile when suddenly a bright exploding light stopped her. The moment the light dimmed, Serena cracked her eyes, she immediately regretted it. Standing beside the bed stood Demando in his naked glory. Serena was oblivious of the squeak that had escaped her as her eyes roamed the expanse of his naked body.

Is it her, or did the room suddenly increased in temperature? Why, she is suddenly feeling extremely hot and it took her extra effort to even breathe. Good lord, the man IS hard all over and even at that… Oh heavens, is it growing? A fierce blush covered her face as she tore her eyes from the _manly parts_. Resting her eyes on the safest area, Serena met his gaze. Damn the man, he is smirking at her!

"Like what you see, love?" Demando asked as he leaned down to capture her lips. When her eyes was innocently roaming his body, he couldn't help but feel aroused, only his Serena could make him feel arouse with just a simple glance. As the kiss deepens, he couldn't help but growl as her hands brushed against his naked torso. Her hands caressed his back and followed the trail lower and when she began to dig her nails into his buttocks, he knew he should stop. Hell, if only the woman knows what pleasure her actions had just created. Being naked and lying on top of a sprawled Serena on a soft bed is not a good idea unless he wishes to forgo the marriage and take her then and there.

Pulling away, he magically willed a pair of breeches to cover himself especially his mounting erection. Lying beside his beloved, he closed his eyes and took large calming breaths. Serena panted as tries to calm her heart. Oh heavens, she had once again acted wantonly with the very being who had just turned into a cat and vice versa. Turning to Demando, she watched as he panted loudly, his eyes clenched tightly. Is he hurt? Rising on her elbows, she was slightly surprised to find a pair of dark colored breeches nicely fitted onto his lower body. Did he magically make the breeches appear?

"Demando?"

Demando clenched his teeth when he felt the nimble fingers touched his shoulder. "One moment, sweetheart."

* * *

A loud knock echoed through the main entrance hall. Opening the door, Martha was greeted by a smiling brunette. "Hello, Martha. Is Serena in?"

Martha stepped aside as the lady swept in. "Yes… she is in her room Lady Elizabeth. Let me escort you to the drawing room. I will inform her of your presence."

Martha turned around but the brunette waltzed pass her. "It's fine Martha. I know where her room is. I'll meet her there. I just need to pass her some books."

Hazel eyes widen as Martha tries to hastily block the pathway knowing fully well who else is residing in her young mistress's room. "But Lady Eliza…"

Being old has its disadvantages and one of them is speed. Martha watched helplessly as the young lady ran up the stairs and into the west wing. Oh dear, her young mistress and his highness will certainly not going to appreciate extra company.

* * *

"Demando, are you alright?" Serena asked again as she watched worriedly at her silent fiancé.

Demando was about to answer when suddenly someone knocked on the door. Instantly he was up and on the balls of his feet, silently glad for the distraction. "Serena! Are you in there? It's Elizabeth. I have some reference books to pass you." A feminine voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Demando raised an eyebrow when a loud audible groan was heard from the bed when the word _reference book_ was spoken. Exactly what type of book is this that managed to make his opinionated woman groan in regret? Curiosity killed the cat. Without bothering to put on a shirt, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Serena! I brought you the…Oh my! Your highness…" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stared in surprise at the man that greeted her.

"Lady Elizabeth, I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you again. My intended is currently busy mending my torn shirt." Demando commented in amusement. Apparently his unpresentable presence has rendered the woman speechless. He could hear Serena moving off the bed and moving towards him. Indigo eyes glinted.

Serena was slightly shocked to find a slightly torn white shirt in her hand with a needle threaded through the hole as she walked towards the pair. _I told her that you were busy mending the tear in my shirt, sweetheart._ She was slightly annoyed when she found Elizabeth drooling on her fiancé. She had known the man has admirers but to actually face one, well certainly dislike the feeling she is having now. Must the man be shirtless? Pasting a smile, she sidled in front of Demando and greeted her dazed friend.

"What brings you here Elizabeth?" did she sound too curt?

The question seems to snap her friend from her daze. Elizabeth smiled slyly as she passed her friend the books she was carrying. "You didn't tell me that you were busy Serena. There is new information in these books to help you out in that… you know what I mean."

Serena's eyes widened as the words sink in. "No! It's not what you think! We didn't do anything!"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed into slits as she laughed diabolically behind her hand. "Sure…" she chuckled as she watches Demando snake his arm around her friend's waist.

"I'll be taking my leave now Serena. Don't worry, I know my way out." Leaning towards Serena, she loudly whispered, "Try the new positions Victoria and I have circled out. He looks promising."

Before Serena could reply, Elizabeth was already halfway across the hallway. Her chuckles trailed behind her. Turning around, Serena saw Demando's smirk.

"Don't even ask what she was talking about!"

* * *

Zackire:

As much as I had wanted to put this up weeks ago, I have to redo some edits here and there. The ratings are getting more tougher to decide considering I have an extremely active imagination. Hope you guys love it as much as I love writing it..

The next chapter won't be out in a few months. Sorry peeps.. accounts are killing my brain and sales are hacking off my sanity.

Any comments and such is welcome. Ciaoz!


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard Disclaimers Applied

* * *

**

Chapter 16: The General

Sunlight streaked through the clear windows, basking all in touches in its pure light. The ceiling windows were wide and it shows the perfect view of the small garden that was well-gardened. Unfortunately, the occupant of the room was too busy to notice the beauty.

Hotaru looked at the colored stones that are on the table. A fierce frown crossed her face at the significance of the meaning behind the result it drew. Narrowing her eyes, she scooped up the ancient rune stones and juggled in her hands and once again rolled the stones onto the table. Once again, the same colored sides of the stones and characters faced openly, as if to mock her. A feeling of darkness coiled and curled in her stomach. Swallowing the bitterness that threaten to lodge in her throat, the senshi of death stood from her seat and began to walk to where the other generals reside. They will have to be informed of the impending darkness for the threat of their king's life lies ahead.

"Did you do what I had asked you to do?" Demando asked.

Violet irises blinked and the flame-haired demon nodded. _I have done what you have ordered._ A rustle of clothes were heard as Ryu parted his coat to reveal a wrapped parcel. Taking out the long slim item, Ryu handed it with both arms to the regal presence in front of him. Taking a few steps backwards, Ryu straightened and looked expectantly at his king for his approval.

Layers of paper littered the floor as Demando unwrap the parcel. Finally free of the constriction, a long lacquered walking stick gleamed darkly in the light. At first glance, it looks as a harmless walking stick. Twirling the stick in his hand, Demando thumbed the small catch he felt on the intricate carvings, a few inches below the top of the stick. The blade hissed as it drew out from its protective sheath. Indigo eyes observed intently at the beautiful handcrafted katana. The metal was expertly honed to sharpness and a slight hum rang as he sliced the air with it.

"Perfect. You have done a very good work Ryu," Demando complimented as he sheathed the blade.

Ryu bowed at the compliment and straightened. _Is your highness suspecting future threats?_

"I'm being cautious Ryu. Now that everyone knows of my intentions toward Serena, I do not wish for any threats or harm to befall her. Furthermore I do not think Lord Darien will sulk peacefully especially now that he knows Serena is mine."

A sharp canine tooth peeked out of his lips as Ryu smiled. _I will eliminate this Lord Darien for you, your highness. You have just to instruct me what method you wish me to inflict on his death; painful and slow or quick._

"I appreciate your proposal Ryu but this Lord Darien is mine to kill. He has made it a personal war at Pirate's Arsenal. All I need now is a slightest mistake from him." Indigo eyes glinted dangerously as the memories of the incident at Pirate's Arsenal refreshed itself. Even after that fight, he knew that a few dozen broken bones would not hinder the sniveling bastard to pull out more tricks from his sleeve. If that bastard were to even try to get near his Serena, he will personally see to it that permanent damage will be made to his other assets, one that will render the bastard the pleasures of life. Come to think of it, he silently regrets on not killing that bastard when he had the chance.

_As your highness wishes, my protection now extends to your lady, as my duty bounds me to._

"And why is it that I have to go?" Hotaru asked as she eyed the other generals.

A bright smile graced the blonde haired general at the question. "It's simple Hotaru. You lost in the Pick-and-Safe draw. Everyone got the Smiling-Oyster and you received the Cross-Eyed Octopus. Not once but three times in fact so don't you dare say we cheated," Mina commented and watched as her friend snapped her mouth closed.

Hotaru glared at the rest of the smiling generals. How very fair indeed…Of all the way to settle a matter fairly, they had to draw out Fishy Cards. Sometimes she wonders if the generals are as old as they look. Hotaru sighed in exasperation when she noticed that the Venus General will not sway under her glare. Why is it that she always gets the undercover work, why can't they just order Ryu to do it instead since he is extremely good at blending in? Immediately her head snapped, "Ryu is with his majesty, why can't we just notify him of the threat?"

"Because he doesn't know who is the perpetrator and he doesn't have the ability to see into their mind which you are so gifted in and I would have gladly take up the offer but as you can see, I'm extremely busy these days along with the other Generals and the majesty family."

Hotaru arched her eyebrow at that statement. "Busy? And what may I ask that you, Venus General, are you so preoccupied in? For all that I know, you were never busy until _lately._"

The leader of the Generals stared pointedly at Hotaru, for the first time in many years looking very serious. "I am making the dresses for our future queen and preparing for their wedding."

Hotaru gritted her teeth in absolute irritation. Only the Venus General would assume making dresses and preparing weddings a very serious matter. She had once questioned her king regarding Venus General position in his ruling and his answer was simple, only Mina could balance the scale in the steady rising population unlike their neighboring kingdoms which always to face a reduce in birthrates. A hand on her shoulder brought her out in her silent wallowing in self pity.

Haruka smiled at her, as if to console her. "Irritate that king of ours for me while you are there, Hotaru."

Rubbing her eyes, she let out a defeated sigh. Even Haruka is in league with them. "I guess I have no choice then."

A sharp clap was heard from the grinning Venus General. "Great! Now before you go, I need you to pass some dresses and accessories to our future queen!"

A slight throbbing gained the attention of its mistress. Rubbing her throbbing temple, Hotaru droned out the excited chattering and turned around and began walking to her room. Perhaps it is good to be away from the palace.

Indigo eyes narrowed dangerously as the air in the hotel room suddenly charged with energy. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Ryu tense in defense, his powers a mere cackle away, ever ready to protect and eliminate any threat on his king. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees lower and darkness and shadows slowly creep across the room, swallowing any thread of light that had filtered through the windows. The energy that had swept across the room felt familiar but Demando will not risk it, not when he just got his Serena.

A dark pin light hovered a few meters away from Ryu. _Someone is trying to teleport into the room. _With watchful and cautious eyes Ryu watched as the light slowly whirled into a large dark vortex. Tendrils of darkness flicked out of the hole and Ryu couldn't help but inwardly shudder at the smell of death and destruction that hung in the air as the vortex continued to enlarge. After moments of waiting, slowly a small foot passed through the vortex.

Demando smiled as he watches a familiar face stepped out of the portal. A loud thud was heard as a large satchel rest at the foot of the person. With a snap of her fingers, the portal closed, evicting all the darkness and shadows that had been licking the room.

Turning around, Hotaru was surprised to find her king standing a few feet in front of her. A slight frown creased her face as she thought through the spell that she had conjured up before she crosses to this world. She had traced Ryu's essence in this world and made a spell to open the portal to where he is in this world since to find her king is impossible with the spells that he had used to cover his tracks. She had meticulously prepared and checked the spell to only open where Ryu is and it comes as a surprise when instead of seeing that dragon, she met her king. But since he is already in front of her…

Rustling her skirts, she suddenly swept into a grand curtsy that is befitting for the royal family. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you again, my king."

"Running away from the others Hotaru?" Demando asked in amusement as he waved the general to straighten.

"Partly, your highness. But the real reason is because of the impending threat on your life that I have read from the Opals," Hotaru said, still oblivious of the other presence beside her and nearly jumped when a question came from behind her.

"Threat? Someone is trying to kill our king?"

Hotaru turned to the sound of the voice and was pleasantly surprised to find the dragon demon. So her spell didn't go wrong at all... "From what the Opals showed, yes there is an upcoming threat on his majesty's life."

A fierce frown crossed the dragon demon's face. He is not at all pleased at the news of the upcoming threat. Preparations have to be planned and cautiously executed. Patrols and searches have to be done, threat on his king's life is not to be taken trivially. "Did the Opals tell you who is behind it? How many are they? Is the enemy from this dimension or ours?"

"The Opals didn't show anything else except for the warning."

Demando inwardly frowned. Threats made on his life is something he face almost every month, but now with the current situation he is having especially when he has just gotten Serena to himself, he is starting to feel very annoyed at the atrocity of it all. Long seconds passed as Demando pondered over all the possibilities of dangers a perpetrator will execute on his life. Serena! Indigo eyes darkened at the possibility of her being harmed.

Straightening, Demando stared at his subjects, seriousness bellying his tone. "I want the both of you to be on full alert until this threat is destroyed. Hotaru, you will be stationed at Windhor's residence where you will become Serena's guard. I will discuss the matter of your quarters with Lady Windhor and the precautions taken to ensure their safety. Use magic as minimal as you can, the people here are not accustomed to magic."

"Begging your pardon, my liege. This Serena, is she the one who is the future queen?" Hotaru interrupted.

Demando stared at his senshi of death and nodded. "Yes, Serena Crescent Wexton is my intended, your future queen. Lady Agatha Alexandria Windhor is her aunt and legal guardian. I will station you to stay with them for easier safety protection. Is this clear enough Hotaru?"

Dark raven hair bobbed up and down as Hotaru nodded. "Clear as sky my liege. My sincerest congratulations to your engagement, your highness."

"Thank you." Turning to the flame haired demon, he set out to give him his orders. "Ryu, you are assigned to find out as much information about this threat. All suspects will be accounted for. Is that understood?"

Ryu straightened and nodded.

"I want a full report every two days. Execute where proper but be cautious. I don't want Serena and her family to be harmed."

Hotaru watched in silent amusement as the king snapped out his commands. It seems that he is more angry and distressed at the idea of his intended being in danger than himself. The action is already showing and she took great pride at besting the Venus General on this little information. That will teach the bossy woman to haul her into missions like this.

"What about our weapons, my liege? Will it not draw any attention and discomforts for us to be parading around fully armored?" Ryu asked.

Demando pondered over the question. "Don't you a spell to cover that area, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded her answer. "Yes I do have a spell to cover our weapons. However the spell will need to be refreshed every three to four days or so, depending on the type of ki I use."

"Make sure it's done with the best potential. I don't want any slip ups," Demando pinned his subjects with his eyes before relaxing.

A heated discussion of the security ensued. A lot of things were considered, their small number, allies that could be trusted and strategic formations to be taken upon red alert. After what seems to be the most enlightening moments she had experienced in the absence of her ruler, Hotaru straightened as the meeting came to a closure.

"If the both of you have no questions, get yourself prepared. I will be bringing you both to Windhor's manor."

"Actually, there is something that Mina has wanted me to pass you…" Hotaru smiled slyly as she bent to uncover the forgotten baggage.

Demando's eyes widened slightly in apprehension at the mention of the romance-conceited general. Experience tells him, her gifts were never for the faint-hearted and when he saw the stark pink tunic with orange frills, he visibly blanched. Heaven help him!

A pregnant silent hung heavily in the room. Weathered eyes stared at each character in the room inwardly trying not to blanch at the contrasting pink shirt that an unfortunate handsome looking man was wearing. Mentally shaking herself from the distraction, her eyes rested a little longer at the silver haired man who is standing. "Let me understand this fully. You are saying that someone is trying to kill you and there is a possibility of my niece being caught in this web?"

Demando nodded as he waited for Serena's aunt to fully grasp the idea. "Yes." He had spend a third of an hour explaining to her the dangers that Hotaru's Opals had signatured and the safety measures he is intend on forcing the old lady to accommodate, if she were to defy his request that is…

"And you want to put a guard on Serena for her safety, am I right?" asked Aunt Agatha as she stared unwaveringly at Serena's bethroed.

"Yes."

Aunt Agatha couldn't help the chuckle that escapes her, her mind swirling in silent amusement at the prospective of having his niece on tight security. "You have my permission to post your general here but I'm not certain that Serena will remain pliant to your request."

"Regarding Serena, I will handle that matter with her."

The declaration triggered the wrong button and the normally serious woman cackled with laughter. The dark haired general and the flamed haired demon, who now had disguised as a handsome red haired lord, looked at each other, silently questioning the sanity of the guardian of their king's intended. Demando watched passively as the woman recede her laughter.

"Pardon this old one, young man. It looks that I'm having more humor of late. I will see Lady Tomoe to her room. You, my boy, will have to do a lot of convincing to Serena. Dinner will be served at seven." Ryu was shocked. A mere old woman who barely reaches the king's shoulder had dared to boss the most powerful man in two strong kingdoms. The fact that the old woman is still gracing the earth, breathing and without any scratches, rendered him quite speechless. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the senshi of death found the entire scene very amusing.

"Follow me young man, I need you to enlighten me on why you have that hideous shirt on you while the storm brews," Aunt Agatha commented as she walked past him, Hotaru not far behind.

Ryu immediately snapped out of his thoughts and frowned in irritation when he heard the soft snicker beside him. He will cherish the moments when he could extract sweet revenge onto a particular golden haired general. "Yes mi'lady."

Demando watched as the convoy slipped out of the room. When the door finally snaps shut, a loud tired sigh slipped from his lips. The day didn't turn out as he had planned. Initially he had wanted to spend his day with Serena by taking a walk in the park or browsing through the busy streets of the city, lavishing her in the small trinkets and books which she have a liking to. Now with the upcoming danger hanging, he has to thread carefully least harming the only person who has managed to capture his heart.

Who would have thought that his vacation would end up as tangled as this?

"Demando? Aunt Agatha said you wanted to talk to me."

At the sound of her voice, Demando mentally took a long calming breath and turned to welcome the woman into his arms. Her unique scent mixed with vanilla did wonders to his high-strung nerves. As if sensing her partner's restlessness, Serena tried to lean backwards to look at him but the arms around her tighten the embrace. _Did someone finally found out Demando's secret? _"Is something wrong Diamond?"

How easily she could read him! Taking a last lungful of her sweet scent, he finally separated himself but still kept her within an arm's length. "Darling, something came up."

Serena breath's hitched at that declaration. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears as thoughts flashed through her mind. _He's going to leave her… He has to go back to his home, wherever that is, and never come back… Then what about their engagement? Oh no... He's going to cancel it and leave her! NO! _

Demando looked worriedly at the silent woman. Reaching out, he called out. "Serena, darling… Sweetheart!"

Serena didn't know that she had stopped breathing and the panic she is causing her intended. She did however manage to snap out from her silent thoughts. "Are you going to leave me?"

If he didn't notice the fear in her eyes and heard her voice in waver, he would have laughed at the silly question. Leave her? Sweet Vlagh, what had made her think that he'll leave her? "Darling?"

He couldn't quite manage to finish the question as Serena rattled out her questions. "Did something happen in your kingdom? How long are you going to leave? Will you be coming back?"

Quickly mentally running through the conversation he had with her just now, he mentally cursed at his stupid choice of words. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her into his arms and soothingly rubs his hands on her back. "Sweetheart you have to listen to me. I am not leaving you. Sweetheart…"

Serena lets out a deep shuddering breath as she clung tightly onto the wide expanse of Demando's chest. Insecure, fear and worry; all of the feelings which she had never wished to experience again since the fire accident had been relieved by her once again. If only her stomach could stop twisting turning… "You are not leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving."

Serena felt herself blushing at the wrong conclusions she had made. _Wonderful, now he will gloat that I do not wish to be parted from him. As if his ego wasn't even as high as the mountains…_ Pulling away slightly, she stared Demando. "Then what had really happened?"

"There is an assassination attempt at my life and I'm afraid you too will be targeted."

Assassination. Serena felt her eyes widened at that word. Him. Her. How could she have forgotten that the man that she is about to be married to holds an important part in ruling a kingdom? A soft pounding on her head began to increase in pressure. Exactly what had she gotten herself into? "Why would they want to do that? How could your people know of what is happening here since, well like what you said before is a different world from yours."

Hauling her up into his arms, he effortlessly carried her to a large settee and settled themselves on it. His arms tightened around her waist when she tried to slip off his lap. "Perhaps I should start explaining from the beginning."

Knowing that is a lost cause to be battling brawns with an adversary that this five times stronger her, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Go on."

"Sweetheart, I think now is the best moment for me to be truthful with you. My title is actually not a prince but a king," Demando paused when he felt her stiffen in his arms. "I rule not one kingdom but two, Dark Moon kingdom and White Moon kingdom, the lands are vast and lush with air fresher than any morning dews in forests here and magic run wild and free. I have nine generals, a younger brother and four cousins to help me govern the lands. Due to the wild magic that veined the earth, my people aged much slowly to yours."

"How slowly is this aging?"

A short silent ensued as Demando did quick mental calculations. "Approximately four years of yours is to one year of ours. But for the rulers of the kingdom, we are granted triple that lifespan due to the magic bonding we have with Mother Vlagh."

Serena groaned out and buried her face deeper into the column of his neck. _Wonderful I'm to be wedded to an old man who is most probably as old as my great-grandfather…_ "I am going to wring your neck when you are done with your explanations."

Demando chuckled at the promised threat. "It's great-great-great-grandfather darling."

"Oh shut up and continue with your explanation."

"As you wish darling. About a few months ago, I had decided to get away from the bustle of the kingdoms. I had passed my authority temporarily to my younger brother and had changed myself into your pet after which I think you should know what happened. But now, one of my generals has informed me of an assassination attempt being taken place in this world."

"How does your general knew of this?"

A strand of stubborn hair has escaped from Serena's long braid. Capturing it, he thumbed the soft strands. "Every of my generals possessed unique powers and the woman whom you have seen accompanying your aunt is one of my generals. She is an elite fighter and the mistress of death and destruction. She also have been gifted the powers of oracle. It is from this did she know of the threat."

"Oh!"

"She has been sent here along with my personal imperial guard to make sure that the threat is eliminated and I will not have you harmed."

Serena pulled away slightly and looked up. The chilling look in Demando's eyes made her shiver inwardly. _Is he worried about her? _"Are you putting a guard on me?"

"Yes."

The reply was clipped, a harsh contrast to the tone which he had used earlier._ He really is worried!_ The thought had sent calming warmth coursing through her veins making her feel slightly giddy. "I suppose I have no other choice but to accept the guard, it will be the general right?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes Hotaru will be your guard. I have discussed with your guardian and she has agreed to let Hotaru to stay here until the threat is over."

"Who else knows of this other than Aunt Agatha? Will Andrew be informed?"

Demando leaned down and nuzzled the tempting side of her neck. "Nobody else… I will inform Andrew about it also… You smell delicious baby…"

"Demando don't you think we should continue with the discussion?"

A wet lick on her neck sent sparks down her spine. "Later love… later…" A deep flush flooded Serena's face as Demando proceeded to lavish delicious enticement onto her being.

"Do you think that his highness will get an earful?" Ryu whispered as he took a seat beside Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled politely as the strict looking woman poured the rich looking liquid into the china. Reaching out, she added two clumps of sugar into the tea and proceeded to do the same to her partner. "I'm hoping that he does get it. He's getting a little tuned up, entertaining those diplomats."

"But I don't hear any shouting or crashing."

"Best we don't intervene with the nature of unknown. Curiosity did kill the cat Ryu."

"True, but have you forgotten, I'm a dragon general, not a cat," Ryu chuckled.

* * *

A/N: The end for now. Sorry for the late update AGAIN… haiz.. Regarding the next chapter, the ideas are being sorted and finalized but its still not yet written. So if you have any request to make, do it now before I start the ball rolling.. hehehe

Till next time babe! Enjoy the story!


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimers Applied. **

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Good afternoon gentleman."

The clerk at the front desk looked upwards and greeted the enchanting seductress with a smile. "Good afternoon Lady Beryl. What can I do for you?"

The red haired heiress smiled as a laced fan whisked open. "I believe his highness, the prince, is expecting my arrival. Can you please show me the direction to his room?"

Flipping through his record books, the clerk looked up and smiled politely. "I'm sorry mi'lady but his majesty has specifically stated that he wishes to not be disturbed."

A slight frown briefly flashed the beautifully painted face before a lace fan fluttered across her face. Smiling coyly, Beryl leaned towards the desk, giving the clerk an ample view of her bosom. The laced fan teasingly traced the clerk's jaw and Beryl's words whispered across his skin, making the clerk to unconsciously swallow deeply. "Come now my charming lover, surely you can make certain adjustments in that book of yours." Beryl could still see the hesitation in the man's eyes. Grabbing the lapels of his coat, Beryl quickly brushed her lips against his before nuzzling his ear. "I have you know that some of my lady friends have been very interested in you for some time now."

"His majesty's room is the fifth floor to your left, two doors next to the Moonlight Sonata."

Beryl contained the urge to smile smugly. Slipping out her kerchief from the front of her bosom, she passed it to the clerk. "Seek out Lady Christine and pass her this. Enjoy your company with her."

Walking up the stairs, Beryl let her anticipation be shown. Licking her lips, she gleefully anticipates the activities she will make the prince participate with. She will make sure that even the memory of being with that village tramp be wiped out. No one turns her down and gets away with it!

"How much longer do I have to wait? I thought you were the best mage in court," Ryu grumbled.

Hotaru tapped her chin as she thought over the basis of the spell. Her eyes scanned every detail that was staring strikingly back at her. A simple trap spell that had been modified non-life threatening complex spell upon in contact with the chosen victim. Unfortunately for Ryu, Venus General is never good in making trap spells. "At least we know that pink shirt with orange frills is not your color."

Ryu could have strangled the general then and there. "Thank you for that lovely insight. Now if you had enough of bestowing insinuating remarks on me, I'd like to take this thing off me. Two days wearing this abomination is enough to scar me for life."

A hissing hum was heard from Hotaru, a sound that was so soft that one could have mistaken as call of the wind. Slowly, tendrils of the spell that was once invisible to the naked eye began to take form. Hissing a slightly higher tone than the previous, a stray end of the web suddenly slipped from the rest. Whispering words that is as ancient as time, small ribbons of power haloed around Hotaru and with a low hum, the stray tendril from Ryu's shirt was tugged free, destroying the rest of the spell.

Ryu sighed in relief when the last shred of garment was ripped off. Rolling his shoulders, he had never been gladder to be back in his original form than now. Suffocating torture, he would certainly make sure that Mina is thanked properly. "Never again will I stand near anything that striking colored again."

"Isn't that the responsibility of the royal guards of the king; to protect him from any threats," Hotaru commented as she tries not to smile.

"I should request a raise for that," Ryu grumbled which inadvertently made Hotaru burst into a gale of giggles.

"I'm heading to my room to rest," a dull throb of power surrounds the dragon as he took up his previous read haired lord form. "Notify me if anything comes up." Walking out of Moonlight Sonata, the red haired lord turned left and entered the second door. It had been his idea to inform the hotel staff's management that Demando is currently residing in his room instead of the Moonlight Sonata. To make the idea believable, the room had been lavishly decorated and some of Demando's article had been moved in.

As he cross the threshold, his nose picked up a strange revelation. An unidentified scent lingered freshly in the corridor. Sniffing in the scent, he identified the scent as that of a woman and he does not like the feeling that he had picked up from the waves of feeling that was left along. Strange, he had personally informed the hotel management that the only patron that resides in this floor will only be his highness and him. Deciding to investigate further, he traced the scent and scowled as it ended at his room. The woman has entered his room, the room that was supposed to be where his king resides.

_Hotaru! Red alert! Someone has breached the decoy._

A touch of darkness whispered across his mind. _The wards have been activated. You can enter the room now._

_Acknowledge. I'm going in now._

Ryu turned the knob as the lingering feel of darkness resides in his mind, a sure presence that Hotaru is witnessing the current event from wherever she is. Noiselessly, he slipped into the room. Turning to the left, he entered the sleeping chambers, his hand resting readily at the dirk beneath his jacket. The sight that greeted him almost stunned him. There on the bed was a beautiful red headed woman lying gloriously naked, like a sacrificial offering.

Kicking the door close with his heel, he leaned against it. He watched in slight disgust as the woman slowly sat upright and tugged at the covers over her breasts. Satisfied that the only entrance and exit is behind him, he questioned the intruder. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman tossed her strewn hair over her shoulders and before looking at him through her lashes. "I am his intended. His majesty requested for me to be here."

The revolting taste of lies from the woman lingered on his lips. "His intended are you?" _Do you take me as a fool wench?_

"Yes I am his intended and who are you? This is his private chamber! I would have Diamond punish you for your incompetence." The woman did a best imitation of an angry lady of title.

Silver eyes glittered dangerously at the comment. Straightening, he slowly strode to the bed. "I find it amusing that his majesty's personal guard couldn't recognize the future bride," he smirked in vile amusement as panic rode onto the imposter's face. His hands were quick to capture her when she tries to make a dash to the exit. Clamping her hands in a vice grip, he pulled her towards him, dragging her off the bed.

"Now wench, you will tell me who the hell you are and what you are doing in the royal chambers," Ryu spat out, his patience at end. When she didn't answer him, he roughly pulled on her hair, making her yelp in pain. "If you do not cooperate, I am under full authority to see that proper punishment is taken against you. Imposing as the prince's bride is death by whipping."

Ryu could feel the effects of his words on her. Twisting her hand behind her, he jerked her painfully up and a scream of pain was heard. "Well what would it be?"

Grimacing in pain, the woman stammered out. "Please don't hurt me. My name is Lady Beryl Hallston and I came here on my own free will. I have no ill intention towards his majesty. Please don't hurt me…"

Once again the smell of lies hovered on her skin. Lady be damned! Ryu was about to drill out more information when he felt the familiar touch of darkness.

_Let her go Ryu. You can kill her later when we have captured the mastermind. Right now we need her to draw him out._

_She is one of them? It's best if we beat the answers out of her._

A tendril of darkness mingled with exasperation whispered across. _Brawns don't usually solve problems. Now you better let her go or I'll get another one of Mina's clever garments on you._

With a disgusted growl, Ryu dragged the woman to the front door. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed the sputtering baggage outside, not caring of her state of undress. "I'm letting you off easy wench. Don't let me see you again," Ryu warned watching nonchalantly as the woman tries to make do of the sheet wrapped around her.

"You bastard! At least allow me to dress properly!" Beryl spat out, her eyes blazed with anger.

An eyebrow arched elegantly. "You are wearing whatever is on your body. Now be gone before I lose my patience." Ryu watched in silent amusement as the woman cursed and swear at him as she walks to the opposite end, once in a while stumbling on the blanket.

"Sadistic demon. You should have let her have her clothes."

Ryu turned towards the voice and grinned. "I let her off as you told me to. You didn't add that request in."

"You are horrible," Hotaru commented in exasperation as walked towards the demon.

"I try my best to uplift my lineage general."

"Go and get your rest Ryu. I will report this event to his highness and perhaps pay a courtesy visit to the front desk clerk."

Hotaru smiled over the conversation Martha and Mary is engaging her in. Picking up the last stalk, she expertly arranged the flowers in the crystal vase. "It was very funny, missus. Lady Hallston's expression was priceless!"

Hotaru paused and turned towards the two servants. "Lady Hallston? As in Lady Beryl Hallston?" the name has a very familiar ring to it.

"Aye, Lady Beryl Hallston, missus. She's very well known with the lords for her services," Martha explained.

Mary snorted in agreement before adding her own piece of information. "She's just a lift-skirt lass, missus, and also very acquainted with Lord Darien Witchire. 'Tis a good thing our Rena is attached to his highness. That man is unsuitable for our Rena."

Martha voiced her agreement, her displeasure towards the lord was obvious as she added in her other few opinions. Hotaru frowned slightly. This new revelation is indeed worth to be kept and if her sentiments are right, their possible danger will be quickly eliminated sooner than expected. She will need to discuss her thoughts with Ryu later after his much needed sleep. "Exactly what happened to this Lady Hallston?"

"Actually I heard from a friend of mine. She works as a chambermaid in Malove Hotel and was just doing one of her morning rounds when she saw Lady Hallston rushing down the stairs in a blanket."

"A blanket? In nothing else except a blanket? Blasphemy!" Martha gasped and quickly made the sign of the cross.

Hotaru couldn't help chuckling as the name finally drew a clear picture in her memory. She didn't really catch the name of the unlucky woman when she had wailed her name out to Ryu since she was busy enjoying the real life drama. Now that she has the name, she can easily extract information from the unlucky woman.

"Well look at the time, our Rena-dear will arrive soon and dinner is not even near complete. Hurry you old hag, else Rena-dear will know we have been talking about her again. Pardon us missus," Hotaru smiled as she watched the sisters bustle back into the kitchen.

As if on cue, the said couple walked through the main doors, back from their visit at Main Square. Hotaru was please when she saw the look the two shared when they walked in. Shuffling her way to the couple, she leaned down and executed a perfect curtsy. "Welcome back your majesty, mi'lady. I hope the outing went well."

"It was delightful Hotaru. The merchants had new shipments and the plaza was bursting with new items. Perhaps you can accompany me next time," Serena smiled.

Hotaru bowed and returned the smile. "Your ladyship is too kind. Martha and Mary wish me to inform you that dinner will be slightly late mi'lady."

Serena nodded her acknowledgement and excused herself to change. Hotaru waited patiently for her charge to be out of sight before informing her superior the reports. Finally sure that they were alone in the room, she turned her full attention to the report. "Your highness, there was a breach in the security in the decoy this noon."

Eyebrows raised, Demando crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk. "Explain."

With the order issued, Hotaru began her retelling of the incident that had taken place that noon. "I believe that she was trying to create a scandal to break the bond you both have. But I don't think that this is the threat that I have seen in the Oracle. This is more of a jealous dispute instead of the life threatening one that Oracle had warned."

Demando was silent as he thought over all possibilities. "It's still a threat Hotaru and I have this said before; anyone who tries to threaten Serena or my relationship with her means they are threatening me. The plot is too early to be mapped out. I want this matter to be monitored. Where is Ryu?"

"He is currently resting for his night duty, your majesty."

Straightening, he shifted to the large window and stared at view outside. "Inform him that Whistler is needed. The Arsenal has many information that is waiting to be harvested. Tomorrow Serena and I are invited to a party. The both of you will be accompanying us. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Hotaru nearly groaned out at the thought of being in a closely packed room, albeit large. "Nothing else, your majesty."

"Don't forget that your weapons are to be concealed for tomorrow's event. If there is nothing else, you may leave."

Hotaru bowed her head and slipped out of the room.

The shop bustled with the usual activity even when dusk has settled and night has entered. A withered looking man bends over a display rack, rearranging a small dirk that previously was misplaced. Soft chimes jingled as a figure entered. "Me old back is cracking by 'tae minutes. Am still needing a new blood if that's what yer here for, boy."

Whistler grinned at the comment. Grouchy by nature, the old retired pirate hid a soft heart and he was lucky to stumble upon him on his first day at this new world. Perhaps due to his previous 'services' the retired pirate never question his actions and his origin, much to his appreciation. Through him also, his new covert name, Whistler, was invented.

A voice as rusty as an old door grated through the room. "I can hear yer brain rattling boy. Pick up your crumbling bones and help me out here."

"Aye old man." Whistler took a crate that Old Rost was rummaging previously and stacked it at a corner, along with the rest of the other crates.

Squinting his only eye, Old Rost watched as the slightly younger man busy himself with the broom. "Well? Did ye gambled all yer money boy or are ye running away from some sharks. They be very mean if they're from 'tae docks."

"I'm not in debt old man. I'm here because your rusty bones jingled their way into my dream and chasing the pretty lass away."

A loud gurgling sound was heard from the old pirate as he spat into a chamber pot. "Whatever yer reasons are, I'm not going 'ta press yer about it. But ye better have an ear to me advise; sharks can smell blood from leagues away and the Witchire lord is the biggest one amongst them. Ye best don't mess with them while yer here."

* * *

A/N: Late update once again. Work and constant brooding on what to write on this chapter is the cause of the late update. By the way this chapter is dedicated to my late grandma who peacefully greeted the Maker's call a few months ago. God rest her soul.

Anyway I'm gonna post a few drabbles on Inuyasha: Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing and other random pairings from different anime. I can't post it in cuz most of them has lemon content and the length of some of the drabbles are shorter than my usual chappies. I have a few completed ones in my files now but since the quake in Taiwan, my internet speed has been lagging at a snail's pace. You can check it out the drabbles in my blog: http zackire(dot) blogspot(dot)com


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

It has been a month and a half since Demando's proposal and Serena still couldn't sort out the implications that had been bothering her. A few times a day she had caught herself biting her nails and she never bites nails. If she doesn't solve her problems soon, she fear, adding salt to her coffee is not the only weird actions she'd be doing.

True that her heart did weird feelings every time Demando was in the same room as her. It is also true that she cast evil and death glares each time a woman flirted with her intended and her jaws hurt at gritting too much. She was also highly guilty of gluing her eyes on his person when he was across a room, especially that particular muscle that moved with masculinity every time he walks. It looks good enough for a bite...

Serena's cheeks flamed as her thoughts ran astray. Curse the sly feline! It was because of him she had acted like a jealous lover and having impure thoughts. Ever since that particular incident in her bedroom, the feeling of his naked muscles on her skin is forever imprinted on her mind. Curse the highly active sexual feline!

"I cannot believe I have to suffer through this. I do not like red. Red is too… bright! Too vibrant! Too…" Serena was snapped back to the real world. She raised her eyebrows as she listened to the litany of a very flustered woman.

"Is she always like this Ryu?"

Smiling as far as his muscles allowed, Ryu nodded, his delight twinkling in his eyes. "She can become far worse than this milady."

"And I can hear that, you traitorous sulphur spitting reptile!" Serena's eyes widened a large margin, her mouth slightly ajar at the language. Ryu didn't mind it at all, in fact he found it very much amusing and is having a hard time controlling his bellows of laughter until a book hit him square on the head. In an instant Ryu was on his feet and grappling to get a firm grip on the escaping Hotaru.

Good heavens! Are all Demando's subjects as mad as them? One crazy infused arrogant King is enough to rattle her senses. To think, they will be her subjects soon. The thought gave her a shudder.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Martha appeared in the doorway. "Rena-dear there is a message for you." Handing the letter over to the mistress's niece, Martha retreated back outside.

Serena's eyebrow creased as she opened the letter, pondering at the strange envelope. There wasn't any signet to hint as to whom the sender was.

_Leave Demando or it will end with his life. _

_You have been warned!_

_Death Messier  
_

The bold letters stared back at her mockingly. Her eyes ran through the message again to confirm her mounting panic. Trepidation slowly crept in. Demando's warning had come true and they are targeting him.

Dear lord! Her hands shook as she folded the letter. Perhaps she should rethink about the upcoming marriage. Her mind ran through the ideas to save Demando without his knowledge. But knowing the brute, he'll most probably be unappreciative of her efforts. Should she inform him? Thinking the thought over, she decided that it was best not to. Knowing him, he will probably put her under lock and key and sniff out the culprit with his two mentally disabled generals and having his corpse in attendance on their wedding day. What else can she do!

The letter did say not to marry him…

"Is there something amiss sweetheart?" Serena was pulled away from her momentary pondering when Demando walked into the room. He sent her a questioning look after giving the room a quick glance. Dresses were thrown haphazardly and clutters of books scattered the floor.

"Was there a storm in this room?"

Serena stared at Demando, taking her fill of him. The thought of never seeing him again set a sharp pang to her heart. Could she do this? Clearing her throat, she pasted a smile. "Your general was displaying her affection towards the newly acquired dresses."

Demando chuckled. "That explains the mess."

"Demando… When will you be returning to your world?"

"In a few more weeks. Is there a problem?"

"Problem? No, there isn't any problem. Why should there be a problem?" Serena smiled as she quickly hid the folded letter behind her skirts.

Swallowing a thick lump in her throat, she mustered her courage. She can do this! "Perhaps you should return today your majesty."

"What?" The comment gave Demando a start. Frowning fiercely, he stalked towards the serene looking fiancé of his.

On seeing Demando's expression, Serena swallowed thickly and pulled whatever courage she had left. She can do this. "I was thinking of the piling work you will have the moment you return back to your kingdom. And perhaps there are some very important missive waiting for your attendance."

"Sweetheart, I have delegated my younger brother to be in power for the time being. I trust his judgement in ruling my kingdom." Stopping in front of Serena, Demando leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. "There is something bothering you."

Stiffening, Serena mustered a smile and nonchalantly shook her head. Perhaps her smile was too forceful that resulted Demando narrowing his eyes. "I told you, I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Serena..."the tone that drawled her name sent icy shivers down her back. Serena could feel her losing her composure and she cautiously took a few steps back. Unfortunately, Demando seem to be as curious as the cat he was and took a few steps forward. Serena cursed inwardly at her wrongly executed actions. She had known that Demando would pursue further until she spill it out. Maybe it is best that she tell him.

Taking a deep breath, Serena executed her new plan. "You can stop there your highness. That's far enough your majesty. I said that is far enough you daft man!"

Demando stopped as ordered. Doing a quick check, he counted the number of steps needed to be covered after Serena has finished her explanation. Telling himself not to panic is easier said then done especially when he saw the look in her eyes. She never calls him by his title! What in the world is she planning?

"I want to cancel off the engagement."

Demando felt as if a huge glacier of ice had pierced him through. Breaking off the engagement? Is the woman in her right mind? They were perfectly contented and happy during the past few weeks and never once had the thought of strangling the woman before him crossed his mind. But now, his hands itched to shake a good explanation from her. In a few strides, he had crossed the empty space and had the squirming woman locked in his arms. Picturing the image of Serena's room, the couple disappeared in a twirl of storm.

* * *

Outside the now empty room, Hotaru paused in her attempt to clobber the head of her friend. Ryu who had been dodging the blows also paused and at once both of them straightened themselves. Looking at his assailant, Ryu asked. "You think she will be alright?"

"I am not sure. Judging from the expanse of power that was released just now, I only know that something bad had happened. His majesty has never lost his cool demeanour before."

Staring at the spiral staircase, Ryu kept his silence.

* * *

Taking a few deep breaths, Serena tries to calm down her queasy stomach. Not only does she have to strain her control on the reality contradiction that her fire breathing fiancé had pulled but also to stop the urge to empty the contents of her stomach. Whatever Demando did just now make her feel as if her insides had been rearranged. Stupid man, the very least he could was warn her of what he was about to do. She will certainly wring him after her stomach had settled.

A loud click echoed through the room, pulling Serena from her inward thoughts. Bringing her gaze up, she resisted the urge to swallow loudly. A few short steps away stood her very crossed fiancé. The dark and chilling look he gave her send icy tendrils down her spine. Oh she knows the look on his face too well and has crossed the dark path a few times to be quite well acquainted with the outcome. But those previous encounters were not as serious and bad as the one at hand. Exactly what did she say just now?

"You will explain yourself."

The harsh clipped order started Serena. Not a good sign that one.

"My patience is running thin love. You best explain yourself or I swear to god I will bend you over my knee."

Certainly not a good sign. Taking a deep breath and praying that stomach doesn't rebel on her, she straightened herself and smiled. "What is there to explain? There is nothing worth explaining."

"The hell you don't!" the enraged bellow startled Serena to jumping a foot off the ground. Perhaps pulling the innocent and overly bright act wasn't one of the best ideas.

"I do not agree to this break up. You were happy during the past few weeks, hell even this morning. Then all of a sudden, you declare an end to this engagement."

"Break up? What break up?" Confused, Serena tries her best to remember what she had said. When she did remember, her eyes widened in horror. Dear god! No wonder he was growling mad. Growling? Oh no...

"Oh! I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Demando I'm sorry. Demando, I don't want to end the engagement. I wanted to tell you something else but came out wrongly. Demando?"

This time Serena followed her urge and swallowed nervously at the look in Demando's eyes. His eyes were blazing blue with violet hues tinting the irises. Noticing the sudden drop of temperature in the room, Serena shivered, unsure from the cold or the terrifying look in Demando's eyes.

Afraid to jar him from his anger, she whispered. "Demando?"

She was totally unprepared when Demando suddenly shot out and held Serena in an iron vice grip as he tries to reign in his anger. Crashing his lips onto Serena's and engaged in a soul searing kiss. Pouring his anger and hurt in the kiss, the kiss turned punishing and branding. Knowing that it was her fault that made Demando reacts this way, Serena willingly gave herself to his kiss no matter how bruising it turned out.

_I am sorry. I don't want you to let me go. I am sorry._

Indigo eyes snapped open. He heard it. He had heard the melancholy apology that echoed through his mind. He was sure that it was Serena's. Taking a deep breath, he reined in what precious control he had and mentally warped his anger in. Never in his life has he ever lost control this way. If the situation wasn't serious, he would have laughed at the fact a mere slip of woman had made him lost his control.

Pulling away, he immediately put her a safe distance away. Running his hands through his hair, he inwardly counted to ten before glancing back at the woman before him. Suddenly he notices the slip of paper that had pooled at her feet. Reaching down, he took the slip and promptly read it. It took him only a few seconds before he snapped his piercing gaze back to the flustered looking woman in front of him. His anger harshly lashed at the meager thin threads of control he had.

"Who gave you this?" his voice clipped out.

"Martha handed it to me just before you entered the room, well the previous room. She just told me someone had sent it." She had never been good at holding Demando's angry glare and unless she could reign in her nervousness, she'd tear her dress with her bare hands! She was so engrossed in pulling at her dress that she was startled when Demando caught her chin and made her stare into his icy glare.

"Is this the reason you wanted to end our engagement?" his words were clipped and sharp. Serena had to stop herself from flinching at his tone as she attempted to work her mouth into working.

"You had better answer love and this time no lies or I swear to god I will put you over my knee."

The threat managed to make her mouth into working again but for the different reason. "You wouldn't dare!" she gasped out in outrage as she returned his glare, the topic at hand suddenly appearing to be a child's play. Never had she ever heard.. If her Aunt Agatha would to even hear that her respected niece was threatened to be put over the knees.. Oh the mortification!

Seconds tick by and Demando couldn't decide whether to strangle the impossible woman or to kiss her senseless. Can't she answer a simple question without drawing out her claws? Doesn't she understand the severity of the situation? The written note had brought the danger level ten notches higher. He had anticipated the threats on his person but he isn't quite sure whether the perpetrator will hurt his Serena and that scared him. He cannot lose her after having finally found her and binding her to him. "Your answer love."

Serena is still miffed at his threat however she isn't dumb enough to stoke his ire on her further. Knowing the Neanderthal, he'd do something drastic like locking her up in her own room until he has his answer. She is not going to be cooped up in her room for the rest of her live! Snapping her eyes away from his, she snapped her answer. "Yes."

"Do you think I cannot protect you? Sweetheart, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me love." Reluctantly, she turned her gaze to Demando and met his eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe I can protect you?"

"Yes but-"

"Do you love me?"

That question seems to ring through the air even though it was whisper. The silence hung in the air. Eyes wide, Serena stared disbelievingly at Demando as she tries to comprehend his question. Does she love him? If love has to do means having the urge to strangle the impossible man at every time he turns arrogant and stubborn as a mule, than she is sure that she do love him. Although if she can recall properly, the definition of love wasn't what she had in mind.

Does she really love him? Exactly how does one knows if the person is in love? Does staring at his cute delicious derriere consider… Ack! Dignity and decorum Serena! And his sinfully sexy lips… Ack! Why must this love thing be so complicated?

Unfortunately for her, her intimate inwards thoughts were not so quiet. In fact, it was as loud as a shout that her voice echoed across the room. Realising her error, Serena snapped her mouth shut and slapped her forehead in mortification. She does not dare to look at Demando, knowing the smug expression on his face would further ablaze her embarrassment.

Serena was a little close to her description of Demando. However instead of having just a smug look, Demando was smirking arrogantly while his eyes glowed with a dark husky look, a look that will set her blood ablaze with passion. It was days ago when he finally decided that he wanted not only to just posses the innocent tempest but to also wholly brand her as his, to own her body, mind, soul and her heart. He was a man who does not settle for anything lesser and if he gives her the chance, he'd be old and wrinkled before she finally realises her love for him. Patient man he is, but with the matters of the heart pertaining his tempest, he is not.

"You are growing tense and flustered by the second love. Perhaps we should retire to your bed where you may think this over leisurely," Demando drawled out.

"The question of the heart is not a light matter Demando. This is too sudden, I don't even know you well enough. I.. Did you just suggest that we retire to my bed!" Apparently in between her ramblings of her frayed mind, she finally comprehends what Demando had spoken. Closing in the distance between them, Serena slapped Demando's shoulder, annoyed. "You perverted highly active testosterone feline! Don't you men have anything else to think of…"

"Your answer love. Do you or do you not love me?" trapping her in his embrace, he tipped her chin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"How do I know! I have never fall in love. I know I love my family and friends. Is a mutual understanding love? If that is the case, then I also love my books, my bed, my pillow, my.."

"Serena…"

Once again he managed to make Serena inwardly scramble, collecting what is left of her frayed mind. She could feel the frustration biting at her nerves, tears tearing her eyes. "I am not sure. I'm really not sure Demando. All I know is I feel bereft when you are not near. My heart made fluttering motions when you smile. My eyes glued to that particular muscle on your… Perhaps that is better left said next time. Is what I am feeling love Demando?"

The confession is all what Demando needed. Unknowingly, he felt his hear soar and the urge to roar his happiness thrummed through his veins. Instead, he kissed her deeply and pulled away after what seemed like hours. "That my love, is love. You love me, you now need not need to ponder about what the feelings you have for me are. You are indeed in love with me."

If Demando had been arrogant before, he now looks like man who just had everything he wanted served on a gold platter. Serena sighed loudly. Why can't the man that she fell in love with be a normal person with a normal dose of arrogance? Shaking her head inwardly, she knew that it was what that makes Demando he is now. Suddenly a thought cross her mind.

"How do you know how love feels like? Have you ever fallen in love before Demando?" Serena narrowed her eyes and she could feel the ugly green monster in her raise its head.

* * *

A/N: I finally updated! Yay for me! Sorry for the so late update. I didn't know that it has been years since the last update. Things happen and I just lost my author's touch. Now I'm slowly picking up everything and hopefully I can end this story soon. Anyway I will be re-editing all the chapters. The typos are horrifying!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Standard disclaimers applied. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 19:

Serena watched nonchalantly as images blurred by. The carriage had come as promised and promptly, something she didn't think was impossible since it was Demando's carriage. Hotaru and Ryu had left earlier for the ball and from the small information she could pick up from the closed doors, they were to be the scout for any upcoming threats.

Demando had left her immediately after her confession, along with his companions. They had locked themselves up in the borrowed drawing room to make immediate preparations of any threats ever since that mysterious paper was sent to her. Unfortunately for her, the question she had shot him was inconveniently unanswered except for a sly smile and a soft click of the door to indicate he had left before answering.

How very convenient for men to always get their questions answered but when they were posed by their other halves on the matters of the heart, they immediately disappear. However the question still lingers in her mind. Has he ever fallen in love? If he does, does he still have any feeling for her? Would he return to her arms once he got tired of her? Is the woman prettier than her? Is she...

Serene shook her head sharply. That was days ago. It was unwise of her to question things which Demando has never had done. She loved him and therefore, she should believe in him. Even after many times she told herself that, she still couldn't get the little voice in her head to stop questioning his future intentions on her. Serena had never felt so insecure before and it frightened her. Glancing at the shadow across her, she peek a look at her fiance's handsome profile.

Should she repeat her question? What if he doesn't want to answer it? What if her many questions tore him away from her? What if...

Serena yelped loudly when she felt herself lifted and placed onto a hard pair of legs. "What is bothering you, my sweet?"

Serena leaned into the warmth solid muscle of Demando. "Nothing."

Demando frowned and pulled away slightly to look at her. "Nay love, there is something bothering you. You have been silent the whole evening and from what I have heard from Agatha, you have been very silent since the day of the threat. Are you worried for your safety? I assure you there is nothing to be worried of. My men and I have everything covered love."

An exasperated sigh escaped Serena. Trust men and their typical thoughts. "I am not worried because of that matter. I am worried for… forget it, I was just lamenting in my mind again."

This is getting serious. From his past experiences, Serena has never once kept anything on her mind from him. Whatever is going on her mind right now must be serious. "I still think you should tell me, love. How am I to know what's worrying you if I never know what is causing it."

"Do you love me Demando?" the question was a whispered one but Demando heard it as clear as the sun. He was stunned as wasn't expecting the question to pop up from her, thus he didn't he see the slight grimace from Serena. It was some time before Demando was able to collect himself. Just as he was about to answer, the carriage had staggered to a stop.

Serena had worried herself into a fine state during the whole wait. Thinking that Demando had once again refused to answer her question, Serena immediately tries to bound off from his hold and out through the door. However Demando's hold held strong and firm.

"We are not going anywhere love until we have cleared this." Demando stated while the door to the carriage clipped to a lock.

"What? We can't do that! People would be waiting for us outside this carriage! They would wonder what we are doing and tongues will wag!" Serena huffed out as she gestured wildly to the door.

"Let them. My driver would know better than to rush us. You are more important than anyone here. It is obvious that this question has you flustered for a few days now and I will answer it."

Tipping her chin, he stared into her eyes. "Serena Crescent Wexton, you are my heart, you are my soul. I cannot live without you. I love you. Never forget that. Never think otherwise. You are and will be the only love in my life. And I will love the children that you will bring into our lives."

Serena had only a chance to blink before hard lips crushed hers. The kiss was passionate, burning through her veins and the possessiveness in it shook her to her core. She was left panting when the kiss was finally broke off.

Demando internally groaned at the seductive tempest in his arms. Her hair and became undone during the kiss. Her lips were dewy and swollen from his ministrations. The kiss was meant to show his love but she was so damn sweet and responsive. Leaning down, he once again captured her lips in for a short kiss. "Love, as much as I love to continue this, we have a ball to attend."

Demando shook his head and grinned when Serena didn't reply. It seemed that she is still affected by the kiss and is in no condition to repair her mussed hair. Running his fingers through the silken locks, Demando quickly unpinned her hair, leaving the wild curls cascading to her back. He could magically repair her hair to the original design that was intricately woven no doubt by Martha however he loved her unbound hair. There is something alluring and seductive in having her unbound hair swaying at every step she took.

"Love, we have to leave the carriage."

"Huh?" Serena blinked blearily. Did the man say something? Funny, her mind felt as if it had turn into cotton.

"The ball, love. We have to leave. But if you prefer continuing where we left off, I am more than happy to comply." Demando watched as Serena's eyes widened as realization settled in. A quick yet soft slap onto his shoulder was all the sign he needed to know that Serena had realised her predicament.

"Oh! This is your entire fault. Do I look presentable? Wait! Why is my hair unbound? Did you… Demando! We can't go out yet. I am not ready!" Serena's rant ended in a hissed whisper as Demando stepped out of the carriage and helped her out.

"Smile love, you look delectable enough to eat. Now smile and let us greet our hosts." Serena quickly pulled herself up and pasted a serene smile as she walked beside her intended. Oh she can't wait to return home. The man needed a good blistering to his ears. Pompous man! The brush of hand to her derriere snapped her gaze to the nonchalant looking man beside her.

_Eyes on the road, sweetheart else I'd be very tempted to return us to our previous engagement._

_I wasn't even looking at your.. Oh you!_, a slight blush kissing her cheek. Correction- Sexy perverted pompous man!

The ball was grand. The wealth of the hosts were mirrored in their expensive trimmings and decorations that blended beautifully in the ballroom. Colourful dresses and perfumes graced each ladies of the ton while the men dressed to compliment their ladies outfits. In the corner of the merry gathering, a pair of onxy eyes watch the honoured couple of the gathering, dark fire burning brightly. The goblet in his hand cracked when the lady in his sight leaned down to her silver haired companion and laughed. Her soft tinkling voice drifted through the air, tickling his senses.

How dare she! How dare she bask in another man's attention! No one can have her, no one!

An evil smirk crossed the man's lips. This ends today. He will make sure of it and the bloody bastard will regret the moment he crosses the Marquis of Cainewood.

Leaving his post, Darien went in search for his partner to execute his plan. Demando shall pay!

"Find anything suspicious?" a deep voice drawled out as he stepped beside a raven haired lady.

Turning her head slightly in acknowledgement, Hotaru replied, eyes never once leaving the premises she is guarding. "Nothing out of the extraordinary. What of you? Any news from your part?"

Leaning against one of the many Victorian columns in the ballroom, Ryu watched the courtiers mingle with each other, none of them knew of the threat that had fallen upon the royal couple they are guarding. "All of the parts in the premises look clean. Although there is a place I need you to scan, the carriage of Cainewood. It was parked in a convenient place that is in a clear exit of the premise. The driver hasn't left his post for an hour now."

Deep violet eyes narrowed. "That does sound too convenient. I shall scan the area you describe and see if anything weird comes up especially from the depths of Lord Cainewood himself." The corner of her lips quipped as she let the tendrils of power uncurl from her. Ryu had to inwardly control his urge to shudder as the touch of darkness crept out from his companion. Even after years of watching her do her work, he still wasn't able to overcome the cold and clammy feeling whenever Hotaru fused her powers.

Previously, His Majesty had briefed them what had occurred to the future queen. Details of the threat were still vague and so measures of every kind were taken. Hotaru was to oversee all the matters of the clairvoyant while he was to monitor the activities of everyone in the suspect list. The name that came to the top of the list was the Marquis of Cainewood due to all the reasons that had happened during His Majesty meetings with him. Next was the trollop that had appeared in the Moonlight Sonata, daring to claim as Lady Serena herself.

Ryu had brought up the idea of having Hotaru to use her powers to look into everyone's mind but Hotaru had advised against it. It will take an impossible amount of power from her to 'visit' every single soul in London. Time was the essence and prancing through each alley every day takes up too much precious time. However Hotaru had agreed that she would be able to look through everyone that was present in each party they went to and that came up as the best idea. The thought of 'visiting' the people in the top list did came up but they had agreed that it would look too suspicious to go around asking for the individual.

Running a hand through his hair, Ryu wished this whole fiasco would end quickly. Being in a foreign land made him restless and his beast had strained against its internal reigns, roaring to get out. It was few months since he had ran wild in his beast form and that too was back in Dark Moon where the air is fresh unlike the polluted air here. Sighing, he spared a look to his companion, wondering if she had any luck in her 'visiting'.

With the image that Ryu had described, the dark unseen ribbons slithered through the corridors and hallways and lastly met with the carriage. Eyes still clouded with her power, Hotaru coaxed her tendrils to penetrate the carriage.

Like serpents, the dark tendrils slithered under the vehicle and strike. Scents, images of the past, thoughts; everything that had happened in the carriage were immediately devoured by the tendrils, sending their mistress whatever had transpired in the carriage from the first time it was driven to the current time. Once all of the information had been passed, the tendrils slowly unravelled itself from the vehicle and slithered back into their mistress.

A soft hiss escaped Hotaru's lips as she let a dark unseen mist float from her hands. With a sharp mental command, she allowed the mist to float across the ballroom, hallways, rooms and gardens. It's command was sharp and simple; infiltrate the hearts and mind of all the occupant in the premise except the royal couple. Person by person were searched, their darkest memories and secrets were scrutinize thoroughly, and none has any idea that their life memories and thoughts has been seen by another than them. It seemed like an eternity has passed but was in fact a few minutes before finally a dark venomous aura flared deeply from a room.

As is a beacon, the mist soared to the aura, instantly attaching itself to the owner. Dark images, malevolent thoughts and acts were amplified to the Mistress of Darkness. Gritting her teeth at the thoughts of the owner, Hotaru send a sharp mental slap to stagger the owner before he can execute any further actions to the royal couple. The impact would render the owner breathless and estranged, enough time to let Ryu hunt him down.

"I got him. I have handicapped him for the time being. I will alert the His Majesty," Hotaru gritted out as she send a mental image of the culprit to the fire breathing demon.

Ryu didn't need to be told twice. He was gone the instant Hotaru had send him the image; none ever noticed a read streak zooming past them.

_Your Highness, we have found him. Ryu is heading towards him now. I am also scouting for the other perpetrator as we speak. I might suggest you bring her ladyship to the safe house. _

_I heard you Hotaru. Bring the devil to my room. I will send Serena home first. _Indigo eyes glinted.

Serena looked up to Demando as if sensing his anger. "Demando?"

"My generals have caught one of them. I need to return you home, love."

Serena's eyes widened a fraction before composing herself. The threat was real? She had thought nothing out of it ever since that day however to hear that the threat is present and the culprits are breathing and most probably finding the perfect spot to make a clean kill sends cold shivers down her spine. Getting a firm grip onto her frayed nerves, Serena nodded before turning around to her friends and made quick excuses before following Demando who had never once left her side.

Their exit was quick. The carriage has been brought out in advance and Serena had a suspicion that it was conveniently park due to the threat that was imposed. Demando escorted her into the carriage before following her in. Drawing the curtains closed, the carriage jerked to a start with the snapping of the reigns by the driver. Serena silently allowed Demando to rearrange her into his lap and for the first time, glad of the comfort he offered.

She hadn't realised she was shaking until Demando spoke. "It will be fine love. I would never let anything happen to you. Rest assured that I will deal with the bastard."

Demando calmly continued to stroke her back, "You have nothing to worry. All of the safeguards in your house have been activated and you would be safe there."

"Safeguards?"

"Yes. I have personally conjured the protective safeguards to protect you and the inhabitant in your house should anything happen. I want you to remain in the house no matter what happen until I come for you. Do you understand sweetheart?" Demando pulled back slightly to let her see the severity of the meaning in his words. Damn it, the woman had better remain in the house!

"You are not accompanying me?" Serena narrowed her eyes when no words answered her.

"You are going to see who the person is? Demando that is dangerous! What if you were targeted instead? From what I remember, you are the main target in the note! You can't just go!"

"It is my duty to oversee to your happiness and safety. I will do whatever it takes for the threat to be eliminated. And I want your promise you will remain in the house." Demando clipped out as he tries to swallow the urge to strangle the impossibly stubborn woman.

"But what if you are injured! What if this is just a plot to split us? Demando please… I don't want to lose you. I love you. No matter how you irritate me I do love you," Serena sobbed as she buried her face to his shoulders.

* * *

Demando's face shows a calm before a storm. The atmosphere in the room was tensed. Ryu had brought the culprit back into his temporary residence, Moonlight Sonata. Sitting in what looked like a deceptively leisured sprawl; Demando tossed a bored look to the badly battered man on the floor. Ryu must have given the man a welcoming party, he mused.

"I would have thought my previous warning back at Pirate's Arsenal would have deterred you. However it seemed that you are still as dense as you had been. Whatever gave you the idea I would not reciprocate any threats to my person or Serena?"

"She was never yours! She is mine you bastard!" blood sputtered from the man's mouth, his front teeth missing.

Demando clucked his tongue, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I bore of your childish sputtering Darien. Who else is in this with you?"

A maniacal laughter rang through the room. "I will never tell you. If I can't have her, no one can! She'll die tonight. She'll die and you will never be in time to save her!"

Demando felt his control snapped. Rising from his seat, only a silver blur was seen before he stood in front of Darien. "You asked for it, damn bastard," Demando hissed before his hand clawed through Darien's skull. A long yowl of pain roared through the room as the monarch mercilessly tore through Darien's mind, disregarding the severe damage it would do to him later. It only took a moment and yet the whole life of Marquis of Cainewood was absorbed into the monarch easily.

Releasing the head with a flick of his hand, Demando turned to his generals. "Bring him to Dark Moon. Tell Haruka to put him the Pit. Lord Darien needs to learn never to mess with me. After that I want you to report back to me. I will be with Serena."

Ryu nodded his acknowledgement and proceeded to open the Dimensional Gate. He mentally shuddered at the thought of the hell that would be waiting for the bastard in the Pit. Hell would look much more inviting than the Pit.

* * *

Serena stared forlornly outside her window. The tea that Martha had brought in still sat on her table, untouched and cold. It had been hours since Demando had left her at home after explaining to her aunt the severity condition that had popped up. Aunt Agatha had surprisingly taken everything calmly. She had even ordered all the servants to lock up all the windows and doors and then ushering them back into their rooms.

The dark haired general, Hotaru, had remained in the house with her. She had entered the house an hour later than Serena had, her face crossed with seriousness that she was well known for. The moment she entered and with all the servants gone, Hotaru had immediately begun strengthening the safeguards. Myriads of colours glowed around the house, etching a strange pattern of shorts. The soft glow grew brighter as a soft hum vibrated around the house, particularly in her room. Amazingly, only Hotaru and she could see the strange runes. Her aunt is still oblivious to the hidden side of her royal intended.

"The safeguards have been fully activated and reinforced Mi'lady."

Serena pulled her gaze away from the window and turned to the general that now had taken post in her room. "Thank you Hotaru. Tell me Hotaru," Serena paused as she patted the empty on the settee. "Does this always happen back in the Dark Moon?"

Hotaru smiled as she settled herself on the seat. "It happens at times. However I assure the safety of the Crown is our upmost concern."

An irritated sigh escaped Serena. "Great, why can't I get attach to someone who is normal? I knew he was trouble from the start. He attracts them like honey!"

"Normalcy has many meanings milday. Every man has their own meaning of normalcy."

Inwardly Serena agreed with the general. However her nerves are currently vibrating with anxiety and she could almost feel the scream lodged up her throat. She needs to get her mind off the current situation before she went into hysterics. "Tell me what it is life in Dark Moon."

"Being a powerful person such as His Majesty, it is important that he surrounds himself with those he trust mi'lady. Before, life was very difficult in Dark Moon. The lands were infertile, crops dying, people ran amok with sins and children were dying faster than they could be born. Dark Moon previously was split into two lands and the ruling lords were corrupted and practice the dark arts. His Majesty was neither monarch by birth. He was a mere peasant, a child who was left orphaned at the age of ten and made into a slave by the dark lord."

"I suppose it was a mistake for taking his majesty under his wing. He was a prodigy child and absorbed all knowledge and skills with much ease. From the magical arts to the art of battlefield, he conquered all. The start of the revolution took many lives but for each man that bled on the land, it created a new hope. It took decades of fighting before the dark lords reigned finally crumbled. It took many years after that for the land to rebuild and cleanse of all the darkness that was made during the Dark Era. All of us, the generals were also found by accident. Each of us were given a second chance to prove our worth and loyalty to his majesty."

A short laugh escaped Hotaru as she continued. "We were… from different backgrounds. Some of us used to be assassins, thieves, mercenaries and so on. I myself used to be a mage of the dark arts and was intent on what I use to think as revenge for my friends. I was manipulated by my master that His majesty was the murderer of my village. I was so stupid… the spell that I was doing backfired on me and I almost died if he didn't save me. From then, I vowed an allegiance to his majesty and his line."

"However now Dark Moon is a very prosperous kingdom. It is a total opposite of what it used to be now. Trades with other lands became very frequent. The living condition of the people is the best in all lands. Charity homes for the orphans and poor were opened. Free schooling for anyone who were interested. His Majesty had saved the kingdom, he is our hero."

"Wow… I didn't know he did so much. I had thought with his arrogance and… I had thought he was a pompous person. Well I still think he is," both Serena and Hotaru giggled at the declaration.

"His Majesty wasn't always like this before he met you. Before he was impassive, serious and never had time for simple pleasures. Even his younger brother wasn't able to get much out of him." Hotaru turned and held Serena's hand. "I am very thankful that he has you now mi'lady. We were ascertain that he would lose his touch of emotions. You have become our king's saviour."

Suddenly the runes in the room blazed in orange. Immediately Hotaru was on her feet, her senses streaming unseen to the located area. A small smile graced lips as her senses told her that her much awaited assassin had fallen into her trap. She could almost taste the metallic red liquid of the assassin on her tongue.

Turning to face an alarmed looking Serena, Hotaru bowed. "Milady, it is his majesty's orders to have you remain in this room for your safety. Please do not let anyone enter. I will return in a short while." Hotaru reinforced the barriers in the room before disappearing in a dark mist.

_Your majesty, one of my safeguards has been tripped. I am leaving milady in her room to investigate._

_Noted. Go ahead with the investigation. I will be with Serena in a short while._

Serena blinked a few times as she watched Hotaru melted into the violet mist that had mysteriously surrounded her. Magic, that is the only reason she could come out with. Serena sighed again as she was once again left alone in the room. Ever since she met Demando, she had been doing a lot of sighing. From her subtle scrutiny of the Ryu and Hotaru, she knew without a doubt that all of the generals and most probably the military forces in Demando's wings are magically gifted.

The dull throb in her head once again made itself present as it blasted into a full head on throb. Gritting her teeth, Serena rubbed the sides of her temple, a feeble attempt to make the pain ease away. The pain had started in the afternoon but had eased off after a quick nap. It had disappeared after the nap and Serena had thought that was the last of the headache.

Standing up, Serena tries to make it to her bed to lie down but the sudden blur of her vision caught her off guard. Her feet caught in the layers of her dress and Serena landed on the floor with a loud thump. Her blurred vision became worse as her stomach rolled in protest. Suspiciously she could taste the bitter taste of blood as she laid on the floor. Distraught and scared, Serena did the only thing she knew.

_Demando! Something is wrong with me. I…_

Serena prayed her feeble attempts at screaming through her mind works. Strange, she could almost hear her pompous fiancé roaring her name. Is he angry at her? He better not be angry at her!

All the while, the runes in her room blazed a fiery red flame, Serena being oblivious to it all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading once again. I am sad to say that this story is fast coming to an end. Thanks to all my lovely readers who still stick up with me no matter the years of waiting. Till the next chapter!

zackire


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A/N: I know that in the first few chapters I've started off with Diamond and slowly fused Demando in the story instead. It is still his name, Demando Diamond Of Dark Moon. So to not make anyone confuse, I'd continue using Demando.

* * *

The mood in the room was solemn. The curtains were drawn to let sunlight in. Air purifying herbs were brought into the room and only specially authorised people were let in. A blue haired woman dressed in the royal healer garb was seen bent over a prone figure of a sable haired woman. Ami meticulously channelled a steady amount of her healing power into the woman, too much of it could kill her and too little would slow down the healing process.

Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead but Ami was oblivious to it. She needs her full concentration in healing the woman, the very kingdom and her life depends on it. To falter would be the same as murder. Murdering the Future Queen of Dark Moon will never look good in her future job references provided that her head still remains affixed to her shoulder. She could still remember the wild murderous look on the King's face when he tore through the dimension hole.

The ominous oppressing aura had shaken the whole castle. The Royal Guards were immediately armed and assembled. All of the generals had stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to investigate the source of the aura. Imagined their surprised when instead of meeting the eyes of their foe, they had met with their king. The anguished laced with a blood lust aura had nearly singed them. They had never seen Demando losing control, not even during the Great War.

He had growled menacingly and had whipped his aura to anyone who came near him. All of them were clueless to this strange development until Hotaru suddenly appeared through the ripped Dimension Hole behind him. On her knees, she had immediately prostrate and begged for forgiveness. Still clueless, Minako had stepped up carefully but even she received the same treatment. It was Ryu who came in a whirlwind of fire that brought the attention of everyone to the unconscious woman in his arms.

It was tedious and long but in the end the monarch had finally calmed down and delicately allowed the woman to rest on the bed of the royal chamber. Only then was she allowed to tend to the future queen and she had been doing it since then, never resting especially when her king is still in the room, watching her every movements. Ami had never felt so pressured in her life.

Withdrawing from the woman, Ami straightened her back and had to bit back a groan as her muscles protested. How long exactly had she been bent over? Wiping the back of her hand across her brows, Ami readied herself to meet the dangerously brooding king and turned. "Your Majesty, I have forced the poison from her system and had it contained. I will need to neutralise it and remove it from her body later. She needs to be fed with medicinal herbs to expedite the healing process."

Ami almost grimaced as a twitch of muscle at his jaw appeared. She had to hold the urge to run when Demando slowly opened his eyes and captured her gaze with his red tinted indigo irises.

"Will she heal?" his voice was rough and deep and Ami knew her next answer will confirm her future state.

"She will heal your majesty. Once the poison is out, it will take a few weeks to fully recover."

Ami let out the breath she didn't knew she held when Demando finally moved his eyes to the unconscious woman. "You may leave."

Not one to question an opportunity, Ami immediately scuttled out of the chamber. What in the world had happened to make Demando so livid? Perhaps a visit to Ryu and Hotaru would answer the question, that is, if the others didn't reach them first.

Gritting his teeth, Demando palmed his face before standing up and moving to stand beside the bed. Sitting down, he reached out and delicately caresses Serena's face. Her once rosy and lively complexion was replaced by deathly pale complexion. Her lips had a slight blue tint at the edges of her mouth, a firm confirmation that the poison was still present in her blood. She had remained that way since he had brought her over when he saw her lying unconscious on the floor, blood pooling from her mouth.

He was careless. He was stupid and because of it, Serena had nearly died. If he hadn't gotten there in time, if she hadn't mentally screamed… Demando violently shuddered as the thought crosses his mind. He can't lose her. He wasn't lying when he had told her she was his heart. He would die should she passes.

He had misunderstood the images that he had torn from Darien's memory. He had underestimated Darien and had thought someone would have sneaked in and physically hurt Serena. What he hadn't expected was the manservant to sneak into Serena's house and slipped in the poison into her lunch. The poison only needed a few hours to take into effect and not even the host would suspect anything until at the last possible moment.

Leaning down, Demando rested his head onto Serena's shoulder and breathed in her sweet scent. "Forgive me love. I failed to keep you safe. Damn it, I should have really heeded your warning. You are right baby, I am an arrogant bastard." Demando paused. He could feel his throat constrict and his voice broke at his next sentence. "Heal love. Heal well and come back to me. I promise to never leave your side again. Just come back to me."

Opening the door, Sapphire stepped in and was about to announce his presence when he caught sight of his brother. The once strong and arrogant man who never once showed any weakness was bent over the form of the unconscious woman in grief. His heart went out to his brother. He had hoped when Demando stepped into the Dimension Hole for his holiday, he would return home in high spirits, ready to tell his tales. He wasn't expecting to see the wild and blood lusted look on Demando's face when he appeared through what seemed to be a ripped Dimension Hole.

To say Sapphire was shocked and confused was an understatement. The ripped Dimension hole, he could easily fix but not the deep grief and anguish that had carved out Demando's heart. Although he had his suspicions that the prone woman on the bed would be the healer to his brother's heart. The woman must have been an astounding person to bring his brother down to his knees.

Clearing his throat, Sapphire made his presence known. Walking into the room, he stopped beside his brother. Bowing his head, Sapphire watched as Demando straightened from his position. "You need to rest brother. You have been in this room since last night. It saddens me to see you in such a state. A bath has been drawn for you and a hot meal has been prepared."

"I can't leave her side Sapphire. I will not lose her. Damn it I nearly came close in losing her!" the red tint in Demando's eyes began to spread around his indigo eyes.

Sapphire knew he treads on dangerous ground but he need to make Demando rest. "Brother it would be wise if you at least freshen up and have something to eat. You need to be strong for your woman and to do that you have to have some sustenance. You need to be at your best physique to protect her."

A soft moan was heard from the woman. Immediately both men turned their attention to her.

"Demando? Argh… why is my throat so dry?" Serena rasped out as she tries to peel her eyes open. God, it feels like someone had glued it shut! Immediately she regretted it. The room was spinning! "Did you use your magic to spin the room this time Demando? I feel as weak as a babe. I assure you, your sense of humour is badly misplaced." Though her voice was soft and raspy, it was heard clearly by both brothers.

Serena felt a cool glass pressed on her lips and gladly took in the offering. Perhaps she had been too eager, she thought as she coughed the water out from her airway.

_Slowly love. Sip the water slowly._

"Are you trying to implore that I am greedy Demando? I feel so weak… what happened?"

"Do not move love. The poison is still in your blood." Demando had never felt more relief in his life and sent a prayer of thanks to his Maker. He had never once felt so grateful for the chance that was granted to him. Leaning down, Demando brushed his lips onto her furrowed eyebrows.

"Poison you say? I knew it! I told you that you'd be the death of me someday." Serena mumbled as she shot an irritated look to her fiancé, oblivious to the other presence in the room. Letting out a sigh, she once again looked at Demando and finally took in the dishelved appearance. The wild and harsh look in his eyes broke tugged her heart. His once neat and meticulate clothing were now rumpled. Serena slowly rearranged herself, in spite of her protesting muscles, on the bed and caught Demando's wrist when he had tried to help. "Join me Demando. I need to feel your arms around me."

Demando had looked like he was about to protest but Serena's soft plea moved him. "Please? I'd feel better if you hold me." Nodding, Demando gently pulled the covers aside and settled on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Serena's petite form, he was about to rearrange her so that she'd be comfortably spooned by his large form but she beat him to it. He breathed in her comforting scent as she snuggled up to him.

"I let you know that you are downright responsible for this. Just wait til I am able and on my feet. I'd find a perfect opportunity to put you with Victoria and her little group. Even your sexy looks won't save you." Serena nodded as she playfully slapped the arms that held her waist captive.

A loud chuckle from the corner of the bed stopped Serena from her tirade. Finally noticing the other presence, Serena paled further if that was even possible, mortified that someone else had been privy to her conversation. Craning her neck, she glared at the smiling Demando.

"Now you have gone and destroyed my good demure natured in front of a stranger. I will hold you responsible for that also."

"I think Ami might have mixed up her diagnose on you. You don't look a bit like a patient who was poisoned. In fact you look like a banshee," Demando laughed heartily as the petite woman sputtered. The burden he felt a few minutes ago was lifted. His Serena would heal, her witty comments were the first indication on her road to recovery.

"Banshee you called me! Hmph! You are lucky I am still recovering from that poison that you had overlooked. I am too tired to return your smart comments." Serena tried to turn to face Demando but the chin on her head pressed down slightly, stopping her actions. Serena narrowed her eyes. "You will have to wait for my recovery. I want to do what other sick and recently poisoned patients do and sleep. You can wait until then."

_She is good for you, brother. _Sapphire's eyes glinted mischievously as he stared at his brother. _Oh how the great fearless warrior has fallen. She has wrapped you around her little finger brother._

_We shall see how you'd handle your woman once you have found her. Go take your humour somewhere else Sapphire before I find something to occupy your time._

_I'm waiting for the time she fully recovers. I'd like to watch she put you in your place brother._

_Now Sapphire. Out now! _Indigo eyes glinted in irritation when the mental laughter of Sapphire echoed his mind.

"I will oversee the others while the lady and you rest. Pleasant dreams to you and fast recovery to you Milady," Sapphire bowed his head and took his leave. A smile graced his lips as he closed the doors. The light that was lost in his brother's eyes had returned when the small woman had woken up.

* * *

"She hasn't come out yet?" Minako asked and narrowed her eyes when the guard shook his head. This might be more serious than she had previously thought. Ever since the incident at the main courtyard yesterday, Hotaru hasn't spoken to anyone and had locked herself in her little cave, ignoring all the pleas of the other generals to come out. How is she suppose to know what had happened in the other dimension if the woman remain locked up in her room all the time? This is getting very frustrating.

She was about to rattle the doorknob when the guard stopped her. "She has the doors warded Taicho." Great, if that witch has warded the doors, there is no way can they open the doors unless she allowed it. Huffing in annoyance, Minako turned around and headed to the person whom she knows she can get the answer to yesterday's event, provided he too hasn't locked himself up somewhere.

"Are you looking for Ryu?" a deep voice sounded behind her. Turning around, Minako immediately bowed her head in respect.

"Yes I am, your majesty."

Sapphire eyed the warded door in front of him. "I have not had any report from anyone about yesterday's incident. It is time that I get them don't you think Minako?"

Minako smiled and nodded her head. She can finally get to the bottom of yesterday's fiasco. Oh that witch will surely get an earful from her for locking herself up!

"Hotaru! Open up! I demand you open the door!" it took a short while but the command was effective. The low humming decibels that accompanied the slight outer glow around the door disappeared. Slowly, the doors opened.

Minako held the urge to shiver at the deathly aura that hung in the room. Minako narrowed her eyes as she eyed one of Hotaru's invisible twitching limbs. However does the little witch manage to survive in this dead hole is a wonder to her. Suddenly, she perked up and with a sly smile, Minako allowed her aura to spread itself in the room.

"It is basic courtesy to not mess with your host's residence Minako. I do not appreciate your cheery little sunshine friends." A soft voice hissed and the invisible limbs immediately thwarted Minako's bright rays. Hotaru spared a quick glance to Minako before curtsying deeply towards her superior.

Twitching her nose in obvious irritation, Minako stomped towards the pale looking woman across the room. "It is courtesy to answer your friends' calls Hotaru. We are all concerned about you."

At that, Hotaru's spine stiffened further. Waving her hand towards the available seats in the room, she beckoned them to seat. As she took a seat with them, she prepared herself for the upcoming questions.

"Things happened yesterday. It made my brother distraught, a woman was brought back injured, the Dimension Hole was ripped apart and you and Ryu have holed yourself since yesterday." Leaning into the seat, Sapphire made sure Hotaru see the steel glint in his eyes. "I would like to know why. I can put this as a request, but if you insist, I will force you to give me a detailed report of your stay at the other realm."

A long silence filled the room. Hotaru clenched her first, her first sign of distraught. Struggling to take in a deep breath, Hotaru finally answered, her voice cracking. "I failed your highness. I failed to perform my duty to protect his Majesty and her ladyship."

"I had overlooked the most simple principle in the art of war. For that error, her ladyship was almost assassinated. A servant had slipped through the house under my watch and poisoned the food which was meant for her ladyship." Hotaru took a long deep breath and in that moment, she looked far older than her age.

"No one suspected a thing until she fainted in a pool of blood when I went out to check on a triggered trap. All the safeguards we had placed didn't work," a strangled laugh escaped Hotaru and she shook her head in defeat. "The next thing we knew was feeling a darkness and rage in our soul. It was as if death himself had taken us. It was cold... then it was scorching hot, burning us from the inside."

"It was terrible, the feeling. For the first time, I had thought we were under attack by the most foul of the dark arts until we heard the anguish roar from his majesty. It was only then we knew that his ladyship was hurt." Another strangled laugh escaped Hotaru and Minako couldn't help stop herself. Rushing to her friend, Minako enveloped Hotaru in a comforting hug.

"We were defeated by a mere poison. A simple poison! For that I have brought Demando's wrath upon us. I am so sorry... God I am so sorry."

Sapphire watched with knowing eyes as Hotaru broke into sobs, her eyes castaway, lost in what may have been a memory of Demando's death wrath. He had personally seen and felt it before. The day their mother was raped and murdered brutally, his brother had almost lost himself and killed everything in his sight. The darkness and rage he had felt from Demando had almost shred his soul. It had left him breathless and shaking for days. His heart went out to the distraught General. One should never experience such dark experience. At least now he knows the root cause to make his brother's best generals behaving in distraughtly.

Straightening himself, Sapphire stood up and touched Hotaru's shoulder in an age old cammaderie. "I apologise for the pain you are feeling now. As my brother's first command, I order you to have a good rest. Be it known that it wasn't your fault or Ryu's. You and Ryu will have a free week."

With a nod, Sapphire made his leave. Why can't Demando just keep everything simple and end things in those usual 'happily ever after' stories? It will be a long week and he does not look forward to it.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the late update. It took me a while to think over this chapter. It was suppose to be an ending chapter but things didn't always work my way when the stories have a mind of their own. Hopefully next chapter would be the end. *glares at the stubborn story* I was hoping to end it so I can concentrate on the other unfinished stories.

For those who have reviewed and emailed, thank you for your continuous support. It helps me to drive my bum to my seat and crack my head over this chapter. Thanks once again!


End file.
